


Decay

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post CoE, Post-Series 04: Miracle Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 52,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So Matariki is here (the New Year for my people) and like last year, I will give a new story to celebrate the leaving behind of a shitty... shitty ... year. May this moment on bring a better year for all of us. Post COE and post Miracle Day ... this is on of my fix-its because I will keep trying until something sticks... right? Love to you all, my dear family of Woodies xxx
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 190
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truly393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly393/gifts), [Brose1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brose1001/gifts), [DeeBeader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeBeader/gifts), [rambleinblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambleinblue/gifts), [KathyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyC/gifts), [PatJanto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatJanto/gifts), [Eleana666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana666/gifts), [KatWillow60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatWillow60/gifts), [Snowdropsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdropsunshine/gifts), [Wunmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunmi/gifts), [ladycrow1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrow1993/gifts), [sandysan2013](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sandysan2013), [CsSutter1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsSutter1/gifts), [Kit71971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit71971/gifts), [aimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimaru/gifts), [St_Nick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Nick/gifts), [51stcenturypheromones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stcenturypheromones/gifts), [scoutbokmal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutbokmal/gifts), [DomIantoRules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomIantoRules/gifts), [Wicked_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Wench/gifts), [rharmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rharmoth/gifts), [SuziHJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuziHJ/gifts).



Gwen was not enjoying the day, mind you she was not enjoying the week as a whole so there ya go. Anwen had been in a fight at school, Rhys was away on a long haul and now she had been called in on to work on her day off.

"So … what have we got?" she called out as she approached Andy who was standing just beyond the crime scene tape with his face screwed up.

"Hey. A spooky-doo with your name all over it!" Andy replied, turning to face her "Are you sure you should be here?"

"We are short staffed at the moment" she snapped, then looked away as Andy balked and finally acknowledged that Torchwood was down a couple of members as of yesterday's….ah… mishap.

"Right. Sorry, about that. How is his Lordship taking it this morning?" Andy motioned and she began to walk with him.

"Sulking as per usual. Already talking about replacements like it wss a fucking cell phone dropped down the loo or something. As per." She sniped, then stooped at the top of the bank because the car down the bank was at a steep angle that warned her the climb down might be too "Shit."

"Here, I'll help you" Andy offered his hand and although it felt so damned weak to do so, she accepted. After all .. she is six months pregnant ya know. She didn't need this bullshit on her day off. If Jack hadn't lost two team members in an 'accident' she might have had a chance of resting up after the stress of the loss. No… not Torchwood though. Right? No … suck it up buttercup and move on. You know … she hates that saying. Rex might get shot a few times if he does not stop saying it. Even Jack was starting to wince and glare at him.

"Right" she panted as she reached the bottom, dreading the climb back up. "What am I about to see?"

"A body" Andy said calmly "He's dead."

"Damn, died on impact?"

"No. That's the thing Gwennie … he's been dead for a while" he frowned and turned to look at the car "you know … you know the smell same as me. When they've been laying there a while undiscovered and a wellness check finds them decomposing into the carpet. That smell? That bloated scouring and … well … soapy look to the skin?"

She frowned at him and glanced at the car "So … the driver slid a body into the seat and took off?"

"No. CCTV catching this car along the bridge showed one person … this same one. Only… here look" Andy pulled out his tablet and showed Gwen the footage as the car passed under a series of cameras, the man behind the wheel very much alive and in good health, then another, then another, then the car being forced off the road. "So … I excepted to see the same guy… only … it is the same guy. Same jumper… same hair … but.. It's like he was there for a while."

Gwen shook her head and walked over to the driver's door which had been wrenched open by the first responders, bending over to look into the bloated face of the corpse. The unmistakable stench of decay hit her and she staggered back, barking with horror as she spun to relive herself of that pesky meal she had partaken an hour earlier.

"See?" Andy said with satisfaction "Spooky."

.

.

.

.

Rex was standing behind the chair of their latest Tech Wizard. A little weedy thing called Simon who makes things so easy even if Jack didn't like the name and often called him by his surname of Beckett instead for some reason he could not explain to them.

"Right… here is an earlier shot from a money machine across the street. Same guy… coming out of an office block. Walking… talking. Clearly fine" Beckett said as he pointed to the corner of the screen "Same car."

Rex let his fingers drum on the back of the chair as he watched then said "Follow him back will you? Any way of backtracking? Retrace his movements over the last few days?"

"Sure… might take a while tough Gov" Beckett nodded.

"OK" Rex patted the chair and looked up as Jack entered the large work space from a side door, a file in his hand as he stated to walk toward them "SO WHAT DID SHE SAY?"

"She said that the rate of decay is consistent with death occurring about two weeks ago. Thirteen days to be exact." Jack replied, coming to a stop at Beckett's set up.

"Right… can you go that far back kiddo?" Rex asked "Let's see if we can go as far as we can."

"Yes Gov."

Jack looked around, "Where's Gwen?"

"Shower. The smell really took her by surprise" Rex muttered, watching Beckett intently.

"Right. I will wait on her and then take her with me to check out his flat" Jack said as he pondered "Single right?"

"Yes Cap, apparently there is a girlfriend but she's an airhostess thingy… can we call them that now?" the young man asked "Sorry… flight attendant? Not in the country right now."

Jack stared at him for a while then asked "Find out her flight routes too. IF this is some sort of thing she picked up? Is she healthy?"

"Right" Rex pointed at him in agreement "Good idea. I will get onto that. I do remember how to do that at least."

As Rex took a chair at the next cubicle to start getting the needed information on the girlfriend, Jack turned to head for the showers. Gwen would want to come with. The baby thing making her cranky, like it did last time.

And this was intriguing as well.

How the hell was a corpse driving a car?


	2. doggy doos

"Well … do you see anything out of the ordinary" Gwen called as she opened the fridge to peer in.

Jack was knelling by the rubbish bin as he answered "Accept for the fact he is not eating. This bin is empty, the dishwasher is empty. He's not eating."

"Maybe he's a takeout kinda guy. Don't most yuppies eat out these days?" Gwen asked as she opened a cupboard to peer in, the cereals and such showing her the girlfriend was a healthy one as least with the special K and weightwatcher's meals in the freezer as well. "A flight attendant, she has to maintain her weight right?"

"Well … I don't like it" Jack replied, walking out old the kitchen to the living room where he stood looking around the room slowly "Where's the dog?"

"What?" she walked out to stand next to him, looking at the photos on the mantle of the man kneeling with a huge grin on his face his arm wrapped around the shoulders of a huge Doberman. "Shit. I don't know… god. You would think he's be kicking up with us in here."

Jack hummed and considered, then walked outside to the small garden, looking around like he expected to find the dog out there. Gwen stood on the patio watching him "Find any dog shit then?"

"No" Jack replied as he stoke and pointed "But there is a freshly dug grave. Dog?"

"Poor bugger. Must gave just buried him" she went to stoop down and look at the empty dog bowl as Jack's finger slowly wilted and Jack took a tentative step toward the mound before pausing and taking a step back.

"Gwen …. Open the door" Jack said and she did so with confusion then got the see Jack in one of his running sequences … coat flying and arms pumping as he ran for her. Then she saw the dirt mound move and the sudden realization of what she ws seeing made her scream and run as well, both of them getting inside and slamming the glass door as the dog rose from the flower bed and shook off the dirt, turning to look at them with its eyes seeming to glow unnaturally. Its lips peeled back from its teeth and it tried to walk around stumbling only to fall over, like it was dunk.

It got up and tried again slowly becoming more alive and more animated until it gained speed and hit the glass then staggered back.

"JACK!" Gwen screamed with fear, the glass bowing as the dog hit it again.

"Gwen … run for the front door, get out …" Jack yelled as he drew the Webley and aimed, hoping to give her time but the glass shattered as she reached the far door to the hallway and the repeated retort of the gun made her swing to what was happening as Jack emptied the gun into the dog. Finally the dog fell at his feet and he started to stomp on its head with open malice, snarling and huffing as he pulverized its cranium and brain.

"Jack" she called out then let go of the door frame to go over and grab his arm, yanking him enough to finally snap him to of this anger fit. Jack looked down at the animal. "Are you OK?"

"I don't know" Jack said softly, then cleared his throat and shook himself "Right. The rib cage is partially caved in, looks like maybe hit by a car? Buried… recently. Maybe a few days ago?"

"Reanimated… like him" Gwen agreed "But … how?"

"Bag and Tag Cooper" Jack said as he turned around looking around again "Where is the bathroom?"

She let him go to clean up as she stated to kneel and poke at the body with revulsion.

Jack was not going to clean; he was going to check the medicine cabinet, the waste paper basket and anything else of interest, scooping everything from the cabinet into the waste paper basket then moving to the bedroom and going though the bedside drawers as well. He then picked up the unopened mail in the hallway, adding it to the basket before returning to find Gwen had retrieved a body bag and was gamely trying to get it over the dog.

"I'll finish that. Call Rex and ask for a team go do a sweep with the analyzer. If there is any sign of alien intervention here it might be picked up with the sonic resonator. It can detect the reside of alien life for up to a week." Jack said as he knelt and motioned her away "It is calibrated to allow for me. Let's see if he had any visitors."

"Simon is working on that too… looks like this location had security at the front door." Gwen said, then corrected herself as Jack grunted "Beckett … said he might have something within 24 hours for us."

"Tell him to use Lucy .. I want it ASAP" Jack rose with the dog in his arms and Gwen nodded, getting out her phone to call their Tech and ask him to being his sister in.

They kept things in the family these days.


	3. always there still

Gwen was tired, dog tired… pardon the pun, you know I love them. She was sick of the smell of death, the bloated corpses. Photos on the screen and the reminder that a reanimated dog wanted to eat her. She just wanted to go home, soak in the bath and do fuck all for the evening.

"Are you sure?" Jack had asked yet again, offering to drive her home it she was pregnant, not fucking sick for Godsake. The whole point of the new place was to be closer to the new hub. She was driving past the fish and chippie when the urge to eat stuck. First time all day, so she stopped and went in, giving her order and stepped back to wait. The smell of the battered fish especially nice.

"DAVIES!" the woman behind the counter called "ORDER FOR DAVIES!"

Gwen turned and saw Rhiannon heading to the counter to retrieve the parcel, paying with cash and turning to leave before looking directly at Gwen. She paled and Gwen smiled "Hello there Rhiannon. You look good, god.. you've lost weight."

"Grief can do that to you" she shot back quickly. Ouch. Seven years is apparently not long enough to let go of that grudge. Damn.

"How are the kids?" Gwen decided on a safer subject "They must be getting big."

"Yes" Rhiannon stated at her for a moment then asked "What the fuck do you want from me Cooper? I would rather not get into the pretend pleasantries of a friendship that didn't exist ta muchly. Are you following me?"

"I just… I had a shit day and … well. I live this end of the city now. It was nice to see someone that isn't messed up in all this shit" Gwen shrugged "I wish you well Rhiannon. I really do."

"Right. And you? Your babin must be at school now"

"Yes… Anwen is six now … a real spitfire like her mama" Gwen grinned "Rhys is on a long haul trip, so .. I am going home to her now. Me mam live with us since… since Daddy died."

"During the … Children?" Rhiannon said softly.

"No … Miracle Day . Rhys is a lovely man, hasn't strangled her yet" Gwen answered with a smile but saw Rhiannon was inching away from her. Don't' blame her really, death seemed to flow like a bad smell these days. "Was lovely to see you … good luck."

"You too" Rhiannon said, then slipped out the door and was gone.

"COOPER"

Gwen shook herself and went to get her packet of food, not hungry again now. The thought of Rhys not there to scold for taking home food like that to her child, even if she knew Rhiannon was doing the same.

.

.

.

..

Rhiannon entered the house and paused at the hallway table to place her handbag and keys down in the designated spots. She looked into the mirror and then turned to face the photo of Ianto that stared back at her at eye height. The dower, serious glare that had been his official Torchwood ID, as provided by a grateful government along with some crappy folded flag and a cheque for an amount she would never be allowed to repeat to anyone.

"You will never guess who I ran into just now at the chippie" she said to the solemn glare "Gwen bloody Cooper. Bold as brass. Preggers again too … looks about half way along I guess. Trying to make small talk like we is old friends or some shit. Made me skin crawl."

She slid off her coat and hung it on the rack then added "I was polite though. Didn't nut her or anything."

"Good" a voce replied from the kitchen "You are rather a good nutter!"

"Runs in the family" she replied as she entered to find her son setting the table as Mica stood ironing her school blouse for the next day. She placed the parcel down and smiled softly "But you know … at least we know we are nutters, eh?"

"Vinegar!" Mica crowed as she put the iron down and rushed to join the others already settling to eat.

.

..

.

Gwen entered her apartment and called out "MAM"

"In the kitchen Gwen"

Gwen entered to find her mother bending over the stove with an apron on humming as she poked at a pot "Mam. You are not cooking… I told you I was bringing home fish and chips."

"You know they do not agree with my constitution. besides … Annie needs more than just that to keep going. I am just doing a noodle dish for the side" Mary said to her daughter.

"Mam. God… what… what is this?" she pointed at a small envelope on the table with suspiciously familiar handwriting on it.

"Brenda stopped by today. Barry had an appointment down town and she wanted to drop off a little something for Annie, for her great grades on her report card" Mary said with a frown.

Mam. We agreed, Rhys' parents were to stop giving her money like that all the time!" Gwen huffed, flapping her arms with annoyance.

"Well … it's done now" Mary said with grim satisfaction "ANNIE COME GET FOOD!"

"The slightly overweight girl stomped into the kitchen and made a bee line for the chips, ripping open the parcel and shoving a handful into her mouth.

"OI!" Gwen roared pulling it back to unroll it with a glare "For the love of God, pretend to be civilized here young lady!"

"Vinegar?" the kid said around a mouthful of chips and her grandmother rushed to comply, the pasta also ready with the lashings of cheese sauce the child liked.

Gwen knew Anwen was overweight. Knew the problem was her mother 'adding' things like that to already naughty treats. But she needed her around, Rhys away so much so she filled her plate and settle back to look for the tomato sauce.

She couldn't eat the chips with vinegar on them … not since… well … they were Ianto's favorites right?


	4. a step closer

"Right… I have gone back as far as I can without asking for favours and alerting them to what we are looking at" Beckett said as he settled back to click the keyboard, the large screen full of split screens "Going in a run from the top left … this is a week ago. Here he is seeing his girlfriend off on a flight. Note, the dog on the car."

They watched the footage at the airport, then each screen paused to let the next one start, the movie moving along as it showed him shopping, getting money from an ATM, talking to someone and laughing, going to work at the local travel agency, then getting fish and chips, then repeating the next day with an Italian place instead.

"That's where I get me fish and chips" Gwen muttered to herself, frowning as she watched the screen "Saw Rhiannon in there last night."

"Davies?" Andy asked, leaning forward "How was she looking?"

"Thin, good. Angry" Gwen shrugged "Still resentment there."

"Last time I tried to talk to her she slammed the door in my face then moved a week later" Jack snorted "Since giving that Johnny the flick she had started being evasive. Don't even know where she lives now … she's been careful with any paperwork there."

"Well , local clearly if that is her local chippie" Gwen said and Jack nodded making a mental note to ask Beckett to do a little back trace there. He would feel better knowing she and the kids were Ok.

"So here… in this underground car park under his work … this is the first time I see anything weird" Becket pointed "Someone hidden by the pillar, they are arguing. See? Facial recognition was unable to see all the lip moment but from what it could see, it translates to 'paid you already' and another answer of 'flogging the dead' then the figure retreats and we only see the back."

"Could be anyone" Gwen snorted with a wave of her hand "Could be Jack in that bloody coat."

"No. That's a Burberry" Jack said softly "Ianto wore those remember? Much straighter lines and the split is either side, not up the back."

"Oh yeah" Gwen said softly, growing silent as she glanced over at Jack who stared for a moment then sighed.

"Of course, Ianto would have flicked the collar up in the cold of that place. Always cold that man. No … this man is not tall, the hem is almost to his ankles … maybe 5.4? Also … hair looks to be blonde. Curly and messy … any other camera pick him up?"

"No … he evaded every single one. All fifteen of them that only catch his coat and occasionally his hair. No … he knew where they were and avoid them. Our subject however …" Becket clicked and they saw the man get into his car and then rage, punching the wheel and shaking it in a full tantrum. Then driving off.

"When was that?"

"Day before the reveal" Beckett said smugly, "I think something was meant to be handed over … or … paid for."

"A drug drop?" Rex asked "And he didn't pay so didn't get?"

"I think so. See… he's on the phone frantically now, pleading as he drives up out of the garage" Beckett said then clicked on anther button and a voice came through the speakers.

" _Hew … it's Dillon. He didn't give it to me"_

" _What? It was a simple exchange. You did give him the envelope right?"_

" _I paid last time!" Dillon snarled "I paid fucking double and he knew it!"_

" _Your feckin dog ate your stash, this was an unscheduled drop … it does not apply to the monthly packets you fucking idiot. This was a special. You had to pay, I told you that when you rang begging me to help you. Shit." Hew was enraged._

" _So … I will get the money. I will get it and we will do this again tomorrow, right?" Dillon was begging, almost in tears over the speakers._

" _I will ask him but you know … fucking off Meyers was not a good idea"_

" _I know… I am just bricking it. Jesus, stupid mutt. Got high and ran out into the street. What a waste, I had another weeks' worth of stash in the fucking envelope" Dillon sighed and they head the palpable pain as he adds "Two thousand. Tomorrow."_

" _Tomorrow" Hew agreed._

"He had two thousand and fifty three dollars in his wallet" Beckett said calmly "Just withdrew the two thousand here, at the last stop before the accident."

"So ... on the way to the drop" Jack drummed his fingers "Get the CTV footage for the drop site. See if this… Meyers was waiting for him to turn up or not."

"And if not?"

"Then we know who was driving that mystery car that ran him off the road there!" Jack said as they watched the looping replay of the car being slammed by another vehicle before careening off the road into the ditch.

"On it Cap."


	5. let's go

"Jesus" Gwen was driving with a look of pure anger "When your Dad hears about this he will go spare!"

"That's not fair" Anwen said from the back seat "you are not allowed to use him as a threat. Granny sez so!"

"Granny… right" Gwen muttered, more energy now as once again her mother chose to back Rhys in an argument. Seems to be a theme here.

"Mummy look!" Anwen suddenly said and Gwen automatically glanced over in the direction Anwen was pointing to see a man running along in the park, like… weirdly. She slowed the car and brought it to a halt, leaning over the seats to watch him as he crossed the road behind her and kept going. As is possessed. The cars weaving around him with horns blaring that didn't phase him as he ran.

Gwen drummed her fingers trying to decide if it was just a junkie or something more. Finally she muttered "Bloody Torchwood. Of course it's more!"

She swung the wheel, mounting the curb and following the strange man who was making people scatter like he had the plague. Maybe he did … in a way. She stopped the car by the park and turned to Anwen "You know the drill."

Anwen rolled her eyes as she watched her mother get to and locked the doors before Gwen started running after them man. She calmly picked up her phone from her school stuff she was pulling out of her schoolbag and hit speed dial.

"Hello Uncle Jack. Mummy's running after someone again."

.

.

.

.

"you know Anwen, when you are all grown up you need to have a job with me" Jack said happily as he took the direction the child was directing him in over the Bluetooth.

"Over….my…dead….body….you …" Gwen's last word was changed to a scream and then a curse. Jack ran faster, finding her in a heap in the ground.

"GWEN!" he yelled, rushing to helped her up "are you OK?"

"Tripped on …. Ew. Him" she said as they looked down at the leg that poked from the bushes, ripping her up. "That's the one running … blue tracksuit."

"Well … not running now" Jack said as he gripped the leg and yanked, the leg coming out of the bush as he blinked then held it up "Oops? Don't make 'em like they used to!"

"Well. That tears it" Gwen said, and then Jack started to snigger as she caught up to her gaff and grinned at him. "Well?"

"Well … looks like …. so decomposed that a tug is all it takes" Jack said, then couldn't hep but add "A good tug is always a winner."

"God" she huffed, looking around furtively, her weapon drawn "So … we bag the rest of him?"

.

.

.

.

The children were squealing as they ran across the school yard chasing the ball. Just another sunny day at morning recess and they were still overly excitable. A child tumbled, taking several down with her and by the time the teacher got to them Mica Davies was already on her feet crying, holding her wrist.

"Come on darling, let's get you to sick bay, hmmm?"

.

.

.

.

Rhiannon was not home and the cell phone charging was switched off and forgotten by her chair, her morning to do the grocery run so when the call came in it was picked up by the machine in the hallway. The teacher's voice shaky as she left the message that Mica's wrist was injured, they were afraid of it being broken and she was on her way to the hospital for an x-ray.

In the kitchen the soapy water full of dishes was suddenly left as the tea towel was flicked from across his shoulder and the man as the sink cursed softly, looking out at the bright sunshine. He could not go out, could not leave the house. Rule number one … stay out of any CCTV area.

But this was Mimi.

He gripped the sink and knew this might be a dangerous thing to do, to go outside. He had not since Rhiannon had smuggled him into this house six years ago, still shaken from his confused phone call asking her why someone strange was in her council estate place. This impressive house the government helped pay for as compensation for her brother's death was only part of what the payout she had purchased. The large lump of money still mostly settling there as Ianto and Rhiannon had been frugal as well as unbelievably careful in not letting the world know he was alive.

Again.

Not he stood knowing he had to risk it. Torchwood was still about, Gwen just in Rhiannon's space mere days ago but this was Mica. His princess … he knew he had to go. Just… be fucking careful about it.

He hastily wrote a note for Rhiannon, telling her what was happening and asking her not to kill him when he gets home then he pulled on his coat and a large beanie, added a thick scarf that would fit around most of his face like he was about to walk across Arctic Tundra or something.

He then quietly left the house.

Ianto Jones was loose in Cardiff.


	6. close to the wire

"Excuse me" Ianto said through his scarf at the reception desk of the hospital, checking for the camera and angling himself away from it before pulling the scarf down to smile politely to the woman behind the counter "My niece Mica Davies came in a short time ago… hurt her wrist?"

"Oh, exam room three" the woman smiled at the handsome young man. Gorgeous eyes, so cute. Didn't look a day over 25.

Ianto nodded and then added "Sorry … had a bit of a cough. Can I get a mask? Don't want to spread it if it's catching. Might just be seasonal allergies, I do suffer with those but you know … better safe than sorry as me Mam always said. No telling what the kids bring home from school"

The woman smiled as she offered a surgical mask and he winked as he put it on and adjusted it then asked cheekily "Well? Do I look like a doctor? Or more like I am about to enter a meth lab or something?"

She laughed as he knew she would and moved away. She would see no threat and by the end of the day would not even remember his request for a mask. Or even register his unnaturally pale skin.

He entered the room and let the curtain close, checking the corners for a camera and finding none. Good. He approached the bed where she sat "Mimi?"

Her eyes grew large "Uncle! No!"

"Shhhhh. It's OK. I have been careful … more careful than you it would seem young lady" he frowned but she was not worried. His scolding was always as fake as his pretense at a bad memory sometimes.

"Right… oh. Hello."

Ianto swung to look at the doctor that had entered with an x-ray in his hand, immediately paling as he recognized him from back in the day, then he pulled the mask up and hoped for the best as the doctor seemed to be more interested in Mica.

"OK … your daughter has a badly sprained wrist, no break visible there. I will give her a nice soft splint for a few days, keep it immobile and give it a change to calm down. By this time next week …. Do I know you?" the doctor frowned, stepping closer.

"My brother was Ianto Jones" Ianto tried through the mask "Torchwood. I am his younger brother Sean."

"Right. Of course. Must be …. Younger yes…. Uncanny. You have his eyes … so … expressive. Right. Do you see much of that crew? I see the Captain sometimes wandering about in that coat of his." The man was ready to accept a logical explanation as to why a dead man was in his personal space with no sign of aging since last seen over half a decade ago.

Ianto could not speak, struck dumb by the fact Jack was back in town. Rhiannon had not told him that. He thought he was still in America … safely soooo far away. He finally found his voice "didn't know he was back."

"Yeah, apparently some black dude is with him all the time now. Like a couple of intense G-men or something with their matching sunglasses and rapid walking" the doctor snorted "Rex… Rex something."

He had found someone. Ianto found a strange sadness there tinged with relief. Jack had found someone else. Well … of course he had. After all these years, don't be bloody silly. He had probably found several. Ianto knew he had lasted about the longest of any sexual conquest with this man … well … apart from Alice's mother who did the reasonable thing. Ran. And Angelo. Lovely man … Ianto was sad about that one.

Seems the one lesson to take away from this is that if you want to live… don't live with him. Well … Ianto sighed as he watched Mica get sorted out, thinking about the little fact that it ws too late now anyway. Jack fucking Harkness had done his number, cried his tears and moved on.

Ianto's body in the makeshift morgue not even looked back on as Jack and Gwen had sprinted off. Ianto knows this because he poured over every bit of CCTV footage he could get his hands on. He became aware of the doctor's voice, talking to him calmly as he strapped Mica's wrist "Thought they would be here by now actually. We have one in the morgue that's a spooky-doo. Agent Davidson was going to come along and bag it for us."

"Agent… really? Andy was recruited?" Ianto asked, surprised and pleased for him.

"Nice to have one with a few manners … I miss Doctor Sato for that. She was always such a polite little thing" the doctor replied and Ianto felt an uncommon surge of anger. She was not a little thing. She was a huge, big … important entity. He withheld his anger, then smiled as Mica looked up at him with wide eyes knowing he had risked himself for her.

"Come on darling" he said softly, pulling her to him "Let's get home before Mama has a cow."

"Too late" Rhiannon said from the doorway with a look of doom.


	7. almost that time

"Jesus H Christ… Sean?"

"Seemed as good of a name as any. Your first boyfriend" Ianto replied as he held Mica's good hand like she was still only a little 'un. She leaned against him as she felt his strength. She was not afraid of her mother, neither ws he. Rhiannon was just ranting like she did when upset.

"Mama!" Mica said as the lift started to slow, making her turn to put on a fake smile.

The doors opened and Andy stood there on the other side, Ianto flinching before he could stop himself. Then he remembered he was wearing the mask and he looked down at Mica, letting Rhiannon talk to Andy and push him to one side, creating space for Ianto to escape with their child.

"Andy Pandy! I head you are a big bastard these days" Rhiannon crowed to him, pushing him against a wall "You lot are staying out of my way right? We do have that agreement, you all piss off and leave my family the fuck alone? Right? I mean ... first Bloody Cooper the other night at the chippie, now you?"

"Rhia" he squeaked, terrified of a woman who had terrorized him when they were little children on the estate "I am here officially … a morgue thing. Honest"

It was not until later once his heart had calmed down and he was walking along with the doctor to the morgue and the spooky-do that he wondered who the man had been. Johnny was a fat fuck, not someone as quiet and … that coat. Something about that coat.

Then he saw the spooky-do and it all bled away.

"Fuck"

"Yeah. We were not sure what to do" the doctor nodded as the corpse wriggled and writhed on the table "We strapped it down as best we could but… its gone through three sets of restraints, we keep double strapping so as one breaks we have time to replace it. It got loose once."

"Hence the body over there" Andy sighed, the young nurse folded on the corner like he had been a marionette with his strings cut. "Any sign of reanimation there?"

"No. That's the worry. Whatever this is … I do not feel like it is something catching. Rather … something …. Acquired" the doctor frowned "I am thinking …. A serum or drug trial gone wrong … some sort of experimental thing that they are not in control of anymore."

"Shit. A broken arrow" Andy whispered with horror, pulling out his phone.

Jack would want a piece of this.

.

.

.

.

.

"We have a third lead" Gwen said as Jack wandered into the room with a slice of pizza in his hand "So … we now know number three was called Benjamin. Benji here was a taxi driver."

"Well … he's a shit one now" Jack said around his mouthful, regarding the animated corpse. "and two?"

"Still tracing Burberry Coat's trail in the hopes of … got it!" Beckett crowed with glee "Here! Passenger got out …. Paying for gas, passing the camera at eye level in the service station … we have a face!"

They all rushed to see, Jack steeling himself before looking at an unfamiliar face, then letting out his breath. Stupid really. Of course it was not Ianto. Shorter, blonde … Jesus. Jack laughed softly and turned to Andy "Christ. Fucker is wearing Ianto's favourite coat."

Andy blinked and turned to look at him, the man in the elevator finally remembered and he nodded looking back at the screen and a round faced man looked back. He said to Beckett "Keep going until both men can be seen, the driver as well. Facial recognition … use Toshiko's programme."

"Not mine? But it is…"

"Not hers" Jack snapped. "Your one is good but still in the early stages. I want no problems here. I know it takes longer with her one but … I want it accurate. This is not the time to trial a new faster version!" Jack agreed with Andy.

Gwen patted the man's shoulder and moved away to pace and think, her hand rubbing her belly as she pondered things. "Drugs… or something like a drug. So … it would need to be injected? No needle marks on any of the vics, right?"

"Right" Rex looked up over from the table he was sitting in the middle of surrounded by files. Jack hated that. Sitting on the table. Ianto would have…. Jack looked away. "So … He has the dog… it ate some. Ingested … ran out and got hit by the cr. So when they inject it or swallow it they are altered, unable to control themselves like a drug. Depending on the dosage? So it's something desirable. Maybe something on the streets already that people now want. This batch somehow fucked up?"

"Potty mouth, with a baby in the room too" Andy muttered, rolling his eyes as he watched Gwen try to own the room then sit in defeat.

"The real question is … do they have to die for it to work like this? And if so, we have no idea how many are infected out there, waiting to die and reanimate" Beckett pointed out calmly "So … if it's a drug we could be talking hundreds of people living normal.. druggie lives … all capable of turning into these… er… zombies? Does it go away? Like… dissipate with time or once ingested, are they infected?"

"Great. He's right" Gwen sighed, rubbing at her face "And they are not afraid to show themselves once turned either."

"At least it's not catching. God, imaging… apocalypse waiting to happen" Andy shuddered, then sobered. "Of course… it means they are all likely to be adult, mostly male and strong as fuck."

Jack looked back at the still shot of the man who dared wear a Burberry and decided he wanted him first. Him and his Meyers friend. Both of them were… Like … mocking him? He wants a word up close with their leader.

Just to squeeze his neck a little.


	8. bad basements

"Right. What is it?" Rhiannon asked as she watched Ianto pace about the house like a wild animal in a cage.

"I don't like it"

"What… you chose to go out and.."

"No. no. What he said about a spooky-do in the morgue. No .. something in the way he looked at me … it's not good. I have a bad feeling we are starting another round of fuckery here." Ianto said as he stopped to ponder things, his hands clenching at his sides "The thing on the news about that man … the corpse driving the car. Creepy right? I looked at the footage over and over again … Torchwood all over it. Now something in the morgue? Another body? When bodies start piling up it's time ot get out of Dodge."

"Last time you did that it wound up being just some suicide club. Five teenagers dead and the kids missing over three months of schooling while you refused to come back!" she scolded, getting annoyed with him fur doing what he promised he had stopped … scanning the fucking airwaves for Torchwood stuff.

"Rhia. This is different … the way he looked at me … recognised me for a moment … there was relief there before he remembered it couldn't be me. No … I don't like it" he settled to think more as she shook her head.

"I am getting the kids to bed and going up meself. You sit there and stew then!" she said as she left the room and he sat stewing alright. Stewing right into Mica's laptop.

Right through that backdoor Toshiko created for the system that he was pleased to see was still there. Right into the room with those talking about the problem.

.

..

.

"Well … so far we have two reanimated corpses, and this person who may or may not be the drug dealer slash cook that created it and a dog that ate some and went the same way" Jack's voice boomed through the earphones, making Ianto take a sharp intake of breath. God. Still hurts.

"I think it's the drug angle too" another voice said and Ianto changed the camera angle to another monitor to the left, seeing the black man sitting on the table like a common animal. Jesus… really? God, how crass. You eat off that you pig.

"Well … right now we need to get that fucker in Ianto's coat!" Gwen came into frame and Ianto took in the large belly and her look of fatigue. She needs a good cup of tea, a sit down and a … shit. Stop it. Ianto cleared his throat as he clicked into the folders in the system, downloading the necessary folder and leads to check off himself and by the morning he would know that he was not paranoid.

Nope.

Time to circle the wagons … get out of Dodge… fly the coop … run

.

.

.

.

Jack and Rex stood calmly at the doorstep, knocking on the door. They looked at one another and nodded kicking in the door together and entered yelling Torchwood as they scanned the place.

"Clear!"

"Clear"

They came back together in the hallway. Rex shrugged "well … he's not here."

"No … but we have one more spot" Jack said, pointing at his feet and Rex looked down, grimacing.

"What?"

"These houses were built around WWII. I know this row of flats, this house, along with three more in this street have underground bunkers for air raids. I know … I hid in one with a rather saucy mare… ah… well … there is a trapdoor in the kitchen under the… there. See?" Jack pointed and they lifted the door, then he fumbled for the light and they headed down into the old basement.

"Shit" Rex said softly as he stared at the setup.

"What ws that TV show you loved?" Jack asked with wonder "Had that guy in it .. Walter White?"

"Breaking Bad" Rex confirmed "This is a lab. A big one … one this size could create millions of dollars worth of crystal. Jesus … hang on. Where is his security?"

Jack poked at things then frowned, walking around the side of a table to find the reason why alarms hadn't gone off. "Rex, they were not set when he left for a reason."

Rex walked around the other side and looked down, squealing as the man on the floor wriggled along like a weird worm in a boiler suit, heading for him.

"Jesus!" Jack said once the sound of the Webley had faded enough for hearing to be restored "Looks like he did something wrong and the chemicals reacted. Then … yeah Andy is right. It takes time before reanimation occurs."

Rex started gathering some of the product that was being bagged at a weight station, the laptop nearby that hopefully had the recipe on it and anything with scribble on it as Jack examined the body with mild indifference.

"You know what?" he said softly to the once again dead man "You didn't suit that coat!"


	9. pack and go

Rhiannon got up to find the bags waiting in the hallway as Ianto moved about the house collecting things into a box.

"Ianto?"

"It's real. Bad and real. Something is happening with the dead again … this time they are coming back to life once dead" Ianto said as he pulled a picture off the wall.

"No shit Sherlock" she snorted "I am looking at one now!"

Ianto swung to face her "Rhia. This is not… I am serious. So far they have had two people turn up dead … then come back to life as weird almost alive things capable of thought and reasoning. With memory. One was driving a fucking car! Now a dog?"

Rhiannon was about to retort again when she noted the open laptop "You didn't. Ianto, we agreed you would..."

"Rhiannon. They said there could be hundreds of people out there that will die and come back like clever, sneaky zombies!" Ianto was not in the mood to argue "This is a Torchwood issue … or not. It's domestic. Someone created a drug that does this … it's not alien but Jack is watching it. It's something the Secret Service, the Local Heddlu… everyone is going to be involved with. A big fucking deal. If it goes bad we will be better off out of it. Like last time … we need to be away from others."

"God. The kids will be pleased" she muttered as she headed upstairs to wake her teenage arseholes and let them know they were going on a trip. Again. Yes Uncle Ianto is having another brain fart. No they are not taking anyone else. Yes the dog and cat can come. Yes the fucking Hamster. No you can't ring your boyfriend to say goodbye.

"For Godsake David!" Ianto said from the doorway of the boy's bedroom "You told me you broke up last week anyway!"

"I still don't want him dead" David replied sullenly as he glared at his uncle "I do love him!"

Ianto sighed "Christ. OK. Do not tell where we are going. Say… family emergence, will talk to him when we get back Ok? After all … I am panicking as per. It's isolated, only a handful of people that will soon be rounded up."

.

.

.

.

"Found him!" Beckett yelled from the computer he was working on "He's a… oh shit. A municipal employee. Works for the council. Huh. Our Walter White was a contractor."

"Doing what?" Rex asked as he looked up from his papers.

"Ahhhh…. Water works. He checked the PH levels of our drinking eater or something … looks like a few reports with his name on them about the fluoride debate." Andy read over Beckett's shoulder "Clearly the man is serious about water. Chemicals, makes sense."

"Water" Jack said softly, then looked at Rex who had the same idea, Jack was then heading for the door as Rex exploded from the table.

Water.

Drinking water.

Christ

.

.

.

.

Ianto was watching David as he packed morosely, his fourteen year old self a ball of hormonal energy and angst, apparently the phone call to his boyfriend not ending well as another boy had picked up the phone to crow that he was his boyfriend now.

At eleven Mica was at least still in the early stages of even looking at a boy … clearly not as stupid as the male members of the family. Ianto knew she would be packed already and trying to get the fucking hamster into its travel cage. Bloody thing smelled. Ianto hated it. He knew the cat did to, would like to have a good go at it. The only family member that didn't really care was the dog. A sweet, large malamute that looked like a crazy wolf that jumped straight out of a cartoon somewhere.

Ianto did have a soft spot for her though. She was his dog after all, even if he did share her with the kids everyone knew Myfanwy was Ianto's comfort animal.

"Right, the food is all packed, as are the things from the … Jesus David. What now!" Rhiannon sighed in the doorway. Ianto turned to smile softly and assure her he was on it, patting her shoulder affectionately as he reminded her she needed to double check the power was off while they were gone.

If he wanted to get her attention money was the way to go. Even though they never had to worry again, all those years of penny pinching meant the thought of saving money by turning of the power while not here meant she would be focused on that.

Fridge empty … freezer empty … no need for power. Ianto had packed anything essential they might need. The other house had everything already, they would be slipping into another familiar place. One he preferred actually and if not for the fact it ws fucking lonely out there he would live there all the time.

But the thought of not being with the kids always made him come home here.

They needed him.

If only to tell them when it was time to run.

Like now.

.

.

.

.

"The analyzer is going nuts" Gwen said as they watched the screen flicker and numbers flashed across it at irregular intervals "Whatever they have in this stuff… some of it's unknown."

"I don't like that. Unknown" Jack muttered poking at the bag of crystals spread on the counter. He picked one up and went to lick it, Gwen slapping his hand as she scolded. He grinned as he whined "Come on mummy, just at taste!"

"Jack cut it out!" she sighed "How do you know it will not change things? You know it could."

"I might die and… oh my god…. Come back?"

"Cut it out!" she barked "Worse than a bloody kid, you!"

Jack grinned and placed some into the rat's cage. Stepping back to watch it lick the crystal and make a weird noise, backing away from it.

"So it tastes bad" Jack muttered "Must disguise the taste with something."

Gwen went to speak when Rex reach out and slammed a book down on the rat that had managed to creep out of the still open door to the cage.

They all stared as it convulsed then died.

"OK … anyone got a stopwatch?" Andy asked as Jack grimaced at the reminder.

God.

Seems like Ianto was everywhere these days.


	10. slipping the net

Ianto was in the back seat with Mica, slumped over behind the black glass windows as David sat up front with his mother, watching intently as they headed through the suburb, leaving it.

"For good would be nice" David muttered to himself, still annoyed they were going but on a deeper level … annoyed they were here in the first place. Don't get me wrong … he knew why. His Uncle had to be kept secret, he had offered to live out at the country place fulltime but… they all knew it would not work. For one … it was too far away for when they needed him. The only food thing was Mama finally gave Da the flick so he didn't know about Uncle. He would use it, they all knew he would. Also… Uncle's country place was too far for a quiet moment at the kitchen sink talking about a problem with his on again off again boyfriend who was a total shite but Uncle knew about these feelings and confusions. David needed him more than he needed his old friends back at the estate.

"Mama, slow down. The speed trap is always active this time of morning" David warned and she nodded as she complied, lessening the push of the accelerator. Sure enough a check point was ahead and David huffed softly. This was not usual at all and he glanced back "Check point uncle. This for you?"

"No, the Happenings. OK … we know what to do. Let's just stay calm" Ianto said as he slid over the seat into the back area where the dog was waiting, lying on top of him with glee. This was her favorite trick. To hide her Hooman from the other hoomans.

They pulled up to the officer who leaned in "Aye aye there missus. Just checking bodies today. Lots of bloody carpooling lane twats with only themselves… I can see more than you. Hello kids."

"I am not a child" David bristled "I am fourteen years old thanks muchly!"

"David, that's enough" Rhiannon said, the script now in full stream as Mica started to cry in the back.

"Mummy I am going to be late for my dance class… you promised. This is so unfair!" she wailed, throwing herself back with those huge blue eyes and wobbling bottom lip that had the Heddlu officer looking at her then deflating.

"Sorry missus, you get yourself along now. Pretty little bit you got there, can't have her upset on account of stupid head counts"

The dog woofed softly and he glanced at the head poking up between the back seat rests. The Heddlu officer stepped back, waving his fingers as he stepped back and watched the sleek black wagon crawl past, four wheel drive. Impact bars no doubt, a beast like that is top of the line. Given all the little lights on the dash and the computer he saw in the girl's lap it's one with all the gadgets up the wazoo. Still .. if he could afford something like that for his kids he would… a scream made him swing as Rhiannon gasped and put her foot down, moving away as the door of a car behind them was wrenched open and the man who was dragged from it looked… wrong.

Ianto sat up and stared out the back window, knowing he was invisible to those outside the vehicle who were pulling the barriers across to cut off the city and he saw the Heddlu officer draw the gun, shout then the faint sound of gunfire as they created more distance.

"Uncle?"

"It's OK. It's OK love. A sickness, an illness. Not… not something you catch from a sneeze or a bite or anything. It has to be given to you like… like an injection or something. Right? Like a drink of …." Ianto's voice faded away as his mind came to the same conclusion as Jack and Rex, tiring to watch the direction they were going before he gave thinks that the house they had just left had a filtering system and a week's worth of water in the system and the one they were heading to had not only a well but three huge water tanks buried in the ground to allow for water to be used without taking from an outside source.

And Rhiannon called him mad to build something like this…this bunker.

Who's laughing now.

.

.

.

.

"So … five" Rex said as he sat heavily.

"Six… another over by Cornwall" Beckett added "Seems he's a truck driver and headed from Cardiff that way before… Jesus woman!"

Gwen had launched herself at the computer, launching Beckett's chair to one side and as the man rolled across the floor and desperately looked at the description. "Rhys… not Rhys. Thanks god… not Rhys. Shit."

"Right. Bottled water everyone" Jack said as he and Rex started to get ready to move "We are headed to the treatment facility now, we will get it shut down and transferred to the other facility across town … get some samples, check the water and hopefully we are just being a bit stupid and over reactive right?"

"Ianto used to call it your dumb-dar" Gwen said softly, "You were always so relieved when you were proven wrong."

"So many things, so many events… I can't remember them all. History was not always my best subject. John knew the timelines better … I just rampage about now. I don't remember this but… I didn't remember the kids either… of the Family." Jack sighed.

"Timelines change, not everything if a fixed point. Except for Jack" Andy said suddenly making Jack look at him with surprise. Andy shrugged as he admitted "Ianto used to say that too."


	11. things are gonna blow up soon

It was wet, cold and dank. Like any good underground facility and Jack missed the Hub as he walked along the grating reminiscing. Ianto hated this stuff, complained all the time about dog shit walked in on the bottom of Owen's boots. Sometimes Owen deliberately did it, when they were feuding like kids.

"Jack"

Jack looked up and found Rex opening a door carefully, gun drawn. Right. Focus. Jack removed his own gun and they slid inside to find a man asleep at the desk. Rex poked him and the man shot to his feet with a weird yodel, swinging to face them "SHIT!"

"Sorry" Rex grinned, not sorry at all. "Torchwood. We need to get some samples of all the drinking water for the region"

"Fuck off!" the man snorted "Are you mad? It's moving so fast… what are you looking for?"

Jack shrugged then explained he had a tip off that the drinking water for Cardiff was going to be contaminated and the man sighed "Come on follow me."

He led them along a gangplank and grabbed a long pole with a little jar at one end which he proceeded to dip in into the water beneath them "This is the hard core stuff. The best place to check. The water for all of Cardiff flows though here, out to the river and then onto the sea. Anything that is for recycling is tapered off further along so this is the most… ah… rich of samples you can get. Is this enough?"

"Prefect" Rex grinned, placing a few drops in the matter transducer. They waited until it pings and Rx cursed softly "Traces. Nothing strong, like … if someone tipped a glass of it done the sink … not … not a large… hang on. It's changing colour.

Jack leaned over and made a noise "Not good. Shit. To good … it's changing by the second … shit. That's not right, the density can't keep rising… shut it down. Now shit the entire thing down. No water to go into the drinking pipes… say it's a fault … stop the water flow!"

"I can't do that. Are you bloody mad?" the man laughed as Rex looked at Jack with horror "It's peaked 100%..."

"Right. If we can't shut it down… we blow it up" Jack said and the worker stood gaping with horror as Jack raced along the gangplank then slammed outside to the SUV where he pulled a containment box out labelled "BOOM" then started to assemble a bomb.

"I set off the fire alarm to evacuate, we need a cover story?" Rex suggested as he came along side "you know it's probably too late… some is already loose out there."

"I know… but we have to do our best" Jack agreed, shoving the bomb at Rex, "Run… we have fifteen minutes on the timer, I will head to the other end where the sewerage treatment is … this could have been flushed as well."

"Great… not just in the shit… we get to blow shit up" Rex muttered and he took off, not looking back as he knew Jack was heading off in the correct direction.

.

.

.

.

"OK, I want everyone to do their usuals" Ianto called out as he got out of the vehicle and groaned, letting the blood circulate back to his legs as he looked around. He loved this place. A little off the grid hobby farm that the elderly couple shut down and sold on, keeping a small area to build their retirement house. Great as they still watched over things and the kids loved their 'granny and gramps' that had no family of their own. The few geese, goats and chicken still roamed about and a neighbour liked to graze his sheep and cattle in the otherwise unused fields around it. It ws a good deal. The old man kept an eye on the place, fed the chickens and such… rang if the spouting blew off. You know … a nice old man. And his wife was such a motherer.

"Uncle?" Mica said softly "Can you carry my bags please?"

"Of course princess" Ianto smiled, reaching for the bright purple luggage that matched Rhiannon's bright pink. David of course had blue. Ianto's black not a surprise either. Myfanwy was running around making crazy howling noises and they ignored her. She always did that, so excited to be 'home' where she was allowed to sleep in the beds get on the sofa and generally be a brat.

The holiday house.

Ianto's retreat.

.

.

.

.

"We are up to twenty three" Beckett said flatly, no longer amused at all as the death toll rose.. well the undead. He glanced back to the screen showing the CCTV feed to the cells. The woman sitting across from Jack on the screen as he spoke to her in the integration room looked normal enough, except for the soft crying and the fact her hair was falling out in clumps.

"It was like this this morning. I had me shower, washed me hair… usual stuff. I've brought me shampoo bottle In case something was in it" she sniffled and Jack nodded, taking the item as Beckett confirmed in his ear that she was on the western line. Same as all the other infected. Thank god only a few suburbs had been tainted.

Well .. small mercies really. Not only were the people already starting to die and turn, the pets were too. It was creepy. Especially as not all were. Boiling it stopped it. Only those who drank form the tap were affected… and this poor woman who had not only had a shower but had made some jelly to eat for breakfast, thus sealing her fate. Nothing to do with the shower. The jelly was the cold water kind… if only she's boiled her kettle eh?

There was no telling where this might end.


	12. not contained?

Ianto was patched in once more listening as they discussed the events so far. Jack was in the middle of the screen … of course. Ianto had tried several different cameras until he found the one that gave him the prefect view of him.

"So we have cordoned off the two suburbs, we can only flush the pipes and hope we got everyone to stop in time. Of course… we know we didn't and there will be some more deaths occur, if they haven't already" the PM's voice echoed in the tinny speakers as they spoke via Skype "we will send in the troops in civilian skivvies to canvas and check for any that may be left. It is a military operation now. Thank you Captain, as always you were swift and correct in your actions. You know … the local government might not be so happy."

"The old treatment plant can handle the slack for a few months while a new one is sorted" Gwen said as she leaned against the desk and blocked Ianto's view making him growl softly "the main concern is for travellers. We know a certain amount must have left before we closed the door … mop up on those will be the real chore."

"And that is where we will enlist your help" the PM said with that clam authority of a bitch who doesn't really care "See what you can do to help track and trace… we will send in our teams to clean up."

Clean up" Jack repeated "I don't like the sound of that. Not everyone is infected. Some people are perfectly fine."

"And we will assess each and every person before a determination is made Captain" she said sternly then her voice softened again "This is not the same as… then. There is not to be internment camps… cleansing … no. We will be more careful this time."

"That's what they always say" Jack said as he signalled the call's end "Good day Prime Minister."

.

.

.

.

David found his uncle in the garden, revelling in the fact he could be outside during the day. He had to be so careful in Cardiff, so built up with drones over head and the threat of someone or something finding him. Out here he ws free.

"Uncle?"

"How's your boyfriend?"

"Burning in hell I hope" David replied with the same glower his Uncle sometimes wore. Ianto couldn't help but grin as he saw so much of himself in this teenage ball of angst.

"Tell you what, you and I can go over to Farmer Dev and see if he has that cattle beast for us hmm? We can take the four by four and the trailer to haul the carcass back. Then you and I will butcher it together in the shed." Ianto offered, David loving the visceral act of cutting a full cow up into the edible meat cuts you would but in a supermarket Of course… wild and free meat tasted so much better.

"Where is your sister?" Ianto asked as he checked the large farm bikes were ready to roll.

"Helping Mama with some of the food we brought. Man … we emptied the freezer completely!" David answered.

"Yes, we might be here a while. Do you mind?"

"Are you kidding? Cardiff was so dead!" David huffed "I can't wait until I can leave school. Maybe then you and me can come here sometimes … spend weeks away from the shitty hole."

"I actually love Cardiff. Miss the cobbles underfoot" Ianto tried not to scold "It is rich in history that place. Besides … I have some fond memories there, even if some were a little … vicious."

David grinned at his uncle who had told him some of the crazy shit Torchwood had embroiled him in, the Weevils and the Purple Hyrax something that David had loved to hear about. The Pteranodon called Myfanwy the dog had been named after? Still not sure on that one though.

Uncle Ianto could lie ya know.

.

.

.

.

Jack stood on the rooftop overlooking Cardiff as beneath him the team worked to isolate the runners. He knew they would not get them all, this was loose whatever it was. Only time before it mutated and started the new chain of event he was now vaguely remembering from the history books.

The Time of the Decay.

That's what it was called. A time when the dead walked and there was chaos, lies and underhanded politics .. bullshit and it lasted almost a decade before it all died out a natural death as they finally got hold of all the infected and put them down.

With malice.

Jack shuddered and considered telling the team the truth then sighed, looking across the city as the lights all started to come on in the twilight.

Tell them in the morning.

What difference could a night make?


	13. you never really retire

"OK … so … this guy filled the drinking water tank on his camper van before heading off for the weekend. He then not only consumed the water, he emptied the tank out here in London at this holiday park, and then refilled it. Not only is he contaminated… the water was bled into this animal trough that then bled directly into the refuse pipes to the treatment centre to start again." Beckett talked slowly as his finger traced the line from the holiday park to the water treatment facility nearby "So … we have a second outbreak."

"How strong?"

"Estimating now" Beckett said as he swung to look at his sister that was with Gwen and Gwen looked like she needed a sleep or three "Looks like a small area. We got the treatment plant closed down to pump out the water and wash the pipes…. Mostly this block here... six houses? We got to the pipes before the water even reached the treatment facility… I think."

"You think?"

"Well … if any dead people start moping about we know we did not make it in time" Rex said with that deadeye look.

"Right kids" Jack called to, gaining everyone's attention "This is what I remember. It's not contained. We will have small smatterings of outbreaks for about the next ten to twelve months. We will have to treat each case carefully, destroy those infected and be sure beyond a doubt that the people we are aiming the gun at is really infected. Like most zombies, aim for the brain."

"Zombies" Andy repeated with a shiver "Are we calling them that?"

"No. This is the Time of the Decay. We call them Decayed or Decaying. Like… we have three Decaying in this house or .. we destroyed two Decayed. OK?" Jack said calmly as he looked around the room, his gaze falling on Jefferson who had just retuned from the cleansing of a neighbourhood "You OK?"

"The smell. You don't' really get away from that" he said softly.

"I know… imagine what the interment caps smelt like during the 'Turning' a few years back. You were just a teenager, you were lucky. You missed the worst of the cleansing then. Entire families loaded up and thrust into furnaces, Nazi style. Some not even dead … just refusing to let go of their loved ones so in they went too. It was a stench that is incredible. I only ever smelt that same level of stench at the end of the word in Utopia when…. Well" Jack let his voice die, realizing he was about to talk of things that in the end … things that did not come to pass. TYTNW now left in the recesses of the fee that still remembered.

"Jack?" Gwen said softly, pulling him back to the present.

"Right. Let's compile some figures for UNIT" he sighed clapping his hands as they started to get ready to dance with the devil.

.

.

.

.

Ianto heard the phone and grimaced as his sister answered it then the silence before she called out his name. Not the stage name… his name. Could only be one person. Ianto sighed as he accepted the phone from her.

"Ma'am?"

"Ah. There you are Agent Jones. We have a little bother with something that the local agencies are all puling together for and I need all eyes on this"

"Yes Ma'am, I am already monitoring the undead situation happening and do think it is contained, for the most part" Ianto told her as Rhiannon's eyes widened and she mouthed 'undead' at him with total rage. Ianto turned his back to her, then saw her reflection it the window anyway as she placed her hands on her hips. He had some explaining to do but right now he had to focus "Yes. Yes Ma'am."

"You know I need a representative there and I know we agreed that you could have your retirement but this is too … raw. Too similar to Miracle Day not to have people jump all over it. I need someone who is impartial and will tell me the facts as they become apparent"

"Ma'am, Captain Harkness always…"

"The Captain and I do not see eye to eye these days as you well know. The sensitive relations between out islands and the US were damaged when he released those files on the death camps"

"Yes Ma'am. This is true but… it was the right call." Ianto defended him without hesitation "The treatment of the dead was uncalled for and totally cruel to those who were left behind. I defended his decision when the Children had to be saved at the cost of one … I defend his decision not to let the death camps remain hidden."

"But that was not his call."

"Ma'am .. with all due respect. If not his … a Time Agent from the Future, from another planet that has travelled as a companion to the Doctor and knows more of our planets history than we have yet lived of it … Ma'am .. who can we trust?" Ianto said gently "He never shows his hand, only a few cards then does a slight of hand anyway. He lies, he always lies. Like the Doctor … and are we not still standing when some countries folded in the aftermath? The African nations are still trying to fight back to some form or order even with the UN in there helping clear up … how many years later?"

Rhiannon huffed softly as she tapped the clock on the wall above the phone and he glanced at her "Ma'am … I am sorry but we have to bring this to a close, time is ticking and it is soon going to be too close to me. The tracing will soon bounce off Hong Kong and then there are only five other false leads before your people find me. And we did agree … that is dirty pool."

"Quite right. Just… if you can come … I would appreciate it."

Ianto sighed as he pinched his nose and knew he could not really say no. "Yes Ma'am. I will consider."

He let her hang up first because there was no way he could do it, even if it meant he was only thirty seconds and one last dummy site from the final trace hitting his last firewall.

No one hung up on the queen of fucking England!


	14. here we go

Jack was sitting in the conference room with two of the UNIT big-wig representatives and their entourage, government officials and Prime Ministers of the common wealth were there or on the spilt screens in their respective government offices. The French Prime Minister sat silently waiting.

The President of the United States was also on a screen talking to someone off screen quietly as they waited for the final screen to change from black as the last arrival made an appearance and they could start the show. The screen flickered before Her Majesty appeared on the screen, smiling as everyone rushed to sit up like kids when the teacher enters the classroom.

"Good morning everyone. These are perilous times and I feel the need to pull tighter. I do not want a repeat of previous misinterpretations and secrets, information withheld or savage intent that cannot be agreed to by all. This outbreak is only in the early stages and we have hope that it is contained it but this is a wakeup call to all of us" she spoke calmly "Some maybe already travelled to other regions, if so they might contaminate your areas… or there might already be a second or third cell of these people deliberately infecting those vulnerable to the effects of the drug. We have read the reports from Torchwood and UNIT in this small cluster and believe it possible that the good Captain is correct. This is not over yet. We have decided on a representative that will answer only to us, to us alone. He will essentially be ME in the field. All of you are answerable to him and he will have the final say on any and all decisions that affect the lives and freedoms of any peoples in harms way. Do I make myself clear Mister President?"

"Yes Ma'am" he said in his gravelly voice, blinking like he was surprised by her ire. OK … so … maybe his country didn't handle the Miracle Day deaths that well either. But, no one was blameless there.

The doer opened to the conference room as the President assured the Queen of their preparations already being implemented that meant those 'undead' that may appear would not sufferer the same fact as previous…ah…. Mistakes…. and Ianto entered unannounced, heading to the end of the table that faces the screen where he placed the briefcase down quietly and looked up at the screen as the president finished by admitting Jack's recommendations given so far had merit, then the queen saw her man and she smiled "Ah. Agent Jones… there you are. You came."

"Didn't really have a choice did I?" Ianto said calmly, not looking at the man having a conniption to his left as Jack flew back in his chair as if under attack "You are my favorite Mum after all."

Her face softening as she looked down at him "Thank you for coming out of your long since deserved retirement Agent. Now … you have the floor."

"Thank you Mum" Ianto bowed, then cleared his throat as he addressed the room "I am Special Agent Ianto Jones. Some knew me from my years in Torchwood, some from my time at Warehouse 13 and some of you from my time with the Doctor. Mister President, we met during the time of the Mount Rushmore massacre that I helped clean up before the Big Foot responsible was hinted down."

"Yes… yes Special Agent Jones. I remember you.. thought you were UNIT" the President frowned on his screen.

"No. Her Majesty's rep. as per." Ianto cleared his throat and took a glance at Jack who was now stock still with shock, then looked away "As her personal pet, sometimes it seems. She is a lovely mistress though."

Everyone laughed as they were supposed to … bar the man in the WWII Great Coat who sat still as a statue staring at the handsome man in the black clothing with just a pop of a red kerchief as colour.

They finished the meeting with jobs being divvied up and action plans agreed to. Everyone noticed the usually floor hogging Captain never spoke, never moved, just watched SA Jones like a hawk. Ianto then made sure he was the first one out, moving swiftly along towards the elevator and he stepped in pushing the button and then stepping back as the doors swished closed… and Jack slid between them like a fucking wraith.

They stood regarding each other and the crack showed Rex running after them to slam against the outer doors, too late to join them. Rex swore and made for the stairs, not understanding why Jack had shot from his chair like a mad man, letting it fly back against the wall as he ran after the man in the black suit. He raced down the stairs to the next floor and jammed the button repeatedly, swinging to those waiting and saying 'take the next one' before stepping in as the doors opened, then yelping as he wss slammed against the wall by Jack's body, Ianto crouching for another attack.

The doors closed as everyone's gaping faces disappeared.

Rex got to his feet as Jack roared, reaching Ianto as they slammed against the other wall and Rex gaped now as Jack kissed Ianto savagely then howled, staggering back with his hand over his mouth. Ianto spitting out blood from Jack's torn lip he had taken from Jack as a souvenir, then Ianto swung, his fist catching Jack and sending him against the back wall and Jack slid down to sit dazed.

Ianto turned to Rex and looked at him long and hard, the small pug nosed gun sliding from his sleeve as he shot Jack at point blank range without breaking eye contact with Rex. Rex grimaced as Ianto shrugged, the gun sliding away again.

"You must be Rex Matheson. The American." Ianto said calmly.

"Yes."

"I am Ianto Jones. The other dead man in the room. We are all dead men here" Ianto smiled. It was eerie.

"But Jack and I are immortal ones" Rex pointed out.

"OK. Then ... we are all immortals here" Ianto clarified, Jack gasping back to life, roaring as he rose to his feet and seized Ianto again, this time burying his face in Ianto's shoulder as he wept.

Rex finally got it.

"Oh. That Ianto."

Like there could be any other!


	15. when the man comes around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the word count when I went ot post this for the story so far (14 chaps) was 13,133 words which I will take as a good omen for my day today. John is not the only one who has 13 as a lucky number xx

They sat at the diner with cups of coffee… ok. Two of them did, the Welshman had hot chocolate because the smell of the place told him the coffee would not be to his liking. Jack seemed not to care and it showed his taste buds had forgotten a good cup.

"How long ere you gone for?" Ianto asked after a while.

"About two hundred or so" Jack said softly, poking at the bowl of sugar sachets on the table.

"Ah."

Rex looked between them "So … you two were lovers?"

"Yes" Jack said even as Ianto said "No."

Jack frowned.

"Jack didn't love me so … friends with benefits for him I guess" Ianto leaned back to stare at the black man "I did love him. A bone of contention."

Jack blinked "That's what you think?"

"That's what I know" Ianto replied "did you not get up and walk away from my body in that stadium? Hmmmm?"

"I had a planet to save" Jack said.

"You always have a planet to save" Ianto snorted and Jack had that weird déjà vu punch in the gut.

"The world is always ending" he said softly, taking a hitched breath "Ianto … it's been almost three hundred years since I last saw you and still … still my skin is itching to be rubbed against yours. Your smell… laugh … if you think I didn't love you … that was my bad. My bad for knowing I would have to lose you. Have to walk away and be ready to do it. Every day, every time my hand brushed yours…I…."

Ianto sighed and drummed his fingers on the table top "and still … here we are as I knew we would be. Awkward."

"You hid from me!" Jack roared, loud enough for the entire place to freeze with shock at the sudden explosion.

"And yet again … here we are." Ianto blinked slowly.

Jack stared at him and started to laugh, softly at first then he sat back and roared with mirth, waving a hand at Ianto to continue.

"Right. When I died … you kissed me. A swap of energy I guess, like when Lisa killed me. Only it took longer to work because you were dying too. I woke alone, confused. I thought it was a normal wakening, like last time you did that. That I would simply have a second chance.. my third… no. Fourth life you had given me like a fucking cat. Her Majesty help me set up my life later on. Only when I cut myself cutting carrots one night it healed. I knew then it had been different this time. I suppose it was the proximity of the Tardis… I don't know."

"What… Tardis?" Jack leaned forward "When?"

"How do you think I got out of the stadium after you took off?" Ianto canted his head "It was a woman in a weird outfit and a lovely childlike personality that took me to Rhiannon's. Well .. in a roundabout way. She told me I was an impossible thing, that someone called BW had been naughty and I had to hide from you. Be a good boy and stay out of the timestreams for a while. I was happy to stay there forever … se my sister grow old, my niece and nephew… even Miracle Day didn't call me out… but … now this and apparently her majesty trumps the Doctor. I mean … I did hear him in the background when she was talking to me, scolding her about something. If she hadn't called him Uncle Doctor I might not have known it was him. Apparently they have decided it is time to rejoin the timestreams. You know … so far I have counted fourteen faces?"

Jack blinked, "What? Are you sure?"

"You have Nine and Ten right? Eleven was … well … he looked like Frobisher ya know… very weird. Then came this pretty lady one then another man … this one… ahhhh… spoilers sweetie!" Ianto grinned, transforming into the man Jack knew so well, so young, handsome and full of cheeky sass.

"I have missed you" Jack whispered.

Ianto stared at him, wondering if he should trust him.

He lied too.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was hesitant to enter the base but knew he had to sooner or later, taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, walking behind Jack as he always did, coat flying out to match Jack's deep strides and Rex again found himself running to keep up with the long legged men. Damn .. not like he was short or anything, they just had this … charisma about them.

They entered the big room fill of desks, computers and agents, the first one to look up being Andy who squeaked as he clocked the man taking Jack's coat effortlessly to swing and place on the coat rack.

"Fuck me!" Andy said.

"Sorry Andy Pandy, thought we talked about that" Ianto said as she swished past, heading for the whiteboard full of info. Gwen turned at the sound of his voice and she stared at him as he came to a stop to look at it then point "This timeline is not right. He didn't not enter the liquor store until an hour later … there is a three hour window here that we have no info on. We need to know who he met, what he ate… I feel that he imbibed something here. The time of the infection was here."

"Infection?" Jack asked like they had never been apart "What makes you think that Tiger?"

Ianto gave him the stink eye that only widened Jack's grin then said "because this has an incubation period of three weeks."

"How do you know that?" Andy asked.

"Because the body in the car was not the first one" Ianto said as he pulled a file from his briefcase "There was one a week earlier."

"So … this is not anything to do with the flight attendant girlfriend?" Andy huffed "Fuck, I've been working on this for…"

"The first one was in Egypt" Ianto cut Andy off, looking over at him "Her flight itinerary put her there in the first week of June?"

Andy rose with glee "YEP!"

Gwen managed to fall into a chair as shock took over.

Ianto never even lanced at her as he started to remake the timeline with an excited Andy who tentatively touched Ianto's shoulder as if to reassure himself that he was real.

Jack simply did his Cheshire cat impression.

Ianto was back.


	16. Nosey

Ianto was swinging in the chair he had chosen. Ironically the one he always sat in wherever he was with Jack … to his left. The man that entered the base did not clock the man sitting quietly in the chair, heading straight for jack with a grin "hey handsome! You didn't come over last night… I didn't cum either!"

Ianto stopped swinging, watching Jack's face show the instant horror as his latest lover plonked himself in his lap and leaned back to look at Ianto for the first time, running his eyes up and down him then leaning forward. "Hello there sweetheart. Aren't' you a little too well dressed for…"

His voice petered out as the small blade hooked his left nostril, the space he had invaded now toxic as Ianto smiled politely and whispered "Back the fuck away from me slowly or I will take your nose off … sweetheart!"

The man carefully extracted himself from Ianto's space leaning the other way with a hand over his nose as he stared at the creature now unfurling from the chair to tower over him "And if you EVER call me by anything other than my given name I will garrote you with your own dick… must be pretty big to swing around here!"

"Oh really?" the man sneered "And what name is that? John Hart already made his known and I doubt you can compare to that crazy bastard!"

"Ianto" Jack said softly, pushing the man off him and rising to face Ianto "Come on. Brooks …. He … is … is just…"

"A fluffer?" Ianto canted his head, "or… do you call it … a dabbler?"

Jack blinked.

"Ianto I … you're taking the piss" Jack suddenly blurted, "you… wanker, you had me concerned. God, that dry humor of yours!"

"So … Hart?"

"Yeah. Came by a year or so back, looking for someone else and decided to call in like it was a normal thing to walk through the front door. He even signed the guest register!" Gwen sorted "Prick."

"Well… I am back now! We shall see about him swinging about like he fucking owns the place." Ianto sniffed.

"Are you?" Jack leaned closer, everyone and everything bleeding away as they were so close they could feel one another's breath on their face. "Back. Are you really back?"

"For now" Ianto replied.

.

.

.

.

.

"An Emirates Flight. She stayed over for two nights, a different flight back" Beckett said.

"Is that normal?" Gwen asked.

"No … loos like she usually did a straight turn around, sometimes same flight. She only stayed overnight if it was a red eye back … no. She was there for a reason, we are having trouble getting the CCTV footage from the places she went… not ours see" Lucy said then glanced at her brother and added "For now."

"Luce. You didn't" Beckett hissed.

"He's gagging for me. You know he is." She grinned aback.

"Slut!"

"Yep" she giggled, "I expect that footage within the next four hours."

"My sister. The whore" Beckett said dreamily "I am so proud."

"Wait… Ianto? As in … Ianto Jones?" the little turd finally got who he was playing with and glanced over at Jack "Jack? Is … I thought he ws dead."

"That shouldn't be an unusual concept around this place" Ianto muttered as he looked over at the American in the room "Rex? Any word on the bloods on that dog?"

"Excuse me… who is in charge here?" Jack asked with incredulity.

"Apparently him" Brooks said calmly.

.

.

.

.

.

"Right. The dog had something in it's system the same as the body. So far… the dog had something more than the other bodies. I think it had pure… not diluted and mixed with the water so … it's why it's slightly different. There seems to be a compound that water masks" Lucy said as she placed folders down and slid them to each person around the table "Ianto was right. The dog was the key here."

"The product it ate was pure… so we know for certain that this is the site zero for its entrance into our problem" Rex drummed his fingers, not opening the file as most did. Ianto and Jack didn't open them either, watching the bright purple haired little girl bounce around the room. "Since this is site zero, I think she is the mule."

"Right… so Egypt is where she got it?" Jack asked.

"She met this man" Beckett tapped the screen it the wall flickered to life, a man's grainy face now shown and everyone turned to stare at it. Ianto frowned, swinging slightly.

"Is that a scar over his left eyebrow?" Jack asked.

"Like Jason Momoa bit… not as hot" Lucy agreed then gawked at Jack and added "Or as hawt as you Captain Hot Stiff."

"Thank you… duly noted" Jack said with a nod.

"Right… so we need to find this man" Rex said as he rubbed his chin.

"He's outside" Ianto said as he looked at the security monitors "he just got out of a taxi cab."

"Bullshit!" Rex spluttered as he leaned over Ianto's shoulder to look.

Yep.

There he was entering their dummy security store.

Mr Not Momoa.


	17. seen my doggie?

Everyone stood stock still with shock and Ianto was the first to move, slipping into Torchwood mode like he had never left, walking out from the secure area into the store frontage with an air of disinterest to pluck up a random box of tat and start filling a shelf with it like it was the greatest thing.

"Excuse me."

Ianto apparently could not hear, pausing to read the label on the piece of shit whatever it was, humming softly to himself so the man stepped closer and said loudly "Hey!"

"Oh my!" Ianto spun to face him and gave him a glare to match that portrait his sister kept to annoy him "hay is for horses sir. Perhaps you meant to say excuse me!"

In the back room several mouths fell as Ianto eyeballed the man and Gwen sniggered along with Jack as they watched a well rehearsed dance start, Ianto rising that eyebrow as well as his chin to appear larger than the man, looking down on him.

"Whatever!" the man spat, now confused as hell "Look. Something weird is going on here. My…my brother's dog … went missing and its GPS chip on its collar is showing as in this area. You seen a Doberman in your travels mate?"

"Right… his bro must not have told him it died and he buried it" Beckett hissed.

His sister shoved him and stage whispered back "Zombie Dog! Remember? This dude knows that thing resurrects!"

"Shhhh" Andy clipped them both in the back of the head while watching Ianto pivot in his heel to turn his back on the man like he was not a threat, placing another thing on the shelf.

"Got a photo?" Ianto asked nonchalantly "Has been a pack of them in the area… one shifty looking bastard on his own skulks around at night."

"That'll be him!" the man lit up "Don't like the sunlight much. Makes them pissed as all hell and they … ar… well. Dogs right?"

"Photosensitive" Lucy muttered, taking notes and she grinned as the hapless man give away secrets.

"Here… this is him" the man shoved a phone at Ianto's face and Jack made a noise of amusement as Ianto took it to look closer, passing it calmly over the built in scanner in the front counter, instantly giving them access.

"Jammy bastard" Beckett laughed as his fingers moved quickly to download the phone's contents "How did he know that was there?"

"Yep" Ianto popped the p and Jack grinned, then cleared his throat like he has said a filthy word.

"Torchwood standard issue scanner, Ianto always new things like that" Gwen whispered.

Ianto continued to talk "Out by the bins. Comes after lock-up. I sometimes stay late to do inventory … this one been out there the last to nights. Weird though… it just… stands there like it wants me to come out to it. I've not done though. Allergic."

"Don't!" the man warned "He's dangerous. Got loose and … well. Should be shot."

"Awwww"

"In the head."

"Like most zombies" Beckett said smugly, then grunted as Andy's hand met the back of his head again and they fell silent.

"Tell you what… come back near closing, wait in here with me and we will watch, eh?" Ianto said helpfully. Smiling in a way that transformed him into someone so young, innocent. Sexy.

"Yeah… you don't mind?"

"I may be allergic, but I am not a monster" Ianto said with wide eyes "Poor dog. Sure… come back about eight. I shut at half past, will give it time to think it is safe to venture out. We don't' want to spook it."

"No! We don't."

.

.

..

"Right… he's due back soon" Gwen sat heavily and sighed looking at the clock knowing she was missing Anwen's bedtime again. At least Rhys was due home tonight.

"Charlie" Lucy said as she turned to face Gwen "His mane is Charles McNamara. No relation to the Car man or the dog."

"Except for thinking his bark and bite are both scary" Andy agreed. "So … what are you thinking?"

"He will not come alone. He will know the moment Ianto sees the dog up close he will now it's dead and a zombie. So he will be assuming that they will need Ianto to help catch the …ok. The ZD. If they do catch the ZD Ianto will know too much and will have to be subdued… or made dead" Jack pondered to everyone "Of course… ZD is already dead."

"Jack…can we not call the fucking thing ZD. It sounds like a sexual disease" Ianto complained.

"Well .. if you think about it mate… it sort of is. I mean .. one of those ZDs gets hold of you… you are pretty well fucked ya know" Beckett pointed out and Jack started to laugh.

"Well … let's just get these men scooped up and a truth serum administered to find out if there are any more this side of the ditch. Torchwood Cairo can take on the Egypt side of things. The whole point of all the other agencies is for the load to be spread" Jack clapped his hands and shooed everyone to work.

"You know Jack since we went global … it feels so much less of a family and more of a bloody job!" Gwen complained and Rex nodded his head in agreement.

"Bloody Torchwood."

.

.

.

You are getting some posts early as I have to start work early in the morning and i know you would rather them now than four or five hours later than usual.


	18. moves like Jagger

Rex had offered to take Ianto down to their armoury. Actually, he was hoping to get him alone to actually see the man properly. It was like looking though a mist or a fog, Ianto never easy to peg and Rex did pride himself on reading people. This one though… a blank wall. Like Jack.

"One of Jackie's favourite playrooms" Rex said to break the ice and Ianto turned from the bank of buttons in the lift to stare at him. Rex felt slightly unnerved now as Ianto gave him a look he hadn't seen before. Appraisal.

"You call him that like an insult. Why? Does his sexuality make you uncomfortable so you feel the need to return the favour?" Ianto asked with a slow blink "You are trying to emasculate him … make him sound like a female … does it make it easier to be near him? Trying not to see him as a man who likes men?"

Rex stood there stunned, unable to answer as Ianto slowly walked across the small space of the lift, now face to face "I have seen the way you sneer at him. Tell me Agent … when you first saw him … the first contact… you didn't see a gay man. You didn't see a sexual being … you saw a threat."

Rex opened his mouth but nothing came out. He frowned as he tried to understand what was happening here… this weird feeling that made him immobile.

"Tell me … the first time you saw him … he was saving you, right?" Ianto canted his head "I do not know the story, don't need to. I know him. He came in guns blazing, laughing and with some cool quips. You asking him who he was with such … confusion. Like now. Right?"

Rex nodded.

"You see… you are trying to figure me out and I confuse you. Because he confuses you and although you now see him as gay and treat him as something you are not happy with, the truth is in that moment... that first moment when you looked at him and said 'who are you' it didn't matter what his answer was. Most likely he said Torchwood."

"Gwen said it actually" Rex said an Ianto smiled, then continued.

"You see Rex … in that moment deep down you knew you would never really know this man. He's an enigma, a wraith… what he gives the world is a mere construct of the real being that he is. You can try but you will never find the right label for him because there isn't one that fits. Jack is… more. More than anything you try to pin on him. And I am the same. Because of him … before him I was a man who loved women. God... the female body swaying to sexy music in a pretty frock could keep me entertained but… now… this? Only him. No one and nothing excited me… just the mere smell of him in passing makes me hard."

Rex swallowed, now pressed against the wall of the elevator, his eyes wide as he struggled to breathe, Ianto still not even touching him as he leaned in "So hard that it quivers. That man is a sexual being that is beyond this timeline, beyond this backwards century from a time where there is no label for love. Man and woman, man and man, woman and woman, man and two women, three men and a woman … who knows. Endless possibilities for a family… and there is no monogamy. You wanna shag... you shag. It's hard for him to live in a time where we do not share freely with one another, where sex is not something you pass between you like a well read book or a handshake or a cup of sugar… not easily enjoyed. There are so many rules here… so many …. Uptight, withheld, in denial, sad people who will never know the freedom of fucking for the sake of a good…..hard….fuck."

Rex made a low noise, jerking as Ianto finally leaned in so much that his hand brushed Rex's crotch and Rex's eyes widened with horror as Ianto is smiled and stepped back. "You see Agent… you will never label me ether. Not now. I have transcended the thing I once was. For I do not like men…or women… I love Jack. Only Jack. Because he is all those, none of those and … more than any of those labels. Unfortunately for you… this is a concept that still frightens you. Still … makes you question your own sexuality, your own label. You need to cut that shit out. Stop trying to label people. At the end of the day… this man before you who you do not know… this man who you would have instantly thought of as a librarian or maybe a real estate agent or something… this man just made you cum in your pants like a teenager with my animalistic ways. Does it matter? I may not be into you, you are not into me yet a moment ago my animal called yours out to play and you were helpless to stop it. That's Jack. That is what he is, if any label is to fit here … Jack is a wild Beastie rampaging along with joy and reckless abandon."

Rex let his breath out slowly, plucking at his pants with disgust as the pre-cum was sticky in his underwear and he was well aware that the man now stood a few feet away could probably fuck him sideways right now in this elevator and he would let him.

"Jesus Christ" Rx finally said shakily "And if he is that… what are you?"

The doors of the elevator opened and hands reached in, seizing Rex by the lapels and dragging him out then slam him against the far wall of the corridor, Jack snarling into his face "MINE!"

"Steady on there, Jack" Ianto walked past patting Jack's shoulder gently "Poor man just jizzed himself, don't make him pee himself too."

Jack looked down at Rex's crotch and blinked, then stepped back, looking at Rex in a more predatory way as he repeated "Mine!"

Rex put his hands up in surrender, no closer to finding any reason for the energy these two men emitted like fucking radiation. Of course… Gwen would have explained it to him had he asked.

They were rock stars.


	19. focus people

Rex emerged from the changing rooms freshly showered and slightly subdued as Ianto spun on his heel to look over at him. Then away. Jack was sitting on the desk like a child in a school room, his eyes fixed on Ianto as he and Andy tried to fix the timeline. The man was due back in less than an hour, they had to get this right.

"But … then what about the man in the Burberry?" Andy asked tapping the grainy picture and Ianto leaned in close, frowning before he grunted and leaned out again to turn and look at Jack with something akin to anger.

Rex caught it and paused still tucking in his shirt to see something unexplainable exchange between the two men and Jack shrugged. It was a conversation. Rex watched Ianto's eyebrow rise, his hand flick and Jack's shoulders shrug again. What the hell? Signals? They can… "how are you doing that?"

"Level two Physic ability" Jack said softly "Ianto is not as strong as someone from my neck of the woods but he has a little ability. He can connect with me on a telepathic level. Not words yet.. but .. definitely feelings, random images… you know… in my time we can freely do this with a bonded mate."

"Bonded" Andy said softly "Are you two …"

"No" Ianto said.

"Yes" Jack said, then snorted "Ianto and I … are on the same wavelength. I think we always were, since the first roll in the warehouse, we knew we could feel one another on some level. The Space Whale emphasised it with her sad song."

Ianto sighed, then looked at the photo again and Jack finally said "I don't know. I checked and there is nothing to suggest it is him."

"He likes to emulate you, copy you,, chase you around. Did he not become a Captain to mock you being a captain? Did he not find me… interesting? Lends to the idea that maybe this time.. it's me he is emulating in an effort to get your attention … his own right hand Welshman in a sexy coat?" Ianto said as he canted his head and Gwen looked up from the phone call she was in the middle of to Rhys, her eyes going to the picture, then to Ianto.

"Jack?" she called out.

"Well … I will check again but I am telling you…there is no signature…" Jack whipped out his wristlet and started taping his VM while still maintaining eye contact with Ianto "I would get a notification, a ting if he was anywhere near…if he…. Son of a whore."

"It's Hart" Ianto spat, swinging to stare at the photo again, "He's bleached his 'Ianto toy' for some reason but… it's him. John fucking Hart! In this timeline again. Involved. Why… why would he have anything to do with this?"

"Because it would get me an invitation past the firewalls of his VM if he sought me out Eye Candy" John Hart preened behind them as Jack's VM finally gave a weird pinging noise and Jack rose from the desk to turn and gape. "Hello Sweetie… thanks for opening the signal. Did you miss me lover?"

Jack swung.

Rex yelled and Ianto grabbed his arm, pulling him back as he rushed to intervene "It's OK. It's how they greet each other. Don't' worry… not like John can kill him and if Jack kills John… no real loss."

"Oh pudding, that's mean" John purred at Ianto, taking his eyes off the prize and getting a chair across his shoulders than made him fall to his knees, Jack straddling his back to hold him in a headlock, snarling as he stated to choke him out. John's face showed his horror and confusion at the sudden change of play, Ianto stepping over to squat, looking into the man's eyes.

"Hello Captain, play nice and I will make him do so too" Ianto purred, winking as he tapped Jack's arm "Cariad. I want to talk to him please."

Ianto and Jack stared into one another's eyes then Jack loosed his grip. A little.

"Thank you"

John choked and writhed, then flopped as he saw that Jack had him in a grip that was not about to break, looking at Ianto again.

"Now then … I feel this is not your doing, but you did insert yourself. Why?" Ianto asked motioning Jack to let him up and John showed his gratitude by seizing Ianto and kissing him before anyone could react. Well … except Ianto. John howled as he leapt back his hand over his mouth with horror as blood started to trickle out between his fingers.

Jack pointed and laughed "Hah! He did that to me too! Sexy Tiger bites!"

"Stop it!"

"Sorry Tiger" Jack grinned, pulling up his pants and placing his hands on his hips as he crowed silently, watching Ianto as he canted his head.

"Right… I was shagging the air hostess and .. well … she told me all about this little scheme she had going with this wonder drug that made you feel invincible. I recognised it after my first taste and stopped. You know… you have to have a few doses in your system for it to initiate the Decay. Thy had us taste it at the Academy so we would know it and steer clear. I knew and stopped, told her it made me feel weird and she laughed. I then remembered she was from here, this timeline and the events coming … I knew it meant I might have a way back to you and…" John sighed flapping a hand "It's so boring out there now. Everything is so … bland. I miss out little games."

"You killed me!" Jack said angrily "Several times! And you caused mayhem, death and destruction and... we lost Owen and Tosh.… you pointed a gun at Ianto!"

Ianto whispered softly "But he did not hurt me."

"No. I smelt him on you … I was jealous alright but .. I would never hurt something of Jack's" John nodded, then sighed softly "and I see why. My god, you are more magnificent each time I see you. What is your secret?"

"I only eat the best!" Ianto said blandly.

John blinked, then roared with glee as Jack tried not to preen.

Rex watched Gwen raise her gun slowly and take aim at John who grinned and blew her a kiss.

"Oh yeah… don't ever let him kiss you" Gwen added, Rex now horrified at the day that had descended into such … weirdness.

And sooo homoerotic.


	20. time to seek answers

The man came. Mr Not Momoa. Ianto had started calling him that in his head. MNM.

_Why not, they can have ZDs I can have a MNM. Right?_

"So glad you could make it" Ianto smiled softly then motioned, "This is my girlfriend Lucy. Don't mind her, she is always looking at things like she wants to have them but on my salary, she will have to settle for just looking at everything. Like a nervous habit."

This set the tone for the MNM opening his suitcase and getting out what appeared to be things to catch a dog that Lucy openly picked up and fiddled with, finding them to be a little bit more, her eyes widening as she found something that should not have been in there, placing it down quickly as Ianto maintained eye contact with the man who had no idea she was wantonly messing with his stuff behind his back.

She mouthed 'alien' at Ianto who had a momentary pause to process, then he changed tack like a pro, asking MNM if he wanted a coffee? "Have me own little machine back here, come see."

"My brother is due any time to help me catch the damned thing" MNM said looking at the doors with concern, the dusk approaching.

"Oh, the one that owns the dog?" Ianto asked innocently, knowing this one was clearly not the dead one out back dripping everywhere.

"No, the other one" the MNM said as he glanced back, finally seeing Lucy fiddling with the leash like it was interesting "Don't touch things, right?"

She shrugged and slid off the stool to wander over to the cabinet of surveillance tat, fiddling with that now.

"Like I said, don't mind her. Fiddled with things like a nervous tick Tell me, are you a cream or sugar man?" Ianto ushered him though the bead curtains and she swooped don the piece of alien tat, holding it up to the camera as Jack made a small opines and John simply chortled and pointed like an idiot at the new concept.

"That's a voice modulator!" John finally said "Why the fuck would they need that Jav?"

"Jav?" Rex repeated and Jack threw him the patented 'shut up' glare.

"Well … if they need a modulator, and clearly one that is of Thermadorian elk … they are not oooooo. Shit. This is not a domestic after all. Wow" John leaned forward with glee "I stumbled into a galactic smuggling ring?"

"Maybe they did" Jack surmised "They are skimming off someone's shipment without realizing how close to the sun they are flying."

"Huh? What does the sun have to do with anything?" John frowned.

"It's a saying. They have a legend here of a man called Icarus who built wings from tar paper and feathers, flew. Was so excited he kept going up, flew too close to the sun, the wings melted and he fell to the sea and drowned. The Icarus effect is someone who pushed their limits too far." Jack explained patiently.

"I've heard that somewhere. Huh. Never knew it was a Sol3 thing" John smiled softly, "So … we have some SOL3 natives who are skimming off a galactic order so… this one out there looking for that dog is clearly not part of the SOL3 contingent. Is he."

"No. Clearly this is the cause of the Decay. Sol3 DNA is so…. Basic. Like… not even to thirds our stand lengths…"

"Hey!" Rex spluttered "What are you calling basic?"

"In the time where we come from the DNA of most people is so advanced from what it is here on this little back water planet it is a wonder we can even procreate with your kind" John sniffed "If Jack had not done so, I would not believe it."

"Do not bring my children into this" Jack warned in a low tone, bristling now "Or you shall learn a thing or two about my advanced temper as well."

Ianto had slid his hand to his concealed sidearm as John spoke about Jack's children and John realized he could hear them through the open coms. John blinked as he caught the motion then he turned back to Jack.

"Still don't share well with others, do you Jav" John sighed, then leaned back "Go on then. Tell me … what's the go?"

"Ianto will have come to the same conclusion we just have and is in the process of Retconning him back a few days. He will fall asleep and be pliable. As he also will the one knocking on the door right now. We will take them to a park, implant a suggestion that the dog is there and they are chasing it. Meanwhile we will dig out that fucking chip that brought them to our door and place it in one of the rats, release it into the park and let them go hunting wildebeests in Manhattan."

"This is Cardiff and they don't have wildebeests here" John was confused again and Jack sighed, seeing how dense his partner really was.

"It's a figure of speech. Like … running an idea up the flag pole to see if it flies. Not a real thing, you don't actually attach an idea to a flag hitch and host it up right?" Jack was now getting annoyed and stopped, reminding himself that John was enjoying this. "Drop it. There… the second one is about to… what?"

Ianto had come up with the same conclusion as them, only … the first one got Retcon. The second one got a little something else he knew might serve them better. Ianto watched the man topple and fall to the floor, then crouched to wait for the truth serum to reach his brain.


	21. further down the rabbit hole

"So… where did the crystals come from?" Ianto was asking calmly as the others piled up from the back room to listen.

"A warehouse" came the dozy reply.

"Always a fucking warehouse" Gwen muttered to herself.

"Do you have a map" Ianto said and watched the man claw his pocket for his phone "Ah. Coordinates on there? Good man. Right, here. Have a drink for your poor throat."

Finally Retconned, the man slumped to snore quietly and Ianto rose with the phone in hand, Beckett and his sister already dragging the men towards the doors, when they paused.

"What about the dog?" Beckett asked "Is it safe out there?"

Ianto froze, then looked over at Jack who was gaping at them before Rex started to laugh.

"The dog out back deaded and gone? That dog? We were bluffing about the dog remember? There is no killer ZD out there about to kill you!" Ianto scolded.

"Oh yeah. Christ, you sold it so well … I believed it meself" Beckett laughed weakly as his sister giggled at him, then some of the other agents took the bodies to finish their little bait and switch, the rat twitching in the cage as Gwen handed it over.

Ianto looked at Jack and Jack grinned back, "I know. But they are funny."

John looked between them and grinned as well "You two connected? Really? Someone from this time actually has the strength for that?"

"You have no idea" Ianto purred, his head tipping back as he looked down his nose at John who stopped jiggling to grin back.

"Ahhhhhhh, you were always so pretty. You know … you are almost edible" John sighed.

"Actually… Jack knows exactly how I taste" Ianto replied. "You must remember his taste too? He is unforgettable with his talent for … getting a taste."

Brooks watched John's face change and sighed. "Another ex?"

"Careful" Ianto said as he looked over at the handsome young piece of arse "You are labelling again. After all … what is to say he is an ex… or me? Maybe you are the ex now. Maybe we all still get a taste of him … maybe I don't fucking share and will kill you if you touch him? Maybe you can fuck one another…"

"Down Tiger" Jack said happily as they all prepared to insult one another "Surely they know you would win any and all fights. After all … you are my favourite."

John huffed, looking away as Brooks gaped "Now wait a god damned minute Captain! You and I have something special. You call me teddy bear and I …"

Ianto snorted softly "He calls all his fluffs that. Called me that at first."

"At first" Jack repeated softly, "I know better now. You are a Tiger."

"Why? Is it the way he stalks?" Brooks asked.

"I wore a lot of suits for him, he really liked the pinstriped ones. Called them tiger stripes. The first time I wore tiger print underwear he went a little silly. Tiger Pants." Ianto stopped talking, smiling softy as he glanced at Jack then his face fell as he looked away.

"But I blew it" Jack said calmly "I acted like it didn't matter that I had a hold over him. I flaunted it, tried to make him jealous because it made me feel more important. I fucked it up. Like everything. Ianto … he is something you can't cage. Can't contain. A Tiger. A wild animal and I kept him so tightly on a leash beside me … when he finally got free of me he ran."

"More like… I escaped" Ianto sighed, knowing this was going to come sooner or later "Jack… you and I … we were toxic. Always were. You had me over a barrel with my mistakes and you knew I was capable of terrible things. As were you. Her Majesty understood my need to distance myself from you, just to gain some perspective on things. At least."

"Why?" Jack begged "I mourned you, so much. So long … still do. Even now I see you and I feel that twist in my gut. Why?"

"Because I had to" Ianto replied, then turned to Rex "Right. We need to check out that warehouse, find out who is really behind this. If it is Galactic we might need to involve the Shadow Proclamation."

"What is that?" Rex asked.

"They" Jack shook himself from his confusion over the feeling of sorrow from Ianto … loss… and turned to Rex "They are a council of beings that make the rules and punish the law breakers. You NEVER what their shadow to fall over you. Like a mouse under the foot of an elephant."

"Now, I know what a mouse is…" John said with a frown.

"Thing a Droxert without a horn, and grey. Elephants are mostly grey" Jack shrugged and John grimaced. John then watched Ianto as he started to type out a report to the queen telling her that they had a lead, John looking around covertly then his VM flipping open to scan the man as he wondered again why Eye Candy was still here.

He was not sure about the reading he ws getting and he found himself blinking slowly as he looked from the VM to Ianto and back to the VM again. IT didn't make sense. Ianto's aura showed low doses of whatever Jack had. The same golden flecks in this swirling … whatever it was.

John looked again, now really interested. Rex didn't have these and he was immortal to … right? So what is so different about this one?

He also wondered about Jack's offspring.

Why was Ianto so protective of Jack's bloodline that the firewall slamming down at the mere mention of a child was titanium? Felt from so far away.

John was intrigued.

* * *


	22. family

Gwen had finally gone home, finding her family there and some sense of normalcy. She needed that, her connection to humanity, the reason why they fight as hard as they do.

Beckett and Lucy went home too, their apartment they shared split down the middle with one side his manly cave and her side full of weapons and tat. She was mad, the computer components almost part of the place like a strange spaceship interior or something.

Rex went to his own apartment in the back area of the facility, next to Jack's where he paused, hearing raised voices coming though the wall like a hum. One was Jack the other … Ianto? He stepped closer to the wall and paused again, knowing it was none of his dammed business. Then he knew by the shriek that it was Brooks that was with Jack, no doubt throwing things as he packed his things to leave the apartment. So it was real. Jack was willing to throw out Brooks … his fuck boy for almost two years … for Ianto who was not even there. He must not be there. Ianto clearly was not intending to stay.

Ianto was heading home. He drove like a mad thing knowing the TORCHWOOD on the side of the vehicle meant no tickets would come his way and he arrived home just before midnight, the light on telling him Rhiannon was waiting.

"So?" she demanded as he got inside and stretched.

"So. It's real" he sighed.

"Emily came by with Daniel" she said as she watched Ianto remove his coat and walk to the nearest chair to slump into it.

"And how is he?"

"Still adorable." she replied with a smile "He is talking so sweetly, his Welsh is impeccable. Did you know… his school had a science fair and he won! Six years old and a bloody genius!"

"Sounds like he had fun."

"Myfanwy went wild, they've not seen each other in a month but you would have thought it ws years" she smiled "He's asleep upstairs. So sweet."

Ianto rose, heading up to stand in the darkness watching the little boy sleep. He sighed as he stretched again, feeling his bones pop before he headed to get a hot shower and then hopefully some sleep.

As he padded through the bedroom he glanced over at the little boy again, moving to cover him as the little one sniffled. The little backpack that had come with him from the neighbouring property would no doubt have some school work in it.

Ianto hoped life would return to normal again soon.

If only so he could go back to weekends here with Daniel.

.

.

.

.

Jack looked up as Ianto entered the base, his smile wide like he had come from a tropical holiday. Jack found himself smiling widely as Ianto walked around talking to the others, getting coffee orders and generally being a brilliant nurturer. Like he had never left.

"You know" Ianto said as he came over to Jack and Rex "Making the frontage for this place more like the Mermaid quay one was a great move. Especially the coffee machine being the same. And the bead curtain … that must have been hard to come by, so similar. I am touched."

"I like consistency" Jack smiled, glad Ianto had known deep down it was because Jack liked to come up to that area when Ianto was there to leer at him and talk privately about things. It was a comfort.

Gwen entered and sat heavily rubbing her belly with a sigh "Bub was going all night. Even Rhys felt the kicking against his back when I tried to spoon. He's getting annoyed with me and thinks I am doing too much."

"Maybe you are" Ianto agreed "Maybe you should sit this one out."

"Says someone who has been out of the field for seven years!" she scoffed.

"Actually I have been actively working for her majesty on and off for the past twenty five years since you saw me last" Ianto bristled as he turned to face her "In and around that add another few years doing shit off world only coming back within the timelines when it was a birthday, Christmas, safe. Let's really emphasise SAFE shall we? Miracle Day? What a major fuckup all around. I had to get my family off world and felt really shitty for that. Really shitty. But hey … I knew deaths were going to happen, this was beyond the scope of Torchwood and the fact Jack managed to save this rock once again is beyond me."

"Angelo. Angelo helped" Jack said softly to himself, then tined to face Ianto "You. You are the one that helped along the way, not Angelo. But he knew you… right? You went back over timelines and you meddled."

Ianto didn't look at Jack still focused on Gwen "Gwen, in this world, it was seven years since I died. In my personal life it has been a lifetime and one that was sometimes lonely, sad and fucking desperate. To have sat and held my child? God … to have a morning buttering toast and talking about dinosaurs? Not going home once every ten years, it only being a week here since I last walked among my family? A normal life? I would have killed for that, out there in the black with man eating monsters tracking me in the dark while the Doctor waved that fucking sonic around … you have a chance to enjoy your family. Your life, your child. Children. I envy you. I can never have that. I will never have a life with my…. My family."

John canted his head and asked calmly "And the baby? What happened to the baby?"

"What baby?" Jack asked with annoyance "Gwen had the baby, not Ianto!"

John shrugged still locking eyes with Ianto who now glared at him as John said softly "the truth will out."

"If you really want a hundred volts to your dick, keep pushing things Captain Hart!" Ianto snarled.

Jack looked between them and rose "Come on. That's enough. I don't even understand the animosity here. There is enough of me to go around."

John huffed as he sat back and glared at Ianto some more.

He was working things out even if Jack wasn't.


	23. morning positivity

They were looking at the screen as the drone flew over the warehouse and they all watched with interest as the roof came into focus.

"See? There it is. Cloaked but with this light rain you can see the weird shape. It's clearly Gitterton. Damn it. Drug dealers. They must be using this as a space port, slipping under the radar and thinking they are clever shits" Jack said softly to John and John used his finger as he began tracing the outline of the ship "That must go like stink."

"Last time we had one of those we got fined for breaking the nebular belt" John agreed, a wide grin as he swing to face Jack "I want it!"

"They do kick during a solar storm though." Jack muttered.

"Well… if they stole it… not like you are stealing right? Technically you are… ah … reacquiring it, right? Like… as a favor?" Ianto reasoned.

"Like a public service" John latched onto the idea "Not like I am breaking the code of my Smuggler's Anonymous at all, not stealing anything. Simply … ah … what's the word?"

"salvage" Ianto finally said with annoyance "That is the word you want to misuse."

"Yes, that one!" John waved a hand casually at Ianto "He is clever for an ape."

"Careful motherfucker" Ianto snarled "At least I am not a dreg from the gutter of the DNA pool."

"Ouch, kitty has claws" John sniggered.

"He's right though. You can claim salvage. If you take it they will be distracted by the sudden loss of their only ship off world and we can get in there to blow up their shit" Jack pointed with glee.

"Jack? What sort of alien being are they?" Ianto asked with confusion as three left the warehouse to walk across the quad looking identical. Same faces down to the scar on the top lip.

"Oh. Vampetica. They feed off lesser beings and then take on their appearance to hunt more." Jack said happily "Sort of like Nostrovites but they need to takes the DNA to copy, not just sight them like a Nostrovite can."

"So, not invasion of the body snatchers. We have shape shifters that can take on whatever form they have … tasted?" Gwen asked from the control chair she was now benched into for the duration of the upcoming 'salvage' plan. "So not someone dead form this, but… like maybe donated some blood or something?"

"Blood. DNA in it's best form yeah. You see, Nostrovites mimic, but these Vampetica need the building blocks to get it done. Why there are three identical right now, fed from the same body or person's donation and not tasted another human to choose a different face" John added.

"So, we don't' know who is real and who is not" Beckett complained "We can't kill our own."

Gwen started to rise from the chair and Ianto knew the argument about to happen.

"Why not? If they are human they are traitors working for the alien race that is slowly poisoning us. Or they are stealing the product from the aliens without a care for the effects on other humans and when the aliens find out we are all dead meat as to them clearly we all look the same anyway as they think it is OK to look the same" Ianto pointed out "So … they are not exactly peaceful right?"

"Ianto is right Gwen. They probably indulged and are Decayed now anyway. We need to clear them out" Jack turned to her and shrugged.

"Clear them out. Sounds so clinical" she pouted "They are still human beings."

"Jack is not saying that, he is saying that they can pee, that goes down the loo into the waterways, mixes with the water and adds to the problem. Also … if they think they are being raided do they flush their stash? Straight into the sewers…. How long before it multiplies enough to take out a city?" Ianto asked gently "For all I know … there might be an antidote. Thought of that? Maybe… maybe blood transfusions or patches."

"Patches" John turned to look at Ianto "What do you know of those?"

"That you can get some from New New York that deal with drug overdoses on any street corner. Enough to purify a person's system in a matter of minutes, right?" Ianto stepped up to him, close enough for John to feel that sexy heat from him "You can get us what we need no problem at all. If you so desired."

"Desired" John breathed "and might I get what I desired too?"

Ianto seemed to consider as Jack rose to give one of his snarls of passiveness when Ianto spoke "You get me… five hundred. Five hundred patches and I will blow your mind."

John grinned triumphantly at Jack as he drew up his arm and twinkled away leaving Jack standing there with his mouth wide open. He then turned to Ianto "What was that? That arse will not let that slide, he will want what you promised. Jesus H Christ!"

"I promised to blow his mind" Ianto blinked slowly "And I will do exactly that. Do not raise your voice to me Sir, I do not work for you. Remember? I have a higher boss and she is the one who has issued me with a directive to do everything and anything to protect the realm."

"At the cost of us?" Jack asked in a small voice and Ianto looked confused for a moment before he answered with a question of his own.

"What US exactly?"


	24. and then there is Daniel

John winked back, holding up a box of 1000 patches with glee, and then handing them to Jack with a rough thump into his chest that sent him staggering away from Ianto who he had still been eyeballing.

"Right Eye Candy…. Give it to me!" John demanded with wide eyes, sooooo excited.

Ianto smiled softly and reached out to cup John's cheek and then leaned in close as if to kiss him as John's eyes widened with anticipation … then he stopped, their eyes locked together as he stared at him, then Ianto slowly let his breath out. John flew back from him with a yelp as if stung, his hand gong to his cheek as he stared at Ianto then he moaned. Low and decadently he mooned, writhing against the wall like an invisible being was attacking him or something, his eyes unseeing as he struggled and grunted, and then he slid down the wall to sit panting with his eyes now locked on Ianto once more.

"What the hell was that" he finally croaked.

"Me blowing your mind" Ianto replied "Why… not enough?"

"NO!" John staggered to his feet with his hands out "Wait. That… I was not prepared. I mean… oh wow. That…. Next time I want to be naked and laying down before you… wow. Oh by the delightful Gods of Sex… I need a shower or a bath or a scrubbing machine… that was… dirty."

"There may not be a next time. That was not easy to do with your firewalls, not enjoyable for rme" Ianto replied, opening the box he had plucked from Jack's arms and opening it, he turned to the team "Everyone is to take one of these before we begin. Keep it in your breast pocket in case you feel you are compromised. Also… at the end of this when we know we have triumphed we will each take another patch flr us and our significant others …. To be safe… until we are sure."

"Agreed" Jack said, now feeling foolish for thinking Ianto would touch John or let him have sex with him but that… what the hell had he done?

"And you need home for your family too" Gwen reminded him "You have Rhia, the kids…"

"I will need six more … I will not need one I think. I can just reset like Jack" Ianto said as he held out his hand.

"Rhia, David Micha…" Gwen pressed.

"My neighbours. Cairn and Eddie and little Daniel" Ianto finished the count with something in his eyes that warned her to cut it out.

"Neighbours" Gwen didn't catch it as she moved closer "So ... they have a son? A playmate for David? "

"A ward" he corrected "Daniel."

"Nice name. So… how old is he?" John leaned forward "Six? Seven? Same as Gwen's spawn?"

Ianto turned slowly to face him and Jack interrupted as he pushed off from the desk "What's it to you John? Ianto needed someone to help with his family sometimes, the neighbours look after the kids for him and Rhia … they are a nice couple."

"You checked into them already?" Ianto asked with dread.

"Asked Beckett… yeah. They fostered the little boy from a baby, live next to your holiday house where you pop in to visit their place to babysit the kid every week or so. Every weekend and holidays are spent there by you, sometimes with the others too. Daniel spends time with you, loves your playing and apparently you are a lively 'uncle' to him." Jack said with a smile.

John made a noise in his throat at the 'Uncle' title and Ianto had one more glare of warning before John asked "And tell me.. does he take after his father? Or his Mummy? If I jump ahead a few decades who would I find? A Hotty or a Tease? Clearly given his parentals he will be shaggable"

Ianto swung, catching John on the jaw and John crowed like he had won something as Ianto stepped back, breathing heavily. He then snarled in a low voice "You ever come near my son and I will kill you. I don't care if I bleed you out on his shoes.. I will kill you before you EVER touch Danny!"

John folded his arms and turned to look at Jack with glee "THAT baby!"

"So what" Ianto stepped back, recovering himself "I have a son. So? God forbid, you might have offspring too. Jack does … so?"

John looked at Jack and then at Ianto again "See? I knew it. I knew it. Javic said we could not have kids as he could not seed a man so I seeded him. Our child did not survive. All this time… all this time I believed him and felt that life inside him grow under my hands each day, then die. All this time… he lied to me because he didn't trust me to be the one to carry out child. Thought he stood the better chance. Well … more fool him right? Died anyway. Really…"

"What makes you think Daniel is his?" Ianto demanded, his face now cold as stone. Granite... Pale… Marble.

"Because… he is, isn't he" Jack sighed softly "Why you lived. The baby inside you … that was the thing that saved you in Thames house."

"Your jizz from our most recent coupling that morning …. My child resurrected me, yes. I woke in the TARDIS not only alive but pregnant as the Doctor apologized for the 'mistake' someone made called Bad Wolf. For some reason the … resurrection caused the creation of a life within me from our shared DNA. An anomaly … a singular event. The Doctor was almost beside himself with anger. For some reason he kept scolding the TARDIS. Daniel is an immortal too. But he grows, he ages. I don't know if it will stop when he reaches adulthood… the Doctor cannot say." Ianto did not look at Jack as he shot his cuffs to show his dismay "I went everywhere and anywhere seeking answers, a cure. Help. In the end I must endure and simply wait and see."

John preened as he pranced about like a feckin show pony, so glad he had caused the upset as Jack looked intently at the man he loved so damned much.

"You hid him from me." Jack gave his default accusation.

"And yet… here we are" Ianto gave the same old response.


	25. still circling

They were ready, everyone poised with patches for any mistakes and guns for any problems. Ianto stood at one door, Jack another, Rex at the other entrance so all three were covered by elites with no hesitation to fire.

It was an anticlimax actually. John got to the ship, took it up and as he reached obit he fires at the warehouse, the large missile obliterating it and causing those surrounding it to fly back from the shock wave of the blast.

"JOHN YOU PRICK!" Jack was the first to resurrect, rising to check the others who had been ordered to stand farther back were not hurt, and then he comms checked Rex. OK. Pissed but OK. Ianto? Ianto? Jack walked around the building and found Ianto sitting in the dirt with a look of thunder, his fingers threading through the holes in his suit where the shrapnel had strafed him. The pale skin beneath pristine.

"Hey. You OK?"

Ianto glanced up at him with a look of total disbelief and Jack blinked then started to laugh quietly as he offered his hand, lifting Ianto to his feet "Tell me one thing. Sorry, it's … I resurrect at the same age and physical fitness each time. Do you?"

"Yeah."

"So… are you pregnant again too?"

Ianto blinked "no."

"So … not a total reset hen."

"Jack… not now"

"Then when" Jack asked, "Right now. Just us. Ianto… Pease. I am trying not to smother you with attention and questions but.. this is too much for my brain when I need to focus on other things. I should have known he ws going to do that so we couldn't get the off-world tech inside. Just tell me, let me compartmentalise it.. move on."

"Will you?"

"Yes" he promised genuinely believing himself there for a moment.

"Your kiss… that last kiss held me in .. stasis? The TARDIS helped. Then when the Doctor got me on board the TARDIS went haywire. Something to do with a Giver of Life called Bad Wolf who in that moment was doing something across time and space for you… your spark of … you. In me was part of you in the form of our lovemaking… sorry… fucking… so it… lived too. The Doctor can't explain it, couldn't stop it and was really annoyed with me for not getting rid of it. When Daniel was born I died… that was me first true reset. When we knew for certain that she had gifted me as well as Danny. I wake five minutes to the moment after he was taken from me and I was closed again by the machines. I am pristine, strong, ready to go and my tits are killing me until the milk dies up again. Yes." Ianto snarled knowing Jack was going to break that promise almost straight away "The Thames House death was not a real death…more of a ... stasis. Had you turned aroid and found me still alive… he would not have happened I guess. I don't know. The birth of our son was my first real death. My first reset point. Without Danny … I would still be mortal?"

"Our son."

"Well, for fucksake. You know as well as he did. Come on Jack. Who else could 'seed' me as he put it in this time and place? Daniel is yours. Well ... mine. I went off-word to find out what I could to help him. Learned in the end there was no answer, just like you. Just like me. He's an anomaly with his own unique set of rules. Will he die? I hope not. Does he age? For now… yes. If cut does he heal? Yes, at an astronomical rate. He thinks he is an X-Man and one day will fight alongside wolverine and such to save humankind from other mutants. I have not explained the difference between mutants and aliens… is there? He is happy, calm and thinks he is superman. Knows he has to hide behind a pretend person like all superheroes. So … that's it."

"You can't have him. You try to be a good Tad but… to hide him … to keep him hidden … you had to give him away" Jack finally saw the pain there, slumping as he reached out but Ianto slid back "Oh Yan. Because of me?"

"I had to go off-world, seek out other civilisations. Other tech … try all I could to … I don't now … fix him. Learned so many things, learned nothing. Came back broke… or rich … depending on how you see it. I had to go years between each visit, even if it wss a mere day or so for him. Her Majesty is his God Mother. She is the best protection I could get here on earth" Ianto decided to go for broke "The Doctor is his God Father of course. Loves him to bits. TARDIS does too. Spoilt little bugger."

"So … he has flown?"

"Yes. Of course. Short, week ones and such. God, I never want him at risk, not until he is grown and we know the risks…no. The Doctor knows he can't go gallivanting about with him. Daniel loves the mad coot." Ianto looked intently at Jack "And I … I miss you. I passed by you so many times, once even brushed against you in a nightclub and cried all the way home. Made myself physically ill with my teenage-like sobbing. God, you smelt so good. The man you were shagging seemed to think so, giving you hand job there on the dance floor."

"You were gone" Jack defended himself "and I … I missed you!"

"I didn't?" Ianto slapped at himself "You left me!"

"And yet… here we are."


	26. hello there little love

"Are you two finished your domestic?" Rex asked as he stood looking at the two men now standing face to face, like they might kiss or fight. He wondered idly if there was much difference.

"No" Ianto said as he turned from Jack, "there isn't much."

"What?" Jack asked.

"I was talking to Rex" Ianto waved at hand and Rex felt confusion then horror as he realized Ianto could hear him. His thoughts.

"Only when you project like that" Ianto looked at Rex and explained "you took a header. Your brain is misfiring and there are not … firewalls. That's what you call the natural reflex to hide your thoughts, to shield from one another. You see, once upon a time humans could instinctively 'feel' one another's thoughts. We lost this sense as we evolved into stupid apes. In the future, Jack's time… this has been reclaimed to a higher level. Right now, discombobulated, you are projecting and anyone near you with abilities can hear your thoughts."

"Well .. shit. You know… OK." Rex decided it was best to shut up and hum some inane songs or something.

"God" Jack muttered as he brushed his clothing down like there had not been a massive event "I hate hip-hop."

"Seems like I can't win today" Rex huffed throwing his hands up and Ianto walked over, tapping his forehead twice.

"There. Silence!"

"What?"

"I just reset your shield. Shut the fuck up and stop being such a bloody juvenile" Ianto scolded "God. Eminem? Really? Had you more of a Snoop Dog kinda guy."

Rex blinked then started to snigger, this turning to a laugh as he watched everyone moving around.

"Is anyone going to fucking answer me?" Gwen's voice came over the comms with that edge of 'shoot a bastard' to it.

"Sorry Gwen. John blew the warehouse and the coms were shaken up. Some have lost them all together. We will need to requisition some more I am afraid" Jack said without the slighted jot of concern or apology.

"I would like to retreat. We do not know if there is any fallout from the blast, if the air is toxic or the ash falling contains the Salts" Ianto suddenly said, moving to shoo everyone away "I suggest we all get out of here. Cordon this off, UNIT can make some brownie pints by standing guard like the great pillocks they are and we go home to base. Everyone gets a patch for luck and then decompress."

"And I ask John what the hell he was thinking" Jack agreed.

..

.

.

.

Ianto entered the house and called out softly, the dog approaching had Jack freezing with horror. Ianto then remembered that Jack was afraid of them. Now he knew why, the massive Herdorxiakols from the Merridox Sector were K9 in appearance.

"Hey sweetie" he crooned, the dog now focused on her owner and her tail swept as she padded over to him "Awwww, Myfanwy. My love."

"Big" Jack managed, then he was lost… gone. In love.

The little boy in the doorway was his replica, down to the flop of hair in the front. Only difference was the chin. Ianto's strong chin. Jack was on his knees looking intently as the child who was walking towards them with interest "Taddy?"

"Hello munchkin" Ianto smiled, kneeling beside Jack to pull their son close "remember me telling you how you have a Daddy who lives in the stars? Like Superman did?"

"Yeah?"

"This is your Daddy. He came back to Earth for us" Ianto lied, thinking to himself Jack would have come back for them. If he had known, he would have. Their child could have this thought too.

"Hello son" Jack croaked out, his eyes looking back into those of his doppelganger. The boy was like … perfect "Wow."

Daniel smiled coyly and stepped forward, reaching out to touch Jack's chin. Interested in the cleft his thumb fit in and he looked at his Taddy.

"Daddy has a cleft chin. Or a dimpled one if ya like. You have my chin but if you look in a mirror it's Daddy's eyes and nose… and his hair too." Ianto now felt a strange desperation, wanting his son to be welcoming to this man.

Mica chose this moment to appear "Uncle. There you are, it's going to be chicken casserole. Who is this?"

"Mimi. This is Jack. Daniel's father" Ianto said as he rose to face her, she was old enough now. She was old enough to understand "This is my love."

There. He said it.

Jack rose and looked at her, the sweet lithe creature that did not resemble the tubbly little girl he last saw in her mother's skirts "Hello Mica. We met once before."

"I remember you. You look the same" she accused then looked at her uncle "Like you."

"Yes love. He is like me" Ianto nodded "Or rather… I am like him I think."

David appeared in the doorway, took in the scene and turned to yell in that surly teenage way "ONE MORE FOR TEA MAMA!"

Just like that.

Daniel took Jack's hand to lead him inside.

Clearly he was family then.

.

.

.

.

Yes, the second wave is starting in NZ but it is on the other island to me. Although they have moved to alert level 3, my island is moving to alert level 2 today which just means masks and social distancing once more. There are no cases on my island, but 4 community transmissions on the North one. My oldest brother lives there and he is already to protect himself … I was told I was a nag a week ago… ha! Who is right now ya bald bearded muppet? Masks on!

I will be super careful this time guys… I have more health issues that mean I will be.


	27. look what you missed

Rhiannon was pissed. Super… set fire to his head… pissed. Ianto caught the first few glares and drew her into the kitchen for a hissing contest that she knew she would not win as at the end of the day she knew how much he loved this man. This… arsehole. Drunken weeping always told her so.

"You don't even know him!" Ianto argued.

"He got you killed!" she spat back.

"Yes. Yes of course he did. Look at me all dead and everything. So sad. Best bury this disgusting, stinking corpse… wait… oh my god. It's a miracle… is there… a finger. Look a finger is twitching .. I do not appear to be dead after all" he said with strikingly calm sarcasm. "God, might I make a full recovery one day with the wonders of modern science? Hmmmm?"

"He left you then!"

"And yet… here we are" Ianto said, and then to her complete confusion he started to laugh at himself for saying that sentence for the umpteenth time.

"Uncle?"

"Yes sweetheart" Ianto said to Mica, still allowed to speak to her like she was little girl even if her mother couldn't.

"Is he really your… boyfriend?"

"Yes" Jack said as he entered the room, the boy in his arms like a baby "Yes, Ianto is … my love."

"Cool" she shrugged "I'll peel the spuds mama."

Rhiannon settled to watch Jack play with the boy, David slipping into the room with that wraithlike gloom of a teenage boy. Jack ignored him and Ianto kissed his nephew's head as he passed him, David smiling briefly before remembering that he was sulking.

Not really.

Just a bit.

"Uncle?" he finally asked.

"Yes darling?"

"Is he staying? Where?"

"Well … in my room I guess" Ianto said then frowned as he looked at Daniel "If Danny is happy to get the sofa bed."

"YES!" Daniel screamed with glee, the large pull out sofa bed a firm favorite. He was so excited.

"So .. a four bedroom house?" Jack started to look around, "Nice holiday place. Tell me … does the fire heat the water too?"

"Yes" David said, surprising everyone as he became animated "Mama has a room, me and Mimi have a room each and Uncle shares one with Daniel. When it's going to be Christmas or something ether Uncle or Daniel gets the sofa bed. Daniel LOVES the sofa bed cos it's a big one"

"Wow … I don't mind the size of my bed, you know… in a spaceship they are so small sometimes" Jack crooned as he smiled down at the child "I was on one once heading from the Meruvian Nebular to the Drodik region when I found myself in a berth… that's what they call beds on spaceships ya know … a berth the size of a bath tub. Sort of shaped like one too"

"You were on a spaceship?" the little one asked with wide eyes "Like Uncle Doc?"

"He lets you call him Doc?" Jack asked the little boy who was sliding from Jack's arms to his feet. Then he sped off with Jack swinging around to call after him "Hey. Where are ya gong?"

"To get his drawings of the TARDIS probably. The best spaceship ever apparently" Ianto smiled "He has also been on a pleasure Cruiser once… before I realized where we were and threatened to do some damage to one of his favorite Fezzes."

"Fezz."

"That was… ah… eleven? Eleven had a thing for them? Twelve is cool, he plays the guitar" Ianto said, then smiled as the boy entered the room with some scribbling pads "Here we are. Some amazing monsters coming."

"Not real ones, Taddy sez I have to be grown up before I can see real monsters" Daniel said with a familiar glower that had Jack laughing at his little boy, he was so sweet. Everything Jack remembers in one of his boys being that sweet Elizabeth had provided before the consumption had taken then. Wow. Hadn't thought of them in …. Wow.

"Never mind soldier, I had to be sixteen before I could go to the Academy to become a Time Agent" Jack told him.

"What's that?"

Jack settled to tell the child about the amazing world of the Time Agency as the others sat to listen with a mixture of amazement and disbelief. Rhiannon glancing at Ianto to see if this was real or not, Ianto's calm ignoring of the situation not calming her at all. She had not believed all the things Ianto used to tell her about this man but how… watching him … he really was from another world, wasn't he.

"See this scar here? His is where a Mertyle bit me. Man, did I cry like a baby. Their teeth have venom like a snake and I had to have several patches to get better." Jack tapped his wrist.

"There's a Myrtle at our school. I think she bites too" the child frowned, Jack roaring with mirth.

"Right, come on son. Let's build your bed!" Ianto said and the child leapt to action, running for the stairs.

"I will get my blanket!" he roared with glee.

"His special TARDIS blanket. From his favorite ever box" Ianto said softly, the love and delight in his eyes making him glow with pride in the boy. Jack knew he had missed so damned much.

When all this was over … he was going to make sure he didn't miss anything else.


	28. let's table this for another fight...er....time

The house was silent, everyone abed. Except for the two men now in the bedroom upstairs that had been garnished with a little toy dragon on the floor that Ianto had picked up to reverently place on the single bed in the corner of the room.

"So … you didn't get a bigger house?" Jack asked.

"He lives next door with his guardians … Easier to say it's babysitting. To keep him hidden. A full time room… well. Harder to pretend it's OK to give him back all the time." Ianto didn't look at him, now straightening books in the little bookcase instead.

"Ianto… you gave up so much to hide him from me…"

Ianto snorted and rose to face him "I gave up so much to try and save him. This is not about you, or even me. I tried all I could think of to … Christ. To keep him safe from you, me … this world. The worlds I visited seeking guidance, cures… sometimes I think … you. I don't know."

"Me?"

"Jack… you might have broken my heart but those pieces all still beat for you!" Ianto sighed slumping on the bed to look at his now empty hands "I love the bones of you ya bastard."

"You've seen them" Jack grinned, then cleared his throat "Sorry. Levity is my stupidest shield. Ianto … God. I can't change what has happened, I don't know if I should if I even could. He's perfect. Perfect and he might not have turned out so grand if I had a spot in his life …"

"Don't say that" Ianto rose to face him and Jack sighed, reaching for Ianto before letting his hands drop again. No. Can't touch him. He will shy like a horse.

"Ianto. We are here. Now. This is the US we need to talk about. Right?" Jack asked.

"Is there an US?"

"I want there to be. Days. Weeks. Dare I ask for years?" Jack canted his head "Ianto…"

"I'm tired. Too tired to fight and too tired to shag. Come on, let's get some sleep and check the site tomorrow for seepage. Check the progression of the Decay and … give it time." Ianto said as he turned to fold back the bedding.

"Time. We have that" Jack agreed, hopeful that this might be one of those slow boil things… cant' push it and watching a pot come to the boil doesn't get you anywhere. Best let it go. It will do it's own thing. Right?

"Yes" Ianto whispered and Jack wondered if the answer was to the question spoken out loud or the thought.

Ianto looked at Jack and said again "Yes."

.

.

.

.

.

Gwen rang at four in the morning. She was having Braxton hicks and was craving that sweet and sour chicken thingee form that Chinese place over at the place next to the bookies. Rhys had left already for a pick-up in Scotland. Jack went to roll for the bed before remembering where he was and he said softly that he was out of town and she needed to call Andy.

He closed the call and flopped back to find Ianto laying there watching him with raised eyebrows.

"Gwen" Jack said by way of explanation.

"When did you become her go-to guy?" Ianto asked with amusement.

"When she realised Rex was an arsehole that would never yield" Jack muttered as he buried his face into the pillow.

Ianto's soft laughter soothing him back to sleep

.

.

.

.

Jack woke to a little body in the bed, now glad nothing … cheeky… happened as he opened his eyes to what his son snuggling into Ianto with such affection that Ianto opened his arms to embrace him without even waking up.

Then Rhiannon was calling the child and he was wriggling out as Ianto groaned and rolled to let him escape.

"He reminds me of my brother" Jack said after a while "Gray used to cuddle me like that."

"You never talk of him."

"Well … so many bad memories of him … not very many worth it. Right? Toshiko and Owen deserve our thoughts more" Jack rose and padded to the bathroom, returning to find Ianto sitting on the side of the bed and clothing laid out for him. His size of course.

"It wasn't your fault."

"No" Jack huffed "But it doesn't make it any better"

"And yet… here I am."

Jack laughed as he threw a pillow at Ianto and they dressed quickly, heading down to find breakfast waiting.

"By the gods Rhiannon, you are a grand cook" Jack said around the food as the kids watched with wide eyes. Jack then took a slice of bread, folded it in half, mopped up the bacon grease and shoved the entire thing in his mouth while Ianto cleanly ate with a knife and fork.

"Bloody hell" Rhiannon finally spluttered "Now I see where he gets it from!"

Jack froze to look at her, then down the table where the little one was cramming a bacon butty into his gob while also trying to fit his glass of milk.

Jack tried not to laugh, didn't want to choke.

OK.

Clearly everyone could see this child was his.


	29. Rex... Archie.  Archie.... Rex

"So … there is another cluster" Beckett said as Ianto and Jack entered the base together, the obviousness of this not lost on anyone.

"Where?" Ianto asked with concern, growing to mild alarm as he learned it was in Scotland. He moved to one side to call Her Majesty and double check that she was adhering to his overbearing orders with regard to the water at her estate.

He watched as Jack and the others poured over the map for the village concerned and confirmed with his boss that it was nowhere near her but he wanted her to remain vigilant. She did ask about Jack and he did answer "Slowly. Softly, and with caution."

He finished put the call and came to stand nearby, now drinking in the map as the others continued to talk, oblivious to Ianto's growing amusement over something he could see. Jack could feel it stirring in the room, like a soft sweetness in the air and he swung to se Ianto grinning madly like someone had told him a joke. An Owenism as he used to call weird things that amused him.

"Ianto?"

Instead of answering him Ianto turned to Rex "Rex. This might be one for you. You are a senior Agent here… you should take the lead on this one. We have a Torchwood Base in Scotland ya know. Archie runs it. Torchwood House. The Warehouse where we keep a lot of spooky-doos as Andy here calls them. He's a weird cat but is closest to the cluster to monitor for us."

"Me" Rex asked with surprise the he puffed out his chest "Of course. I will go there and …"

"Oh no. you cannot go there. He will shoot you on sight. Silly old codger has a thing about trespassers. No. Call him on the vid-com. That's the only way he will ever get to know and trust you. Recognize you if you do ever go there and hopefully not get shot too much" Ianto said as he scribbled on a piece of paper "Here. Put this into the system and that screen over there will become your video link with him."

Jack had his hand over his mouth like a child watching something funny, alerting the others as his glee in the way he was now slinking around to stand by Ianto showed something was about to happen.

Rex stood firm as the screen flickered to life and he started to speak straight away "Hi there, I'm Rex Matheson, Special Agent for Torchwood International wanting to …. Hello?"

Rex now realized he was staring at a weird looking cat. A naked one, skin all saggy and sort of … plucked chickenish in appearance sitting on a plush pillow staring at them like they were expected. Rex blinked and turned to Ianto "Ah.. is that…"

"Christ" Andy hissed "It's a feckin alien?"

"Monica" a Scottish brogue cut the silence on the other end "did you pick up you bad pussy? I told you, no blinking lights! Bad pussy."

Archie appeared, scraggly, ancient and wild like he had just crawled out from under some gorse bushes, his tartan beret cocked jauntily to one side "Who is that!"

"Sir, Rex Matheson of …"

"Speak up boy, I can't hear you over her purring"

"REX MATHESON!"

"Well, ye donae need tae shout now lad!"

Jack snorted softly form behind his both hands, now slapped over his face as he tried not to look at the train wreak about to happen. Ianto simply blinked slowly and motioned for Rex to have some balls.

"Sir. I am Rex Matheson of Torchwood…"

"I'm Torchwood!"

"Yes sir… me too" Rex said, a slight whine to his voice "I am in Cardiff."

"Ah. Sorry, you need to talk to the Captain then. I am in Scotland! Captain Harkness, handsome devil. Go find him! Cardiff is his stretch of the woods boy!"

"Sir!" Rex barked, then gaped as the screen went black. Archie had leaned forward and punched a button to end the call as the cat yawned delicately on the pillow between them.

Jack was not able to compose himself any longer, howling with mirth as he doubled up, laughing into his shoes.

Ianto reached around Rex and hit redial, leaning over Rex's shoulder so when the screen flickered to life he was able to be seen "Archie old man!"

"Ianto! Isn't that yerself!" Archie crowed happily "Where ya been ye wee beastie!"

"You know me… busy little bee. Speaking of which … the Queen Bee is at her Head Hive and wants me to let you know that we have a cluster of Decay near you. Rex here will send though the info like a good man" Ianto patted Rex's shoulder as Archie squinted like he could not see the large black man in the middle of his screen.

"I know him" he finally said after examining Rex with his glasses on the end of his nose "We've spoke before."

"Minutes ago" Rex said in a low tone as Jack howled again and now fell to his knees, Archie's face lighting up.

"That's Jack the Lad!"

"Hey…hey…Arch…." Jack choked out, clinging to the back of the chair for support as he let the mirth flow.

"Ah, ye know there son … ye could'a said" Archie growled at the hapless Rex as Ianto waved his fingers at the cat and made a kissy face. "Ye look after that boy!"

The cat meowed softly and rubbed the screen where she could see Ianto's face... Making fans everywhere as Rex crashed and burned.

"Don't worry Rex" Jack finally managed to choke out several minutes later "He didn't like Owen either."

Somehow that didn't make Rex feel any better.

But it did gain a soft smile from Ianto.


	30. so... Rex

Jack had followed Ianto into the back office that was clearly Jack's given the mess and confusion pouring out of every available space. Ianto settled on the edge of the desk to look at Jack as he tried to pretend he was tidying up.

"Right" Ianto said softly "That cluster is worrying as we do not have a trace contact yet. I know Beckett and Lucy are working on it bit until we have a 'for sure' answer … I will worry slightly."

"I know. For the next few months these will pop up and we have no way of knowing where or how until the DNA sequencing tells us the stage of the drug so we know it's level of potency. Sending in teams with patches to clear it out is all we can do. Those already turned put down and those infected cleansed." Jack sighed as he finally gave up and sat in his chair so Ianto could turn on the desk to lean over it and look at him. Jack liked to see him like that, leaning back and so damned sexy.

"Early estimates in my head tell me we are going to lose over fifty people, maybe close to a hundred with this cluster" Ianto warned "The cover story of Anthrax will not fly forever. We will either need to start getting stricter with border control or get more patches."

"We can ask John but you know the price will go up each time" Jack warned "Besides. This is a fixed event. We can only interfere so much love."

Both men stared at one another as the term of endearment hung over them, then Ianto cleared his throat "So the border control can go to UNIT. They have the barriers and the manpower to be total tossers. I think we need to focus on the alien side of it, track any other possible drop points."

"Agreed. UNIT for mop-up while we check if another shipment is here on-world somewhere" Jack rose from the chair and went to walk around the desk but Ianto suddenly snaked his hand out and caught Jack's wrist, stopping him as he rose to meet him, their faces no so close Jack could see right into those fathomless pools of grey.

"I want…."

Jack waited as Ianto grew silent, then Jack whispered "what? What do you want Tiger?"

"A reset for us" Ianto finally huffed "Why can't we push a button or shoot something and jumpstart US."

Jack reached out his free hand to cup Ianto's cheek in his hand, the way he used to and it felt so right as he leaned in and kissed him, reveling in that taste that he had never forgotten.

Ianto.

"We have all the time in the known universe" Jack whispered as he let their noses touch. "In time… when there is time… I hope there will be an US. Including that little miracle of a monster."

Ianto shone as he nodded, their son definitely a highlight of his entire being and as they stood close with hands clasped together Gwen entered the office, puffing with her hand splayed over her belly "When you have finished your feckin teenage romance can I get some leave organized? I think I am gonna go any day."

"Finally!" Jack said as he turned slightly to look at her while still holding firmly onto Ianto's hands "You admit it. Time to let Rhys fuss a little?"

"Yeah well … this Decay thing is not going away like I hoped it would" she sighed.

"I told you… we have months of clean-up ahead. Why we are deferring to UNIT as much as… damn it" Jack finally released Ianto's hands as his VM chimed and he frowned as he looked at it "John. Seems he wants an audience with us."

"Lovely. Is it going to be a stage play or will he simply pole dance somewhere" Ianto muttered with annoyance, Jack snorting with mirth. He had missed that dry snark.

"Well … I am out!" Gwen waved a hand as she tined away "See ya on the flip side."

"Good luck" Ianto called after her then grimaced as he said to Jack "I hated the flatulence in the last few weeks. God, that child LOVES onions and you know how they make me fart."

Gwen paused to look back with confusion, then shrugged. She had no idea what the hell that meant.

Jack blinked, staring at Ianto with shock then he said softly "I love onions."

"I know, why I let him eat the bloody things even if he farts like a little demon afterwards. I think he has your constitution, can eat anything like a bloody mountain goat." Ianto looked out the window at the 'shop floor' then added "But why is she arguing with Rex?"

"Probably tried to hand off to him and tell him he was in charge of her shit now." Jack replied without even glancing away from Ianto "She makes out she is higher up the food chain, like she used to with Toshiko. Only … Rex doesn't let that shit slide."

"I don't like him" Ianto blurted out "Sorry but… he's an arse."

"You know… I kinda think that too" Jack said with surprise "I thought it was just me as everyone else seems fine with him."

Nah.

He's an arse.


	31. meet the other family

The phone was ringing but Ianto could not care a less as he rolled to find a body beside him and he grunted as he recognized that smell, nuzzling against Jack who then sighed and reached for the phone. Although no sex had started yet (Hopefully will soon), these sleeping arrangements were working out great by way of some form of intimacy … anything right now welcome. And their dreams were vividly fun with Ianto's blush at the breakfast table telling Jack is was not a one-sided vision. They were connecting if only on a psychic level.

Jack can take that for now… hell he will take anything he can get.

"Do you wanna see my room?" the littlie one asks Jack as he is lacing up his boots. Jack looks at him and raises his eyebrows.

"I gotta go home to feed my mousies. Wanna see my room?" Daniel repeated himself calmly. "At my other home."

Jack nodded and rose, following the boy out the door where the dog was waiting and Ianto rose from the chopping block he was sitting on as he slipped on gloves. They walked along the little pathway from the back pouch, through a hedgerow and to a field, crossing it to the next hedgerow where beyond a house sat as if waiting for them.

"I own this one too, the couple that live here care for Daniel along with their own offspring." Ianto explained as they entered the back door and a voice called out a welcome.

Jack stared as the bright blue woman appeared, smiling as she waved and walked towards them, her husband clearly human as he appeared behind her, his rotund body covered in hand knitted love.

"Ianto!" He said happily as he approached "wondered if he would remember the mice. She doesn't like them ya know."

"Is is her Ferkil nature not to" Ianto agreed, kissing her cheek as she focused on Jack. Looking him up and down with open interest "Godi, this if Daniel's other parental. Jack. He is from Boeshane."

She blinked as she starred at his wrist "He is a Time Agent."

"Was" Jack agreed with a smile "I protect Sol3 now."

"Well … go. He waits" she nodded then turned back to the kitchen as a little blue child raced from behind her skirts to follow Daniel up the stairs.

"How many?" Jack whispered.

"Three of theirs. Two have already paled to fit in, have started school but the little one there is only a year old. He will not pale for another six months, by the time he is three will be the same colouring as his Da."

"And they are for Daniel" Jack nodded.

"Best place to hide him is in a hive with a Mama like her. She will kill anyone who comes near him and they get a place to hide. One day… one day I hope to live here with him and they are happy to move to another place if and when I ever decide to live here full time. Then Rhiannon can keep the other house and I would have this one" Ianto explained like it was no big deal and the fact this house was more Jack's style than his was not lost on the man now handing over his Great Coat to look at the huge stained glass windows.

"It's beautiful" he whispered.

"Yeah. Rhiannon calls them churchy but I think they are pretty too" Ianto nodded "Daniel loves them. Calls them TARDIS shards."

"He's amazing too" Jack said then headed up the stairs to find a bedroom door open and giggling. A little cage with two mice in it and the two little kids watching them eat form some freshly supplied pellets.

"Well now… who are these magnificent little beasts?" Jack asked.

"Pinky and the Brain, like the cartoon" Daniel said with glee "the fat one is Pinky. The skinny one is the Brain."

"Ah… I think I will like this show" Jack grinned, settling down on the edge of the bed "Although … I rather think your Taddy is the brains of any operation."

Daniel then rose to face him "And you are my Daddy. Look, I have your pictures here in the drawer. I can't have them out, Taddy sez people might see them and you are a secret, like I am."

A photo album with pictures of him, the team… Toshiko… wow… Ianto had gotten into the old Torchwood Three servers… Jack looked with interest at some of the pics, newspaper article and such as Daniel leaned on him and looked too.

"That was Toshiko" he told Jack "And that was Owen."

"You know about them?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Taddy tells me stories about some of the things you all did. I like those bedtime cases, that's what Taddy calls them" Daniel grinned.

"Wow, wouldn't mind hearing some of those too. Been a long time" Jack sighed, pulling the boy in for a cuddle ,then feeling weight so the other boy on the other side leaned in for a cuddle too. This kind were known for physical contact. What a great choice for minders, a mother who would kill to protect and had endless love.

Ianto had thought all of this through.

Jack just wished he had been part of this sooner.

He had missed so much.

Now he knew… Ianto had too.


	32. purple orang?

The drive into work was in relative silence, then as they got into Cardiff Jack finally poke "So the old couple that does the yard work and watches over the house…"

"On the other side. A nice couple, have a little hobby farm. They tell people they are the parents to the family Daniel is with, helps cement them in the community as humanoid. Also, no kids of their own so the little ones are the grandchildren they always wanted. They adore Danny. David loves it there, they have horses" Ianto smiled softly "he would live there permanently if his mother would let him."

"But for school"

"Oh, he could home school. No. Rhiannon hates the quiet of the place. She loves going to her friend's place an playing cards, shooting the breeze. Watching terrible soaps … she is a real social butterfly. Mica is too, her dancing and hr little sleepovers and such. David unfortunately is more like me. Would rather let it all burn. Moved from the Estate to a better neighbourhood and instantly fond another group of mothers to slide into … the kids have a better school, some nice friends but are still unhappy with their home life. I do what I can but I am not their mother. Sometimes… sometimes I watch Daniel with Godi and feel such a …. Twist in my gut. She is his mother now. David is different. He needs a father, I don't know if I fit the bill." Ianto said as the SUV crawled into the parking space and they started to get out.

"So … he is what… fourteen? David?" Jack said as he closed the door and turned to face Ianto who had walked to the front of the vehicle "Maybe she should loosen the apron strings? If you and he were there more often, you could have Daniel too, right?"

"Chance would be a … JACK!" Ianto yelled, his hand going to his side arm as Jack swung to found a large, angry creature that looked like a huge purple gorilla or something dressed in a jumpsuit barrelling towards them and he cursed as he reached for his Webley knowing he wouldn't get it out in time. Ianto was already there, stepping in to stand by his shoulder firing at will so Jack yelled at him to aim for its eyes, only part that bullets would penetrate.

The creature fell, screaming with pain as Ianto's aim was true.

"Still a good shot" Jack said as he stepped away from the writhing creature. Ianto stepped around him to look down at it and aim again. Jack held out his hand "Don't, we need to talk to it."

Ianto hesitated, but then let his arm fall to his side as Jack knelt over the dying creature.

Rex slammed out of the side door and ran over with open alarm, his own weapon raised and as he came to stand by Ianto he noted Ianto's calm demeanour so took it on board, also letting his gun aim at the ground.

""Why" Jack was asking the creature as he leaned over it "Who sent you? Why waste your life?"

Ianto was watching as Jack pawed at its clothing and he took a step back with horror as he noticed something the other two had not, and he answered Jack's question answered for it "So it could get close enough for that bomb!"

Rex yelped and turned to run as Ianto turned on his heel to watch him with mild interest "How long has he been immortal again?"

Jack didn't answer, frantically checking pockets and then he laid on the ground with his hands and the information clutched within them underneath his body, Ianto crouching as well so when the blast went off they didn't fly too far from one another.

Rex was lifted off his feet to slam into the pillar he had been running for futilely, the impact making his body wrap around the pillar and leaving a large chunk ripped away with the force of the impact.

Debris and a few ceiling panels rained down… then silence reined.

.

.

.

.

"No!" Beckett said for the third time, physically blocking the door with his body as Gwen tried to get around him, frantic to get into the parking garage and to her fallen men. "Not until the all clear!"

A soft thump on the door made them all stop, turn to stare then three solid thumps followed by a pause, then one more. They all relaxed and opened the door to find a messed up and pissed off Captain, his clothing torn and scorched, his hair wild and his eyes to match. Behind him Rex stood with a weird look of …well… embarrassment? Ianto stood lastly at the very back with his clothing matching Jack's but his face serene. Part of his suit, waistcoat and shirt wss gone to reveal pristine white skin beneath and the chest hair peeking out over the barely revealed peck.

Jack turned back to leer and then faced Gwen again "It was a suicide bomber."

"No. really?" she asked sarcastically and then to his shock she shoved him aside to waddle for Ianto and check he was OK.

"Hey. He's immortal to ya know!" Jack groused.

"Yes, but he is at least smart enough to not get blown up as often!" she snapped back "come on pet. Let's have a cuppa."

"Sounds good to me, give him a chance to translate that garbage in his hands" Ianto agreed and Jack looked down at his hands with glee, the papers, trinkets and pockets of trash clutched firmly intact in his grasp, as he had hoped, his body had shielded his goodies.

Gwen glared back at him like this was all his fault and Jack shrugged, calling out "Want me to come find you when I have it all sorted out?"

Gwen turned to him and said with force "Go sort it out, yeah. We have purple orangutan s blowing themselves up on our fucking parking garage now. All we need now is a blowfish in a … oh wait. Now. Hart was the worst thing. Yeah. Right. Still Hart!"

Ianto hooked her arm and said gently "Come on, the baby needs something sweet."

Gwen simpered that he was right there, letting Ianto extract her from a hormonal meltdown as Jack threw him a grateful look and went into his office to piece together all the weird things he had in his hands, hopeful that something might tell them what the fuck this Purpillo had to do with the Decay.

Now he was really confused.


	33. when ya gotta go ... ya gotta go

"So … A Purple what?" Lucy asked with interest.

"Purpillo" Jack said slowly for her.

"Sounds like some sort of therapeutic sleeping aid" Beckett said to his sister with glee "come get your own purpillo today, limited supply. Going fast. They are flying out the door!"

The two giggled as Ianto glared at them, entering the room to wraith along the wall towards Jack who saw the movement and his smile faded to a serious look, turning to turn on the screen and show what he had found.

"Right. I can tell you from this Credit… what we call these little coins … that he has been in the Pleasure Sector recently. Most likely got himself a whore or five before coming to do the sacrifice thing. Becks is not far off on the sleeping aid… they have a ferocious sexual appetite and can go for … ah… right. So … this credit helps explain this ticket here. For one of the long haul jumpers. Most likely hoped a ride to this solar system one over to us. Then stole a ride, came here. Guessing something small."

"Like a Gitterton space hopper" Ianto said softly to himself more than the others "Right. That explains that on the warehouse roof."

"Yes. " Jack grinned and clicked to another picture of the back of the ticket with weird hieroglyphics on it "These weird scribbles on the back of the paper are actually coordinates… I assume for the warehouse. Someone told him to be there, go there or someone there could help him with whatever he was doing. Clearly he is connected to the drug. Maybe he paid for his voyage as a mule? Deliver this shipment and get some help in the underground here to hide?"

"So he knew those here, or their contact" Gwen nodded as she rubbed her belly and pondered things. So … oof."

"Right. That's it. You are supposed to be on bloody rest, due to pop any day!" Jack scolded then watched her face change to one of horror.

"Too late. That sound of water is not the fountain under the Plaza of old, sir… we are not in that Hub anymore. Seems the dulcet tones of water falling is her water pouring over the sides of her chair" Ianto said in a dreamy tone "She's going."

"Shit!" Jack said with horror, Rex stepping away from her like it was contaminating water or something … Ianto glancing at him with mild amusement.

"Come on … any contractions? Just that one? Come on, surely not!" Ianto scolded.

"Been having twinges all day … Braxton Hicks … I know they are…were…shit… Anwen was strong, forceful and took hours…it can't … it can't be this easy this time!" she wailed as she stood and watched the water still trickling down her legs "Oh god."

"Each is different" Ianto said calmly "Daniel… well. I will never know another but his birth involved a rather sharp knife, blood and a pain I cannot describe. Having your guts ripped out is never fun."

She glanced at him and grimaced "OK .. you win."

Ianto laughed softly, helping her towards the door as Jack rushed to get it open, Rex in the way and Beckett standing back with his sister who was shaking her head. She then said to her brother calmly "They will never make it to the hospital. It's coming now."

"Wanna bet?" Jack snarled as he grabbed the other side of Gwen so he and Ianto could move her faster.

.

.

.

.

Oh yeah.

The bomb in the parking garage. How could we forget that.

They stood looking at the damage and totally useless vehicles with horror then Ianto started to laugh. Low and guttural, letting go of Gwen to fold himself over and roar with mirth.

"Glad you think it's funny" Gwen snarled clutching at her sides as another contraction hit.

"What did I miss?" John hart purred as he approached from behind a pillar and Jack seeing on him, seized him by his lapels and shaking him then he hugged him tightly "Steady on lover. Glad to see you too. Wow. Javic… sweetie… HEY!"

"A vehicle, go steal us one. Now!" Jack demanded "If you love me you will get me one."

John's face changed as he turned to run up the ramp out into the mid-morning traffic.

"I hope he doesn't kill someone" Gwen moaned around her pain "Feckin numpty might ya know. For you."

The people mover roared into the parking level and Ianto sighed "Great. An old folks home's mini bus?"

"No one was using it, all at the bloody mall. The driver was off to take a leak, come on I'll return it later." John said with wider eyes, and then added "Maybe."

No time for this.

Gotta go.


	34. welcome aboard

Jack drove. This seemed the best idea since the mere thought of John driving filled everyone with dread and this unnerving image in their minds of them all dying in a ball of flames and twisted metal because he would not watch the road, craning to see the baby born instead. Eerily ... they all had the same vision.

So… Ianto and John were in the back with Gwen and thank God… not Rex. Gwen alternated between groaning through painful contractions and screaming for Rhys who was still not answering his cell phone. God. Ianto wanted to throttle him as he went through so many scenarios as why he was not picking up, the most likely that the poor sod was asleep enjoying the peace and quiet he himself had wanted. Right. Sleep… novel idea. Torchwood. God.

Ianto was crouched with Gwen on the middle seat saying whatever encouraging tripe he could come up with while simultaneously texting Rhys how he was in deep shit and had better have a good story for this. One with flowers and shit man… seriously… and chocolates. Chocolate covered coffee beans… yeah… those for the suddenly here midwife in a three piece suit. Shit. Ianto was trying to remember Rhiannon's deliveries, his own a blur of pain and drugs… god those cats had great drugs. Gotta take a second to mention that!

John was unusually quiet and as Gwen strained Ianto looked up to find John more than slightly paler than usual. He was perched on the back seat like a skinny gargoyle staring down at Gwen like some sort of weird malevolent creature. Ianto blinked and frowned at him, trying not give him the stink-eye but that didn't seem to help

"You OK there John?" he finally said out loud as Gwen crushed his hand.

John made a weird noise and slid around the side of the minivan, crawling over seats to get to the front where he sat in the front passenger seat gripping it with white knuckles while staring straight ahead like they were heading into hell itself. Jack glanced over at him "you OK?"

"I saw it."

"Saw it?" Jack pulled a face to show his confusion, then he glanced at John before returning his eyes to the road "Saw what?"

"Like… her knees were open and … her skirts were up and…down there. There were… it was… do they all have hair in this timeline?" John finally settled on "I thought it was some sort of kinky enhancement or something."

"Most do, yes. They landscape them in all different … wait. What? What are you asking?" Jack swung around a too slow vehicle, glancing at John again.

"Well … it's just… the head was pushing against her… you know… Pleasure Palace… they don't just cut them out here? Are they not civilized yet?"

Jack tried to get his head around the fact Gwen was crowning, also that John had seen her bits … also… he called it what? Jack tried to get it… "What?"

"Look… if a fully formed baby comes out that way… how do they have more than one?" John asked, the serious face telling Jack his was not John fooling around.

"Its… elastic. It will go back into shape later" Jack said comfortingly.

"Are you serious?" John yelled a little to loudly "Do you know the size of a baby's head? That is NOT going back into shape. How the hell do you … you know… make a second one with a hole that size!"

"Give. Me. The…" Gwen was reaching for Ianto who thought she wanted the phone and then realized it was his sidearm she was struggling for, his laughter soft as he slapped her away making John turn to look at him.

"Tell me… tell me your baby didn't come out your… well…"

Ianto stared at him silently for a moment as Gwen finally flopped back can laughed weakly, then groaned and grunted, the baby really coming now.

"They cut him out of course" Ianto spat, moving to the least favourable end of his friend as she bore down and started to force her child into the daylight.

"See?" John said to Jack, "not natural!"

"God, here it comes" Ianto called out, the baby entering the world as he gently held Gwen, panting with her and crooning as the sudden emergence was followed by the gush of fluid.

"Ewwwwww" John yelled, his feet going up onto the dash "Oh gods… ewwwww"

"A boy!" Ianto said with delight, hastily removing his suit jacket to wrap around the baby as it lay on Gwen's chest.

"Rhys missed it" Gwen said sadly, then grinned "But look … he's lovely!"

John swung around to look and made a noise, then slammed back against the seat again with wild eyes staring forward. He struggled for a moment before finding his voice.

"Jack" John hissed poking at Jack with urgency "It's head… something it wrong with its head! It's a Cone shaped head … all … deformed!"

Jack glanced back "No .. they look like that."

John was aghast, looking back again, then sitting forward to consider, then hiss "No. I don't think so."

Jack entered the A&E ambulance bay, tooting the horn urgently while ignoring the idiot beside him.

"OK… how about I shoot him now" Ianto crooned to the baby as Gwen laughed with relief, the doors flying open to allow the medical staff in, Ianto sliding out as Rhys slammed the huge truck to a stop and got out running for them, flicking the keys to Ianto who caught them deftly and walked to the truck to move it out of the ambulance bay.

Just another day in Torchwood … can't lie … felt good to be back.


	35. teamwork

They were glad to see the SUV pulling into the car parking area by the hospital, Beckett grinning as he waved and called out "apparently Rex wanted to come but he lost the paper/rock/scissors game! He's on clean-up duty!"

"God, so much like Owen" Ianto said softly as he shook his head, liking this guy evne more.

They headed into the hospital and Ianto swapped keys to leave, not lost on Jack who started to laugh softly as he saw that he had managed to procure the only pristine vehicle left in their once upon a time fleet. Gwen had sullied the other one left, all others were toast.

"You know… Lilibet is not going to like my report this month" Jack said happily "Nor will Wills."

Ianto didn't take the bait, ignoring Jack as he spoke of the Royal Family on such a vulgar way. It ticked jack to see the corner of Ianto's' mouth tug ever so slightly. Amused. Jack settled back and let Ianto drive, something the others would have been amazed to see.

No one drove the Captain.

They didn't' know Ianto. Jack would always let him drive if he could. All the better to sit and examine the lines of his face, the contour of his forehead, that sweet nose… those lips.

"Jack, are you staring?"

"No. Memorizing"

Ianto sighed "No need now. I am here. Always will be."

"Will you?" Jack asked softly as he shifted in his seat "Will you always be with me? If you must… you will leave me right? For our little one… if you must. Please… run like the wind with him."

Ianto tried not to sigh as he knew damned well Jack was giving him an out if he so wanted it. Was telling him he knew what a burden this life could be. Silly sod will never learn will he? Ianto was stuck to him like glue. Had never really left him. Not really. Had watched him from afar all this time. Despite Rhiannon's complaints on the matter.

"Danny is my first and always forever concern" Ianto finally agreed, knowing this would comfort Jack which it did. Jack finally relaxing into his seat to watch the world go by.

"I always hated this part" Jack said after a while and Ianto hummed with question in his tone. "Gwen. Childbirth. When they are brand new. The mother needing so much, feeling so inadequate. I would offer endless food and drink, crave a cuddle but be too scared to ask… fuss on her until she scolded me… a wreak."

"The Catkind were sweet, gentle and Danny's first few months were spent in New New York with the Novices taking turns to steal him away. Apparently there was some sort of entity there… ah… something Boe? Loved babies. Daddy apparently made him sing." Ianto smiled.

"Really? He was…well… will be an important being in the development of mankind. I was really slack at school but apparently he is ageless. Timeless … friends with the Doctor." Jack said eagerly "Some say he was even a companion before he lost his body. Not sure though … anything to do with that mad man in a box is fuzzy."

"Imagine. The wonders he must have seen. Danny always settled for him though" Ianto slowed as they came to some lights and he didn't care to flip them to green, taking the time to turn to smile at Jack "He seems pretty smitten on you too."

"Are we going again? To see him?" Jack asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not. UNIT are sort of half-pie doing the clean-up job for the Decay so … yeah. Maybe we go up Friday, spend the weekend, come back Monday morning ready for the weekend debrief. See what Beckett managed to blow up or burn down. I swear, he reminds me of Owen more each day I am around him."

"And Rex?" Jack asked carefully.

"Don't like him." Ianto said flatly "Sorry. He is an arsehole. OF all the people in the world to give your gift to... even by accident … why him? God. If it is a punishment so he can never stop being unhappy, fair enough. I swear he is so negative sometimes I want to slam his head into a wall. Also … he is not the sharpest knife in the drawer. If ya know what I mean."

"Yeah. Sometimes I sort of like him. I like needling him, O.. I admit that" jack laughed. "He is a good agent though, clinical. Gets work done. He and Gwen are a good team, he distracts her"

"I guess you can't please everyone. There will never be a complete continuity. Not like we had" Ianto said, then they stopped talking as they remembered all too well the team that worked like a Swiss army knife. Something for everyone and someone for every task. Yeah. There would never be another Fabulous Five.

Neither man spoke as they entered the parking area to find the clean-up underway with Rex doing what he did best. Yell at people.

Ianto still didn't know all the other in the team, so large now with what looked to be about fifteen bodies.

Christ.

Bad wording there.

But when you have been in Torchwood long enough… they are all bodies eventually I guess.


	36. taking work home with you

Friday came slowly for Jack and he was so excited as he slammed the back door of the SUV, taking a moment to steady himself as he watched Ianto stride towards him with a matching look of pleasure. They were going to see their kid.

Theirs.

Again Jack let Ianto drive, pretending to fiddle with his phone as he covertly watched Ianto out the corner of his eye. Finally he knew he had to say something as Ianto smiled to show he knew what he was doing "You know… Lilibet was not as mad as I thought she would be. After all … it wasn't our fault this time."

"Uh-huh"

"Beckett has a couple of new ones arriving to kit out over the weekend so next week we can be blasting back around as the other three get done." Jack continued and Ianto grunted.

"Christ… so … that will make eight?" Ianto asked.

"Eight SUVs, a minivan and we really need a flat bed. Wanted one of those for a while… for the big stuff" Jack nodded. "Rex brought a few over the ditch with him ya know … and recruitment is up."

Ianto looked at him sideways then shrugged "And the motorbikes come the next week? Followed by go carts?"

"Wooooo" Jack said with a cheeky grin, "Go carts? Like… all terrain zooming around Bute park at dusk? With flame throwers? Some net shooting guns like on Jurassic Park?"

Ianto snorted, then laughed as he slapped at Jack while not taking his eyes off the road "Cut that out!"

"I've missed you" Jack said, sighing as Ianto's smile faded. Ianto nodded not responding and Jack knew he didn't want to jinx the moment with the wrong words. No. This was enough.

After a while Ianto decided to speak "Lucy's liaison in Egypt got the flight attendant girlfriend. Looks like her end is clean, she was a mule but did not partake. Luckily… they had not done the deal to export to Egypt, they were in the early stages of it when the Decay struck."

"Near miss" Jack grinned softly. "Story of my life."

Ianto smiled, "Me too."

..

.

.

Jack was starting to doze when the tyres crunched on gravel, telling him they had left the road and were in the driveway. Jack sat up and looked around with interest and the place lit up with the security lights flashing on.

"Wow… great security here. Didn't' notice it last time." Jack muttered.

"Because it wasn't on last time" Ianto replied with a frown "Rhiannon has set the sensors. I am not sure if I like this, she knows the bright light hurts my eyes and she must have known I was…."

Ianto stopped talking as something moved in the half-light. Fast, skitterish and clearly not right. Ianto strained to see and he glanced at Jack who was already opening the glove compartment to pull out the spare sidearm before handing it to Ianto.

They slid out into the front yard, moving silently as they always did. It was strange, satisfyingly so that after all this time they could still communicate like this. Jack now realized they had been connected all along, just not aware of it. Now it was clear, not through murky water. Jack could feel Ianto's alarm, fear and anger.

Hot.

"Not now" Ianto muttered under his breath and Jack couldn't hide the grin as he was chastised for his thoughts. Ianto raised his weapon and stepped into the darkness, out of Jack's sight. Jack felt that familiar rush of adrenaline as he started to move along the opposite side of the house, pausing as he heard something moving, then he stepped forward again and felt a spike of annoyance. Ianto had something. Jack moved back the way he came, meeting Ianto who was standing with his gun pointed at the corner of the garden. He looked at Jack who nodded and moved forward. Funny, since they are both immortal but it was habit. Jack always took point. It would only be later that Ianto would consider the fact he could have as well. Only … Daniel may have seen him die on the lights. Jack was thinking clearly.

Just as well he didn't.

The thing erupted from the bushes and slammed into Jack flinging him to one side as a faint cry of alarm alerted Ianto to those watching from the dark living room. He had been right in his theory.

Shit.

Ianto fired.

It fell.

Jack staggered to his feet winded but otherwise unhurt and they approached the fallen thing. "Great. Just great. Vampetica Again. What the hell … how did they find this place?"

"My question is why come here at all?" Ianto looked around as Jack knelt to go through his pockets, the thing groaning softly to show it was still alive. "Connected to the Footy one?"

"Hard to say. They all look alike" Jack muttered.

Jack sat back and stared at the thing now writhing on the ground, its face changing to humanoid, then back to a faceless greenish blob.

"Oh. I see what you men. A facial modulator." Ianto said softly "Right. Great. I am sure our son is comforted seeing this now."

"Shit" Jack rose and turned to face the house, making motions for them to stay there "Have to call this in sweetie."

Ianto sighed.

His safe house as about to meet Torchwood.

After all his planning and careful…well… the moment he let Jack into this haven he knew deep down it was not safe anymore. If it ever had been in the first place.

Not fair to blame Jack.

This was the time of Decay.

He blamed the drug runners.


	37. let's all stare at the child!

Beckett was standing in the petunias.

Ianto didn't know why this pissed him off so dammed much but… it did. Finally he grabbed the man's collar, yanking him to one side. "Not the feckin flowers!"

Beckett looked stunned, looking down at his feet for the first time. "Oh. Shit, sorry mate."

"So. The family that live here … you board with them or something?" Rex asked as he turned in a slow circle. "Why not in the city?"

Ianto was about to answer when Daniel finally squirmed free from Rhiannon, running forward "TADDY!"

"Oh boy. Really?" Rex asked, then his smile faded as the little boy came into the light and that unmistakable Harkness glow shone through. He watched the little boy run to Ianto's arms and then he saw Jack making a beeline for them both, stepping between them to eyeball Rex.

"This was to get my attention. If that is what they want… they got it. They have my undivided attention!" Jack said in a low tone that showed his anger.

"wait…. Is this… is this your son?" Rex asked loudly. Too loud. Everyone froze as Ianto slowly rose, his son on his hip.

"Technically he is MY son. Jack is his other parental!" Ianto said angrily "My sister and her kids are in the house that belongs to me."

"So … how the hell does that work?" Rex demanded.

"Well … it rather doesn't. Why me and Ianto still have things to sort out between us but really, that is our business right? Nothing to do with you ya nosey prick!" Jack snarled.

"Hang on … I am as confused as everyone else here. Ianto… how the hell can this be your child. Clearly it's Jack's." Rex said with a finger pointed at Jack as If no one might know which Jack he meant.

"I birthed him … he grew inside me. Jack was the other half of his DNA" Ianto said calmly "I can't explain it more than that except to shrug and say Bloody Torchwood a few times. There is no real explanation. Ask Gwen. She's been preggers to a Nostrovite. On her wedding day no less. Nothing is safe, nothing is natural and sometimes… briefly… everyone is OK."

"This is why you hid" Andy said as he looked around, seeing Rhiannon in the doorway still "This is why it was better to stay dead. If they had known about him when they were hunting Jack during Miracle Day … man."

"Yes. I don't want my child dissected or treated like some lab specimen. Also … he is Jack's. That makes him a target for anyone who would like to harm him and knows they can't physically do much. Can't kill him ... kill his child. Didn't my own death prove his ability to retaliate in a cruel manner?" Ianto said, then turned away, not wanting to say Stephen's name and bring further annoyance to the moment.

"Jack saves the world" Rex said firmly, a rare moment of unity between then as he stood straighter "He has saved it countless times and this was kept from him! As if his life is not hard enough, his daughter alienating him … all this time…"

"If you knew anything about us you would know that this is nothing new. It's sort of like a running gag between us. Lies. Half truths. Hidden secrets. Seriously Rex, Jack and I have many, many years to sort out this relationship, whatever it becomes in the end, it will not be helped or hindered by outside influences. Believe it or not, Jack and I are a bit more connected than people think. I know when he is upset, hurt, angry, amused. As he does with me. Don't' worry… although I am surprised to see this level of it, I am glad to know he had friends. Even if they rarely show it."

"Now, now Eye Candy" a voice purred from the darkness and Ianto froze with horror "we are all fiends here."

Ianto sighed, known this was going to happen sooner or later (the moment he stepped foot back into Jack's eye line this would all happen) and he turned to face John, letting him see the child clinging to his legs. John looked down with the usual jaunty sneer which faded as he looked at Jack's little replica.

"Wow" he finally said softly "Look at you gorgeous"

Daniel looked up at him and frowned "Are you one of Daddy Jack's friends?"

John crouched so he was the same level as the child and looked at him more closely then said as gently as he could "I am, and I would like to be your friend too."

"I am Daniel. But I like Danny" the child said firmly.

"I am John."

"OK" Daniel said, nodding then looking over at the commotion still going on by the flower beds "A bad thing wanted to hurt me. Are you a bad thing tht wants to hurt me? Or a good one that will protect me?"

"Protect. Always dumpling" John smiled as Daniel placed a little hand on John's wrist. Ianto glanced over their heads to Jack who was equally tense, watching as their child showed his talent for gleaning. It was subtle, but they could both feel it. Daniel was trying to connect to John, to read him.

Ianto felt strangely proud, as well as alarmed as he knew sooner or later John would feel the prodding at his firewalls. He did. Laughing as he rose and wagged a finger "Now, now. So much like your daddy! He likes to peek too. But I do not share."

Daniel smiled "OK. I'm cold, I am going in now."

The child took off and John watched him go, then swung to look at the two men standing together now, connected by their shoulders.

"He's got the gift."

"He IS the gift" Ianto whispered softly, watching the door swing shut "My greatest treasure and if anyone or anything threatens him I will rain down hellfire!"

John shivered "Wowwww. Goosebumps. By the Gods, he's yummy Jav."

"Mine" Jack said calmly "Why do I have to keep examining this? Ianto is MINE! Clearly now you've seen our child you can see, I am his?"

Seriously?


	38. safe house

Ianto was still fuming but calmer now as everyone sat around enjoying hot chocolate. Most of the worst of the damage was done. Ianto had let David take Daniel across to the other house while no one wss looking, preferring him there. Ianto knew the others would not realize the child was gone, or that there was another house nearby.

Once he knew Daniel was safe, David coming back in to wraith upstairs Ianto relaxed more. Rex was pensively watching Rhiannon as she moved around the room and was about to say something when she drew back her arm and whacked John Hart so hard he flew off his hair to lay dazed at her feet "I am telling you right now, you put your hand on me arse again and I will fucking cut it off boyo!"

John blinked as his mouth opened, then snapped shut. Her gaze of death making him feel something he hand to felt in a long time.

Genuine interest.

Gingerly he got to his feet adjusting his clothing as he looked around at everyone' stuned faces, then his eyes fell on Ianto "She's your blood tight? This woman… your kin. Is she hooked?"

"Is she…" Ianto froze, then his face fell "No. NO no nononononono"

"Ah" John swung to face Rhiannon "Woman. You arouse me. As you are not hooked… may I bait you?"

"Bait…" Rhiannon frowned a she looked over at Ianto "What the fuck is he blathering?"

"He is asking if you are married or not, he wants to er….woo you?" Ianto shrugged.

"Woo. Yes. Slay. God, I bet you buck and … do you bite? I like a biter. Those nails…"

John flew again, his time into the wall as she stomped over after her follow through on that threat "Listen you little twerp. Wind your neck in!"

"I think I'm in love" John sighed from the floor. "what a woman."

Ianto face palmed "Oh god!"

.

.

.

.

Jack followed Ianto out, telling everyone they had to secure the vehicles. Then they rook off across the field to the other house where they found an angry family waiting. So angry clicks, whirrs and for some reason hiccups that Jack didn't even know was part of their language, was hurled at them.

"I know. I know. Calm down" Ianto kept saying as he waved his hands.

Jack slipped around the madness to head upstairs where his son ws asleep, then little man's sweet face serene and devoid of any worries. Jack found himself slipping to the floor, leaning on the edge of the bed to watch his son sleep.

Here.

In this moment, he finally saw Ianto in the child's soft smile.

Ianto found him there asleep and after considering things he simply cored him with a blanket and went back down to talk with the family who had calmed down a bit. Seems they needed to make the most of this moment… they might not be able to see him for a long time. Not if this continued to be a problem, it was a better choice to stay away and let him remain hidden over here within this Hive. Even if it means Ianto will once again carve out his heart and leave it behind for a while.

No matter how often he did this, it never stopped hurting.

Never will.

To leave your child behind.

.

.

.

.

.

Godi was calmer now, Jack sitting there with his hair mussed and a half-asleep look on his face as she placed down a plate of food that had him gasping with delight "Ferkil Flaps. Gods, I've not had these in … wow… two hundred years!"

The pancake looking things were a strange colour and Jack was touched knowing Ianto must get them off world supplies now and then for their delicate stomachs. It also pleased him to see his son was allowed treats such as this, ones he had grown up with. As he watched her pour raspberry syrup over Daniel's he said to her happily "There was a family moved next to us when I was about five or six. Sometimes they used out cooking stone as it was bigger than theirs and they would swap some of these for our Gohhit fruit Mama used to pick from the nearby plantations. They could not travel that far in the heat of the day but Mama did with coverings. Such a special treat for me and Gray. Sometimes only enough for us, Mama and Dad would go without, telling us they had already eaten. As I got older I realised they were letting us have them. They loved us so."

"Gray? Is that my uncle Gray?" Daniel asked and Jack froze with shock, looking at Ianto.

"Danny knows he has an Uncle Gray that died from a terrible accident and is gone now" Ianto said calmly, not looking at Jack as he poured golden syrup on his own Flats. "He knows we lost some good friends that day as well as Gray and are really sad. Terrible things happen sometimes and we lose special people."

"Yeah. Death happens" Daniel nodded as he prepared to take a bite "But being sad it the price for being happy. You are sad when they die because they made us happy before. Like … getting these. I will be sad when they are gone but they were so good."

"Yes" Ianto smiled as he reached out for his child's floppy fringe, brushing it away "Imagine never having them again. This is our last ever meal of them. Such a sorrow."

Daniel looked at his Tad, then his eyes slid to his Dad and he said softly "but we don't die. We have that sorrow too. That is a sadness too, right? Why you both hold that so deep. Why you are leaving me again?"

Ianto sat back and sighed, his hands flat on the table as he slammed down firewalls he had not felt the child slipping through "Stop gleaning and eat your breakfast. Some hurts that are deep like that are because we do not like to talk of them love"

He nodded as Jack took his own first bite, groaning with delight at it all exploded in his mouth like popping candy.

Seriously.

His all time favourite breakfast!


	39. meddler

Ianto was trying to let things settle with Jack, wanting to create some space to let things sit for a while. He had been summoned for a face-to-face with her majesty but when he got there he found Jack there as well, looking as surprised as him. Ianto sighed as he saw that the old woman was meddling, ever so gently. What could he do?

"Ianto!"

Ianto turned and smiled as Prince William walked towards him, his hand already extended as he showed delight in seeing him and Ianto answered calmly "your Royal Highness."

"Granny up to her old tricks?" William asked glancing at Jack, then back to Ianto "She knows you two have things to sort out. Was talking about it earlier this morning, then went quiet. Be careful … she will try to force an admission of something here. She does love to meddle."

"Well … it is her prerogative" Ianto smiled as he let go of the hand and William turned to Jack, shaking his head too. Then a small child giggled, racing past and William made a noise of annoyance, taking off after the child.

Ianto and Jack walked to the receiving room she preferred for real friends instead of those pesky ones she had to put on airs and graces for. Jack opened the door and let Ianto slip past before closing it, smiling as he watched Ianto walk over to the short woman standing by the fireplace.

"Mum" Ianto said as he got to her and then to Jack's surprise Ianto gathered her into a gentle embrace, careful of the elderly woman who was still so much in charge of things. She embraced him back and showed happiness in his touch, then he stepped back and Jack stepped into her line of sight.

"Majesty" Jack said gently.

"Well now Captain. I am pleased you found the time for me" she said and he smiled as she dropped the royal 'we' with them. He also knew this was a trap and he was not about to fall into it by saying he always had time for her. This would lead to her pointing out times he did not come on command.

"I am here this time little bit!" he winked and she snorted. Nice sidestep.

Ianto moved to the window, looking out over her gardens "The frost cloth is going in?"

"Yes, my roses will feel the early frosts tonight" she agreed "It will be a chilly morn."

She moved to stand close to him and Ianto moved slightly to allow her to stand in the window with him. Jack stood with silent surprise as she seemed to lean into Ianto and his hand slid to her lower back. Then Jack recognized what he was seeing. Ianto was 'feeding' her. She was gaining strength from him like he was a damned battery pack.

"So… how often do you two meet?" he asked Ianto's glare telling him that he was well aware of the fact that he was prolonging the lady's life-force with his own.

"Don't be jealous" she scolded as she finally moved to sit, motioning for them to sit as well "so prickly."

"He is rather possessive" Ianto winked, "of which of us, I am not sure."

She giggled then said to Jack "Now. You two are going got sort things right? You two? For the child?"

"For goodness sake, stop that you terrible girl" Jack scolded then grinned as he looked over the food "Yum."

"I shall be mother" she said cheekily rising to pour the tea as Ianto leaned back in his chair to watch the sweet lady enjoy her power over them.

"Actually I intend taking Ianto for a meal and a serious discussion hopefully ending with some way forward as a family" Jack said and Ianto blinked as he now knew that Jack had full disclosure on the meeting today. Oh? Really? She and Jack were in this together? Dirty pool.

"Well … you shall have it here. There is a lovely little dining room here. You shall spend the night, sort things out and leave here renewed!" she said with a nod of approval.

Jack snorted "Come on Lilibet. I can't shag him in one of your beds!"

"Who says you get to be on top?" Ianto asked then slapped his hand over his mouth as Jack laughed.

The queen looked pleased with herself as she rose "I shall leave you two to it shall I?"

Ianto went to rise but felt slightly light headed then he saw that she had not drink her tea "Oh you naughty minx. Truth serum?"

"What?" Jack asked then looked down at the cups as well "Awwww, Elizabeth! You are so naughty. Really? We didn't agree to this!"

She swept from the room and Ianto sat staring at Jack, afraid to speak at all now he knew there was no way he could shield or lie. Jack sat as well, both of them looking at their cups then Jack sniggered "In me cups."

"Right. I shall start" Ianto said, emboldened now the serum had settled in "I want to thump you. You are an insufferable prick. Sometimes I look at you and want to smash your face into the back of your skull… ya know?"

"Really? This face?"

Ianto glanced at him then sniggered softly "Yeah. That face ya facey prick!"

"I love you" Jack said softly "Like I have never loved before. I am afraid of hurting you, losing you and of you hurting me."

"Well … and yet, here we are."


	40. truthing

Both men knew this was a make or break moment, their words could either heal or tear things apart completely and Ianto took a deep breath as he considered carefully then said "I have been with no other. I have tried to forget you, even allowed some mild dalliances but when it came time to… they felt wrong. IT felt wrong. Even women. And you know how I like the female figure but… no. you have ruined me."

"Well … I have had many since you. Lots and they all left me empty. I tried to fill the void but… you are gone. Gone forever and I knew I would never have that… you… again. I mourned you. Fuck… I tore things apart and let them lay there all broken because you were never going to put them back together again and now… here you are."

"Yes. Here we are." Ianto sighed, settling back in the chair "I am cold."

Jack rose and banked the fire, poking at it until it was roaring and turned to see Ianto watching him silently like a cat watching a mouse. Jack grinned as he admitted "you look like you are going to eat me."

"Later if you behave" Ianto said then snarled "Fuck it!"

Jack laughed, settling on the floor at Ianto's feet, his arms resting on Ianto's legs as he look up into his face "Tell me one thing. One. Did you ever think for a single moment that I would ever come back for you?"

"Honestly?" Ianto smiled then sniggered "well, have to be. Right. No. I always felt that… lacking. Like… you had me as a backup or a standby and someday somehow you would find a better one."

"Oh Ianto" Ianto let his head fall onto his hands and Ianto reached out to card his fingers through Jack's hair, petting him as they sat in the warmth of the fire.

"I missed you" Ianto said in a small voice, almost like an accusation.

"I have seen him… the new one. The Doctor. He never said about you. He must have known…"

"Spoilers." Ianto said in a silly voice and Jack laughed as he recognized the parody of River Song. So Ianto has travelled a lot.

"Can we do this? Just… be a family? The whole evening meals and homework… lighting the fire and making sure the locks are all in place before bedtime? Can we do that? Laundry, shopping… I mean… Torchwood is right there. I do not want to go back to it fulltime I want… well… I want you to know my child. Now that you know about him… the universe knows now that fucking Torchwood knows and has already added him to bloody protect and shit… I guess hiding him is over. So… I don't have to do that anymore but… can you? Can you give up shooting and blowing things up and … could you do domestic?"

"Yes" Jack said without even hesitating to consider the question "I can do Torchwood as an advisory thing… once Gwen is off maternity leave she can take over. She has always wanted to… Rex will hate that. Taking orders from her. You know I can never leave it completely… neither can you. You can't tell me, here and now with truthing between us… you can't tell me that you watched us just because of me bit because of the threat to the planet. Come on… you love running and shooting and blowing shit up too!"

Ianto snorted and then said softly "Hungry. Where is this even meal?"

"Come on… maybe we can get it set up in there by this fire. You do look cold. Tired?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you know I feel the cold when tired. This has been a tiring time altogether for me. I think it's trying to keep myself from shooting Rex that is the hardest part. I really do NOT like him!" Ianto huffed as Jack rose and went to find out about the food.

Jack returned to find Ianto curled up in the chair like a child, asleep with a rug over him and the queen herself standing by the fireplace with a poker in her hand. "Ah, there you are Captain. I was worried for a moment…"

"That I had left him? No. No fear of that Lilibet. No … he likes the fire. He is like a little cat sometimes. Feels the cold and loves an open fire. I went to see if the meal can be brought in here. Join us?"

She seemed to consider, looking at him with that inscrutable stare of hers and he smiled adding "We have decided to make a go of it. Gods help everyone."

She relaxed, her demeanor changing as she nodded, "Yes, I shall join you both. Lovely, everyone is busy tonight and Phillip has some man's thing happening at the lodge. Lovely."

"How is he? I hear he turned his ankle rather nastily while dismounting from his horse. You know... he has to slow the fuck down. He is not getting any younger ya know. Poor man, you shall wreak him so you shall!" Jack said and she giggled as the staff rushed to make everyone happy, a table coming out of thin air before the fire and three chairs so they could all sit and see the flames.

Ianto woke as the roast meals were place down, groaning as he stretched and smacked his lips "I could never go vegan. I love gravy far too much."

"Me too sweetheart" the queen said happily watching as Jack rushed to help Ianto with his chair, a lingering hand on his shoulder before sitting on the other side of her. "Not piggy in the middle?"

"Nonsense. Just be warned… I like to play footsie so if I get you by mistake… go with it" Jack winked and she roared with mirth as she slapped at him with her napkin, as enamored as ever with the man she had know most of her life… well… both.

For Ianto has travelled.

And she has known him since first seeing him in her father's chambers as a small child. Oh yes… she knows full well that she is meddling here but really… they are made for one another.

These two enigmas.


	41. time to check up on a few things?

"Where the hell have you two been?" Beckett demanded as soon as the two men entered the base "I am ready to shoot this prick myself!"

"John!" Jack said with wide eyes, his hand fluttering to his throat "Surely not. You would never do anything to upset someone, such an amiable sort of fellow!"

"Exactly what I said… but less flowery" John nodded sagely, sitting on a table.

"You know… some eat off that table" Ianto said as he seized John's ear and yanked, puling him off the table to land on the floor in a heap and John roared with mirth as he rubbed his ear.

"Gods, I really thought this place was boring but now I see that you have been hiding the best bits for yourself" John said to Jack "these ones are so feisty. Tell me. Does he buck when you…"

Anytime John was going t to say was cut off as Ianto calmly rabbit-punched him in the throat and stood looking down at him as he writhed the floor gagging.

"I do not buck. I fuck" Ianto said blandly and Jack coughed softly as he tried to hide his mirth, Ianto turning on his heel to walk to the kitchen like nothing had happened.

Jack knelt by John "I told you. I warned you about this. Ianto is not your normal sort of fluff. Ianto is… exotic. He is… unique and seriously… mine."

Ianto has stopped before the kitchen, as focused on the wall covered with a map of Wales and England, the hot spots where Decay had formed marked with pins. Red for active. Blue for dealt with. Yeah… best to say that. The whole idea of 'cleansing' made them all uncomfortable as they knew UNIT were likely employing the same strong-armed viciousness as during the Miracle Day clean-up.

Ianto stood staring at it and Jack came alongside, his hand sliding around Ianto's waist to clearly let everyone know this was a private conversation here "Whatcha thinking?"

"UNIT have not reported anything for almost a week. They are supposed to every second day as per Her Majesty's remit" Ianto replied softly "they are forgetting that I am not Torchwood. I am Her Majesty's Voice and as such they are answerable to me."

"You are worried about how they are cleaning up the problem?" Jack asked, knowing that they were on the same page.

"Hmmmm"

"Well… let's go visit then!" Jack said as he hugged Ianto around the waist for a moment then let go knowing Ianto might pull away anyway "We can visit Gwen and the little one afterwards to feel better too."

"Ah. The old 'dangle a baby' routine?" Ianto turned to raise an eyebrow and Jack grinned at the playful mood in the air.

"well … I am partial"

"Hmmmm"

Jack was loving this new side to Ianto. A side he new about clearly, but usually one seen in private and to see Ianto out here in the open without that butler mask was invigorating. He was so handsome and clever and witty. Also… sex on a stick! A big stick!

"Stop that."

Oh. Right. A TARDIS enhanced one. Jack grinned as he decided not to stop a single jot of his sexy thinking and instead followed Ianto around doing it as Ianto tried to ignore him. Finally the breaking point was when Ianto leaned over a desk to pull up something on the compeer, Beckett leaning back in his chair to allow Ianto access and Jack stood pondering the tight arse and the lush arse cheeks.

Ianto straightened up and turned to face him "Excuse me?"

"I didn't say a single word" Jack replied with wide yes.

"He's right. He's just been stood there" Lucy defended her boss with confusion.

"I will start dressing in old man clothes including floppy cardigans that cover my arse so you can't see it anymore if you do not stop that!" Ianto said ignoring her as he waggled a finger at Jack.

"Awwwww"

Finally Beckett said "Found them."

Ianto swung to see the area on the screen and pointed "There Jack. I want to go there. The Brig is there and I need to go demand…politely ask… for an update."

"That's a fair distance" Beckett pointed out "almost day's drive just to get there."

"Not by chopper it's not" Ianto muttered as he pulled out his cell phone and made a call "Wills. Hello sweetie. Can you give me a ride somewhere for Her Majesty's pleasure?"

Jack was now excited as he followed Ianto to for roof and Rex stood back with open gaping as the helicopter came into view and landed expertly on the roof. His Royal Highness Prince William leaned out the window and waved "Hi there Uncle Jack."

"Hello dumpling" Jack replied as he let Ianto get in first then followed him.

Rex then started to walk toward the chopper as John brushed past to run for it only to have Ianto lean out and yell at Rex "Not you. You need to go check the sewers for the rat and Weevil movements. Make sure they are not spreading it. Might be an outbreak down there!"

"WHAT?" Rex squealed with horror. "Weevil… what the fuck is a weevil?"

But they were already gone.

And if you are wondering… yes… John waved.


	42. looking the part

While in route Ianto pulled a bag out from under the seat and stood in the large cabin area in the back of the helicopter. John felt his mouth go dry as Ianto calmly began removing his trousers and then in only silk boxers, he bent over the bag on the seat to dig around and come up with black combat pants, pulling them on and then repeating for the top half.

OK.

Jack's mouth had long since gone dry as well and Ianto turned to speak to him while his chest was still bare, showing that chest of hair Jack loved so much and John made a small noise in his throat not unlike that of a dog being teased with a piece of meat.

"Mine" Jack said under his breath, and then tried to focus on Ianto asking for the other bag under his seat. Jack rose and got it, watching as Ianto pulled on the body hugging stab shirt. It looked like it was painted on and Jack blinked furiously to tell himself to behave, then remembered John, glancing over to find him zoned out.

"Kevlar" Jack finally managed to choke out, hoping he sounded normal.

"Yes. Military upgrade. Looks like a muscle-T but is in fact a stab proof material not unlike that used for the modern butcher's gloves and shark-proof wetsuits. Looks just like a normal t-shirt." Ianto said as he clipped on his gun belt and adjusted it as Jack sighed softly.

"Normal" John squeaked over in the other seat "Nothing about you is normal Eye Candy."

Ianto just grunted as he checked himself then sat to do up the combat boots. Jack settled back next to John as they became the Mutual Ianto Fucking Jones Admiration Club.

"Right, ready to roll" Ianto said as he settled and buckled himself in, winking at Jack who grinned happily as he knew damned well that shirt would be sooo fun to peel off later.

They landed and Ianto swung out the door like a fucking monkey, Jack and John eagerly following and Jack grabbed John's arm. John turned expecting a bollocking or even a thump but instead Jack nodded at Ianto to let John know this was Ianto's party. Oh. OK. John was down with that. All the better to watch that arse. Taught. Taught like a …oh. Now he got why he called him Tiger. Right.

"Brigadier Winchester!" Ianto roared as he strode toward the group of men looking at papers and the man swung to watch the handsome young man storm towards him.

"That's close enough solider!" a twat to one side roared "And …. You will stand to attention when you are addressed by a superior!"

Ianto stopped walking and took in the fool as the Brigadier turned to look at him too, the amusement clear as he then turned back to Ianto and shrugged. Not his man. From another clean-up unit somewhere around here. Right. Ianto heard his thoughts so clearly, the amusement and the quiet hope that Ianto would take him down a peg as he had been annoying at this site all day, clearly trying to shirk the work at the other site.

"Yes" Ianto said softly, the low dangerous rumble making Jack grab John's arm as they watched from the sidelines "You should really watch who you are addressing around here. Might be you are speaking to Her Majesty's own Man in a tone not befitting his statue as Her Hand."

The Brigadier swung to the twat who stood eyeballing Ianto with confusion "Huh?"

"Huh?" John parodied then giggled as he clutched Jack back, watching with glee as Ianto took three long and deliberate steps into the twat's face.

"ATTENNNNNNN SHUN!" Ianto roared, more than one in the area stopping their work to slam their heels together automatically "GET THEE GONE YOU FUCKING GIRL'S BLOUSE!"

The Brigadier smiled sweetly to the hapless man "you heard him. Special Agent Jones was quite clear."

"Yes" William said a she stepped up from beside Jack and John "My Granny's man is quite clear."

"Your Royal Highness!" the Brigadier said with delight rushing to him "So lovely to see you. Should have known that was your bird coming in to land!"

"MMmmmmm" Ianto said, now tipping his head back to look down his nose at the man frozen in place with total horror "Anyone should have seen a royal crest on the side. Shame… I had heard of colour-blindness. Never heard of Fucktard Vision though."

"Fucktard Vision" John sank to his knees, unable to stop laughing as he watched Ianto swing so delicately on one heel, like a dancer "you there. Captain Graham. Get this man out of my sight before I take what is left of his career."

"SIR! YES SIR!" the man said, eager to help as no one liked the fucker and this was truly an epic day.

Ianto then turned to the Brigadier "Now my good man. What has happened to your reporting? Hmmm? Nothing for over a week old man."

"What?" the Brigadier spluttered, then he turned to start roaring at his men about their incompetence and downright dickery.

"Dickery. Is that a word?" John asked now in control of himself.

"Hickory dickory dock. Like… Dickery dick?" Jack asked and they both giggled like school girls as Ianto stood waiting for his reports.

"OK" John finally said once he had breath again "I REALLY like him ya know Javic!"

"Yeah" Jack sighed happily "He is amazing, isn't he."


	43. settling in

"OK, I gotta ask" John asked as they sat in the chopper heading back to Cardiff, Ianto looking over some files with mild interest.

"Ask away" Jack gestured for him to continue.

"The Decay. We know it is not over, we know that even with the amount of clean-up done that unfortunately there are going to be other sporadic outbreaks right?" John asked and Ianto nodded looking up at him as he continued "So… why don't UNIT have a team of front runners? You know, a ground crew. First on the Scene. They arrive… deicide if it's a major even or just take out a few rogues before the entire squad is uprooted and moved there at great expense and wasted time. By the time a Travelling Team gets there it's been several days and the Decay has spread. If we get it early enough then those huge trucks full of shit can be better unitized where needed."

Ianto sat back and regarded John "Tell you what. When ee get back, you write up a report with that idea and I will ask her nibs. If she likes it you can head up the formation and unitization of the Advance Team as well as any and all gear needed. Maybe a troop carrier of like this… a big arsed chopper to save time. Simply land on the cricket pitch in the town and swarm it. You would only need… what… six?"

"Eight" John said back "The pilot stays with the bird. If we are compromised we have to get out fast. He stays and keeps her running. One is purely comms, between the chopper and the ground crew. Six ground crew that do a quick sweep and burn. By the time we know if it's contained or not we can be back to the chopper and out of there either triumphant or holding our arses."

"OK. I like that. Do the logistics and get that to me this afternoon or first thing in the morning, yeah? Also… if you have names or references for the crew let me know and I will have her sign off, makes it easier to snavel from another crew. They might argue with you, even me but NEVER with her."

John looked at Jack with glee, the prospect of his own team to play with…er… work with something that pleased him no end. Jack smiled back knowing the sexual harassment claims would come thick and fast soon enough and it was going got be fun to watch John work the poor bastards to weed out those who had no flair for the … nuances… of being a First On the Scene Responder. Jack knew what John was doing, something they had been drilled in at the academy. Shoot to kill, then secure and destroy. John would be careful respectful… to a point.

Really he was perfect for the job.

UNIT could not touch him, Ianto would not care as long as he didn't kill any kids and at the end of the day it would show a force to be reckoned with, comforting the nation who was quaking so much they were dobbing in their own neighbours as Decayed when in fact they had staggered home drunkn for the local the night before.

Yes.

Delegate… divide and conquer.

And in the end….

More time for the little things.

Speaking of which…. Jack smiled as Ianto answered his personnel phone then smiled softly. Then he handed the phone to Jack "Hello?"

" _Daddy?"_

"Hello son. I was just thinking about you ya know. Me and Taddy might be home this weekend, what do you think?" Jack crooned happily as Ianto went back to files.

" _Awesome! Can we camp?"_

"CAMP?" Jack roared with glee "I LOVE camping! Yes. We can put up a tent down by the stream. Cool our dinks in the water, have a camp fire. Close enough to the house for the loo and if it rains we can run inside like drowned rats where Taddy will scold and make us some hot chocolate. If fine, he will bring it to us in a flask so we can drink it under the stars around the camp fire. Maybe the others….."

" _No!" came the quick reply "Just us?"_

Jack's face softened with the warm happiness of knowing his son was choosing time with him over others "Oh sweetheart. Just us sounds grand. I will bring a few things from work for the fun. I have a cool lamp called a tilly lamp that you light like a candle and it puts out a cool light for us. That and the camp fire will be great. Maybe some marshmallows on sticks? Hmmm? Tatties in tin foil in the embers for some cooked tatties too? We can sprinkle cheese on top and eat them like heathen scummers."

Ianto listened as Jack and their son made plans to be wild men camping in the back yard and felt a relief in the fact that not only had Daniel accepted his new parental, he was seeing the potential in one that liked to get down and dirty while Taddy prefers sheets doors and stuff inside.

Ianto made a mental note to being some DVDs and stuff for the other kids so they could feel special as well, but they needed to understand the Jack was Daniel's first.

And always.

* * *


	44. camping

Jack was hammering in a tent peg as Daniel stood pointedly hounding out another peg for him. Ianto had been approaching and found himself transfixed as Daniel leaned over and looked at what Jack was doing, so much alike that they were like some sort of painting ready to be put to canvas. God, that kid was going to be a heartbreaker.

Finally Jack sat back on his heels and looked over "Hey Tiger."

"I found some old bedding and the blow up mattresses." Ianto said as he pointed to the wheel barrow beside him "also … bug spray. This young man apparently has sweet blood."

"Can't help it. We are such a catch even the bugs wanna bite" Jack said and the little boy giggled as he went inside the almost erected tent. "Danny love, pegs?"

A hand came out of the tent's flap with the remaining pegs and Ianto helped now as Jack finished the task of making it secure then rose "Right. Fire pit."

"There are a few large boulders around that tree over there. I have had them for ages, going to build a ring garden around the tree but they would be perfect for a fire pit ring." Ianto pointed "Also, plenty of wood and such in the shed, unless you and Daniel want to do the manly foraging for some… just little each so he gets the idea then the rest can be from the shed."

"Sounds good, you get a load from the shed and I will take him hunting for sticks. Might find some mushrooms and such too ... can't hurt for him to learn about that. Foraging is good" Jack smiled, stepping over to kiss Ianto gently, then pull away "come on Dan the Man."

"Coming Daddy" the little one shot out of the tent then looked over at Ianto "Taddy? Are you OK in the house without me?"

"Well … you are close if I need you I guess" Ianto said, touched by the little boy's concern "and I know you and Daddy will come running if a spider makes me squeal or something, right?"

"Sure. Don't worry Taddy" Daniel patted his arm "We will always come save you."

"Good, good" Ianto winked at Jack and watched as the two of them headed into the little woods to collect fallen branches and pinecones for the fire, then he set about getting a load of wood and some charcoal left over from the BBQ for a base. By the time they would return he would have a nice little fire pit ready for them to chuck on their little arm loads and light.

That done, he went inside and left them to it.

Rhiannon was watching out the window and as he entered she asked "everything OK?"

"Yeah, they are having a great time" he assured her, washing his hands in the sink and then sitting at the table to reach for the paper "Wild men."

"you were never in to the outdoors" she said, then frowned "Were you?"

"Actually I loved hiking with Lisa. I loved it. Could spend days outdoors, camping and enjoying nature. No … I just… I guess it is something that went by-the-by like so many things I used to do. Also it was the hiding thing. Couldn't go on walks least a CCTV camera picked me up or a random drone. No, had Daniel asked I would have but this was his idea and he wanted Jack. I don't mind. I think it's nice that he wants time alone with him."

"Wow. Lisa... she really loved life" Rhiannon said as she settled "I forgot about her. So long ago. I guess longer for you."

"Another lifetime" Ianto agreed "some things are like that. People. Toshiko and Owen are still so present whereas Lisa seems like a faint memory, like a read it in book somewhere. I thought I loved her more than life. Seems I lived the idea of her. A mate. A companion. Now I understand what love really is I know he and I were never going to make it. Not really. We were too young, too new and I don't think we loved one another at all. Just the idea of it."

"Young love" she huffed with sorrow.

"Yeah. Jack may not have been my first love… but he is my forever one. Until the last beat of my heart, I know that now. I know he feels the same. It took us so long to get here and now… it feels like we were always here. Together." Ianto shrugged rising to wash the potatoes for the tin foil.

"I have never heard you speak like this. Even as kids you were so withheld. It's… nice. Oh, Gwen called" Rhiannon changed the subject as she could see Ianto wss getting irritable "Apparently when you called in to see her and the baby before coming home you told her about the crew John was putting together?"

"Oh god, she doesn't want to be on in one does she?" he asked with dread.

"No. something about Andy wanting to be tough? She was a bit miffed"

Ianto could only snort with amusement as he knew John would only want Andy to do dirty work. However, he would say that to Gwen to get a rise. And John would love to slip one past the woman to come around and make sure he would an audience with Ianto and Jack… and another certain woman … and possibly get another slap.

Ianto shook his head.

Rhiannon really had to be firm here, this dog was hunting.


	45. the girlfriend

All good things must come to an end, and what an unpleasant end it was as they stood on the tarmac looking at the plane that sat silently before them.

"I listened to the landing via the air traffic control recording and everything seemed normal… watched the pane land on the CCTV for the runway and it taxied this way then seemed to… run out of juice" Lucy said as she stood with her brother.

"And nothing since?"

"The ground crew tried all the usual things including plugging into the internal systems but the plane is… for a better word… dead. Nothing works, responds and nothing has moved at the windows." Lucy confirmed.

"And the girlfriend is on board?" Jack asked, now looking more than a little interested in the mystery.

Crew manifest along with the 63 passenger list was held by Ianto who handed it to him silently, the fact there were five children in board not lost on him. They took a moment to think of best case scenarios before both sighing softly and agreeing it was not likely. Not bloody likely at all.

"And you say it came from Sierra Leone?" Jack asked Lucy as he slid his hands into his pockets, looking up at the plane as the rest of the team fanned out to walk around it slowly.

Ianto on the other hand, headed straight to the back of the plane, running one hand's fingertips up as high as he could reach along the undercarriage as he walked. "You see, these carriers have a thinner hull in one particular place. Most do not know about it."

"Yes, like the ships of my time that still do it, the outer hull will have one part thinner than the rest, the inner hull three instead of two to compensate like extra skins" Jack agreed, knowing where Ianto was going with this "Beckett, we heed a blowtorch!"

Ianto turned to look at him with silent agreement as the team looked at Jack with surprise.

"Each plane has a place we can cut into it, a breach space" Ianto said calmly "In the case of this plane, being an older model it is here. We can cut, slip up and in, and then see what is inside."

"An airlock!" Andy got it straight away.

"Yep."

"I think there was movement" Rex called out from further back on the edge of the tarmac, at the side with binoculars trying to see into the windows. Even though some of the window blinds were open the plane in side was all together too dark to be normal either. Nothing in there seemed alive but his voice seemed sure of it.

Jack walked over and looked up, "Not a shadow from these bloody pidgins flying about?"

"No… a shadow in there, moved near the wing" Rex said as he pointed and Jack looked over at Ianto who stood with a blowtorch in his hand.

Ianto reached up, those goggles on making him look so damned dangerous as he stated to slice into the metal but then he withdrew the flame, and stepped bak. "Jack… something made a sound in there."

Jack looked over at him and sighed "You don't want to open it now?"

"The problem is Cariad, in order to get in… we have to let something out yes?" Ianto replied sagely "And is it more important to get in…or to keep it contained?"

Jack pondered.

"Let's get a cherry picker" Andy suddenly said "We can take it up and look in the windows, flash some light in there, get a good look and then… then if we think we might go in … can we just cut the window for the cockpit and climb in that way? At least then we can keep the door shut from the cockpit to the rest of the plane if it is Decayed in there like we think."

"And if it is Decay?" Beckett asked with alarm.

"Then … we …" Jack looked to Ianto for the rest of the conversation.

"I say we take off, nuke the site from orbit. It's the only way to be sure." Ianto said with a straight face and Jack blinked as those around them started to snigger.

"Ellen Ripley" Jack said with a theatrical sigh "You are gonna quote her?"

"Well … I prefer that one to…" Ianto pondered then said "Come on, Spunkmeyer, we're rolling."

"Ianto…" Jack grimaced as everyone laughed some more and Jack sent a silent thanks to Ianto for trying to lighten the mood slightly. Like whistling in the graveyard. Something bad was in there. They all knew it. Something none of them wanted to look at but knew they had to. The fact the ground crew had scattered like scared rabbits their first clue, the second the fact that there ws something in there not willing or able to communicate. The feeling of dread hung thickly around this plane.

"What if someone is in the toilet, alive and trapped" Gwen asked over the comms and Ianto held back the growl of annoyance even if it ws loud in Jack's mind. So much for maternity leave, the mad thing in the Hub with the baby asleep in the little pram.

Poor Rhys, she ws more married to the job.


	46. knock knock

The cherry picker was soon there and up they went to look, just the three immortals.

Rex immediately plastered himself against the window to peer on, cupping his hands to block the sunlight and Ianto shook his head as he watched him with annoyance. Jack grinned as he leaned back and folded his arms to see how long before Rex would speak.

After a few moments Ianto kicked the hull of the pane and Rex yelped as he leapt back, then liked at Ianto with annoyance and resumed his fruitless peering.

It was a couple of minutes before he finally said "I can't see anything."

"No. The windows are blacked out with smoke" Jack agreed sagely, "looks like a fire"

"What?" Rex pulled back.

"Electrical fire, they tried to put it out with the extinguisher, hence this white stuff in one corner… but they did not manage it. Likely we will find some crispy critters." Jack pointed out "Luckily. If we are unlucky … we will have Decay in there as the cabin door may not have been locked."

"But with an electrical fire, does it not lock automatically to protect the rest of the plane?" Rex asked.

Jack and Ianto stared at him silently like he had just spoken in an alien language and he was again reminded that he was the stupid kid at the back of the class where his weird noises do not upset the clever kids up front learning something.

"Anyhow" Jack said after a too long pause, "Let's crack this open."

Jack pulled out a small device and expertly cut through the Plexiglas windscreen then let it fall into the plane. "Shit. Maybe we should have…"

There was a loud thump in the semidarkness.

"Tell me that door is closed" Rex hissed.

Jack leaned in with a flashlight and looked around, feeling ill as he saw the burnt bodies that confirmed their theory. "Fire!"

"Great. That smell will not go away any time soon" Ianto muttered as he screwed his nose up.

"I don't smell anything" Rex said with a sniff.

"Not yet, once we get in there, it will envelop you like a fine mist, seeping into your pores. Believe you me, come tonight you will want to soak in fucking disinfectant" Ianto muttered as he moved to the hole and to Rex's shock he simply stepped up, gripped the top of the Plexiglas and simply swing his legs into the hole, disappearing in the dull light.

"Yeah, a bad fire" Ianto called back, "Hang on… checking the door. Locked!"

The two men followed him in and looked around. Rex put his hand out to steady himself and found the man in the jump seat behind the co-pilots's seat, his hand sliding into the mushy flesh "Gross."

"Right… let's do this" Jack said as he reached for the door's lock and then glanced at Ianto who nodded, his hand holding something that glistened in Rex's torchlight.

A blade.

A large nasty blade.

Ianto saw him looking and whispered "Noise attracts them. Guns are bad… silently stabbing them in the eye socket to get to the brain is good."

"Gross" Rex repeated with a shudder.

"Just stay behind us" Jack said as he went to move, then he turned back "Or do you want to stay here and keep this door locked so none get out?"

"Yes!" Rex latched on to that as Ianto internally giggled at Jack.

Things were easier now as both men stepped into the darkness and let the door swing closed, assured that they did not have to trip over Rex. Seems the time spent sidestepping Gwen had taught them a few tricks and now their eyes had adjusted, both of them made for the aisles, walking down both aisles, the middle seats between them and to their horror they saw most of the passengers were still in their seats, as if asleep.

Only the odd set was empty, the belts flung aside as if someone had bolted and they knew there ones had turned. It was not a case of Decay that had brought this plane down. It was a catastrophic failure due to the fire and the oxygen had clearly burnt up, the bodies showing burns and blistering consistent with that. No doubt the flash point had fed the fire along the ceiling of the aircraft like a dragon breathing fire.

Then those who did not burn to death suffocated within minutes.

What a horrible way to go.

Like a spaceship, once again … no one heard their screams.

Except for those who were now near the back of the plane looking for something… or hunting for it. Had they heard the banging of the ground crew on the hull? Did they smell the toilets s or the back galley with the food?

Ianto paused first, nodding as he let Jack slide along the back walkway to come to him. Then lead the way to the back section where they saw movement in the half-light.

'Pets' Ianto finally thought to himself, Jack catching it and glancing at him with a raised eyebrow so Ianto thought as clearly as he could 'Pets in the cargo hold. Separate air?' and shrugged.

Jack sighed knowing they could not retreat now. Ianto would not let that be a simple thing and he nodded, moving towards the din.

His own blade heavy in his hand.


	47. a pit of hell

Ianto struck first, swinging for the first one that moved towards them, the thing that was once a business woman in a tailored suit on the red-eye falling without a single sound, the dull thud making another one turn as if surprised. Jack took that one down and they began the Dance of Viciousness as their blades swung, chinked and then Ianto's got stuck and he grunted, alerting Jack to the danger as one of the Decayed reached Ianto, it's hand sliding around his neck to throttle him from behind.

The Webley barked.

Rex called out from the front of the plane and the two men shared an eye roll as some of the Decayed moved swiftly for what had been their means of escape. Ianto shock his head and mimed throttling Rex and Jack tried not to laugh then they killed a few more.

Rex yelped for help and they pretended not to hear as they knew the door was closed and the man was in the cockpit quite safe, just spinning out at the sound of fingernails on the door's metal. The snarling, slathering sounds must have been a little unnerving too I guess, as well as the fact that after a gunshot there was no noise from the other two men who were now giggling softly.

Finally they stood in a sea of muck, covered in… well… I don't really need to tell you since we all know it is far too gross yet graphically gloopy to even attempt to put into words.

Jack reached out and brushed some innards off his shoulder and Ianto reached out to flick some brain matter from Jack's air as me muttered "Missed a bit."

More giggling then they both placed their ears to the back wall at the same time, listening for anything.

A distant bark.

Yep. Live animals in there. Shit.

They hunted around until they found the hidden door, opening it to hear the soft hiss of air. The entered the cargo hold to find three cages with animals in them, two were cats who didn't really care as their self feeders had food in them still but the dog was another matter, whining as it clawed at the cage's door.

"Hungry boy?" Jack crooned as he opened it and Ianto gaped at him as the dog shot out into the space. Ianto then folded his arms and glared some more as Jack tried to chase the dog, crouching to make weird kissy noises as he tried to grab for its collar and the dog found this immense fun.

Finally they had the dog and Jack started out with it in his arms then Ianto grabbed the crook of his arm as something occurred to him "Jack, I didn't see the girlfriend. The Attendants… where are they?"

Jack looked down at the one on the floor with the other Decayed and knew Ianto was right. Wrong hair colour. "Fuck."

They made their way back up and along the left side to the front where the seats for crew were and stood looking the two women and man that were still strapped in for landing, clearly overcome with the lack of oxygen and otherwise pristine as if asleep.

"That's her" Ianto sighed "Not Decayed."

"No… she did not partake of her boyfriend's pastime" Jack agreed as he stroked the dog absently "What does it mean?"

"It means she is a mule" Ianto said as he looked around the space "It means she was the one who transported it as we thought. It means this plane might be hot."

"Fuck. UNIT can't get their hands on it" Jack said with alarm "That drug in the wrong hands is a biological weapon. Why we make sure they only get the areas we know are hotspots. John gets anything with the live agent in the area still."

"Right" Ianto made for the cockpit and found Rex there waiting, his eyes widening as Jack appeared with the little Jack Russell Terrier in his arms.

They made it out onto the tarmac and solid ground once more before Ianto started to take deep breaths to cleanse his mind, soul and lungs of that stench.

"So, what's the go?" Rex asked.

"We need to commandeer the plane, a hanger for it. One of these hangers. Tow the plane in there, lock it up tight, no UNIT allowed in …we then remove the bodies and work out who is who. Any not Decayed can be released to next of kin."

"And those that are Decayed?" Rex asked with alarm, "the idea of holding back bodies will cause some real panic and ager out there."

"Get on to Lucy, tell her to fire up the replicator. We will make them. Release the globs" Jack said as he continued to look up at the plane and Ianto canted his head.

"Globs?"

"A replicator came through the Rift a long time ago, found it in the old Hub while gutting the remains of it and I fiddled with it enough to get it to work. Not well, not right. Found out when I placed my palm on a plate absently while pushing buttons and then it started to make a shocking grinding noise. The put popped a person. Same size as me, same sex… sort of. But it was a glob of flesh. No brain, no soul… on life in it. Like… a massive sausage machine and the sausages are human shaped. At first I was horrified but after we examined it and dissected it we found it was never alive. Not a being, just this weird glob of fleshy …well … bits."

"We make some, fire them up so they are all charred and gone then simply pass them off, then we can incinerate the real thing and everyone is happy." Rex said, then noted Ianto's frown "Well .. you know. Comforted …ah… sorted."

Ianto was not sure how he felt about that but as someone who used to be a Scene Artist, he appreciated the value of such a machine.

They had too many bodies here to pinch John and Jane Does from the morgues.


	48. Jumping Jack Flash...

They were in the shower, the water cascading over them both as Ianto slid into Jack's arms feeling the warmth and comfort there. Jack held him and used the soap in his hand to create lazy circles on Ianto's back, humming softly as his lover sighed and let himself relax for a moment.

Jack knew what he was thinking about even without a bond. They had returned after finding those attendants to get the cats and found a Decayed they had missed, standing in the aisle watching them silently.

A small child. A little girl with her pretty dress, white socks with lacy tops and little buckled shoes. Ribbons in her hair that was soft little blonde ringlets in pig tails either side of a little round face. Those eyes glassy and seemingly sightless but not really.

Not really.

Ianto had reacted first, Jack slower with an arm full of doggo and as Jack had cried out with alarm, Ianto had fired, blasting the little girls face off, half her skull flying back into the aisle behind her as she seemed to lean back for a moment, then straighten, still upright for a moment before she sank to her knees, grunted and then flipped over.

She had not died straight away. Well… you know… died again straight away. Something that was as alarming as the fact it was a child about to attack them. Until now, it had been adults. All of them, and John no doubt seeing worse but not reporting it, and to see that little girl the same size as their son, knowing she was someone's little sweetie… it wss hard to shake.

Finally Ianto stepped back and Jack knelt. To wash the dog you disgusting minded people. Yes, the little terrier was in there as well, in some form of shock where each time it lost sight of them it would howl. Jack said as he scrubbed it's fur "Who knew a dog could get PTSD."

"A living creature with a soul, thought processes and a heart… not that surprising I guess" Ianto said as he stepped out and reached for a towel to wrap around himself, then another to hand Jack for the dog one the water was off "They are empathic to us, imagine the terror in that place for those few moments of agonising death. Even though he was safe, he must have heard and felt everything happening so close by,"

"Poor little guy" Jack crooned "Isn't he cute."

Ianto smiled as he saw where this wss going "Best find out where he was going first, maybe he still has someone waiting for him Cariad."

Jack pouted, "Aw, spoil sport!"

They entered the Main Control Room where Gwen was breastfeeding while talking on the phone to John, scolding him as she reminded him that sexual harassment was not OK during business hours. A cat was sitting in the back of the sofa with it's eyes gleaming, twitching a tail with boredom and Ianto looked around to see the other one the plane also in a high spot. Right. Beckett.

"Right. Flash there is three years old and has all his vaccinations, worked, flea treatments, form what I can tell from the veterinarian I spoke to with the trail from his microchip, this is a healthy little man" Lucy said as she watched Jack sit with the dog still wrapped in a towel in his lap, rubbing at it absently as he listened.

"Family?" Ianto asked.

"Were all on board, back from a family vacation. Looks like a bust there …ah…. Mum, Dad, teenage son and apparently the little girl was only…. What." she said as she saw Ianto grimace, then watched Jack make a face at Ianto with his eye wide, pouty mouth and it was such a clear case of begging as Ianto seemed or consider.

"Flash." Ianto finally said softly.

"Yeah. Being a Jack Russell, they called him Jumping Jack Flash. Flash for short."

Jack grinned as he cuddled the dog closer, "See? We are meant to be!"

Ianto now saw that he was going to be outnumbered the moment Daniel saw what ws in his father's arms and actually… secretly he did like the little man too. This was more a case of letting Jack think he had fought for it and won. A victory needed after a day of loss.

"Well, the cats are mine! Right? I said baggseys back on the tarmac as we unloaded them!" Beckett said with a furtive look around the base.

"Well … I guess so" Ianto said begrudgingly, watching Jack light up as he rose to dance with the dog that seemed to have good graces about him, not alarmed by a mad man.

"Cute" Gwen said from the sofa "John wants a word, want it on the speakers?"

"Yeah" Jack said as Gwen punched a button hoer phone and the room boomed with John's voice still talking to someone "… so you see… I can fit it and then… hey. Am I on speaker."

"Speakers… you are in stereo surround sound" Jack said as he grinned.

" _Right. We got everyone out, their luggage is out and we are pairing up luggage to passenger right now. No one unaccounted for and the Decayed was counted, Globs incoming. They sound like a great idea to cover tracks, anyway… so far we haven't found the drugs."_

"Look for the cabin crew's sleeping area. Usually up in the top of the plane, like a little sleeper area. Their luggage will be up there" Ianto advised "get the plane's specs off someone and look, you will see the little crawl space where they have beds and lockers. Usually it is not high enough to stand up, but they can crouch or crawl."

" _Really? I did not know that. Sounds like some on the space freighters we were on Javic."_

"Yeah, close quarters." Jack agreed, "Hell when you didn't like one of your crew members. A lot of fights in those small areas. I know… you instigated some of them."

" _They all deserved what they got! Anyway…will do."_

Ianto leaned back against a desk and considered "UNIT will want what they can get, once we find her stash we can make a show of letting them in. Replicate the drugs with something else, some meth or something so they can spend time pulling the thing apart to find it and be excited. We will see if they share or not, if not then we know for sure they are pocketing our evidence."

" _I like him Javic, have I said this before? I like him."_

"Yes Johnty… so do I" Jack laughed a she saw Ianto's plan for it merit. Either way UNIT would be on notice from not only Torchwood… but Her Majesty's Man. If they conceal the drugs… she will know.


	49. wait... what?

Jack and Ianto went to the country house, calling into the Big House before heading on to visit Rhiannon and the kids.

Daniel loved Flash on sight, squealing as Jack let the dog run free in the back yard with Myfanwy, his fear of the large dog being mean or overzealous not shown as she was motherly and happy to see another friend.

Ianto had headed inside of the house and was met with an angry female whose whirrs and clicks came so quickly even the Tardis key aroid his neck had trouble keeping up with the translations. Good thing he had spent so much time with these species that he could speak it fluently without help because she was…. Pissed!

"I know" Ianto finally said to her once she stopped for breath "you think I do not know?"

She seems to deflate slightly from the huge thing in the doorway then she started again, quieter this time and Jack entered the kitchen to get a drink, freezing as he found Ianto and Godi locked in some sort of staring battle.

"Interrupting something?" he asked as he reached between them to get to the fridge.

"Likely" Ianto replied sagely, then sighed and nodded "OK. I know. Come on, let me have a moment Godi. It is not like for you as for me."

Jack paused at the strange way Ianto was speaking and then recognized the Tardis Key working to translate Ianto's guttural speaking to her. Ianto was speaking her language. Clever. Wow, a hard one to master and although Jack could understand it with the help of his own key around his neck, there was no way he could speak it. Jack now wondered just how deep the relationship here went, how close were they and…

"Projecting again" Ianto sighed turning to face him "If you must know, I adopted her as a larva. OK? She is like a child to me. I raised her, brought her here to care for Daniel and know that he is with family. OK?"

"Really? That makes sense. She is very protective … sorry Godi. I do not mean to speak of you like you are not here. Rude. My apologies" Jack bowed to her and she made a rude noise in her throat that had Ianto straightening and blinking at her with surprise.

"Godi, don't be rude!" Ianto snapped "I am thinking on it!"

Jack followed Ianto to the bedroom and looked around, marveling in the grandeur of it compared to the one at the other house. This was clearly the house Ianto wanted for himself one day, for them and Danny. Calling it the blue house seemed rude given the inhabitants and Jack had instead started calling it the stained glass house in his head.

Ianto opened a door that Jack thought would be a wardrobe in Ianto's room but instead followed Ianto into to what had been a nursery and Jack saw where his son had his first few years of life before being moved to the room he has now. Jack was surprised to find no sign of the family in here as clearly they had not used this room, leaving it as Ianto's like they had the gorgeous bedroom they had just walked through.

"So, little Dan the Man slept in this" Jack said with wonder as he reached out to stroke the plastic covering the crib and Ianto turned to look over at him.

"Yes, that was by me bed for the first six months while I constantly checked he was still alive. A jaunt away was murder for me, even if the Doctor was careful to return me an hour or so after he took me, no matter how long I was gone." Ianto touched it as well, then folded the plastic back to let Jack see the pretty little crib and recognize one of the Doctor's own creations. That man was so brilliant at woodwork.

"Wow. Cute" Jack grinned, touching the little animals carved in the wood, some Jack could easily see were Boeshanninan as well.

"Yeah"

"You OK?" Jack asked, concerned as Ianto sounded sort of… depressed or worried about something.

"Yeah. No. sort of.. not really" Ianto screwed his face up then faced Jack "The problem is… the problem is that you and I … we are so in-tune now that we can connect just with touch. Your hand on my thigh makes me so hard, so horny and I didn't' really consider the ramifications of us being together again."

"I'm going too strong… too hard" Jack agreed eager to please "we can slow down Tiger. We can…"

"No. It's too late for that." Ianto laughed softly, his face softening "We have eternity to slow down Cariad. No … the thing me and Godi were fighting about. She smelt you on me. In my skin, in my flesh. She was scolding me for being my usual flighty self when a child is in the picture and as is the way of her kind, she wants me to cut it out. Step back from the Decay more."

"Of course. As Danny's 'other' mother of course she sees the danger there if anything happened to you, she thinks I am a bad influence? She knows you can't die right? Maybe I can talk to her and…"

"Jack. Stop. For a second or two… stop. You are so much like that Jack Russell downstairs, leaping about in top gear. Stop and focus." Ianto said as he reached out and took Jack's face in his hands, making eye contact.

"I am trying to tell you I am preggers again."


	50. daddy

Jack stared at Ianto silently as Ianto stepped back and opened his arms wide.

"Here we go … I have fallen in. I am up the duff, a bun in the oven … stuffed. Get it?" Ianto demanded, "She wants me to step back so I do not get in danger, so I do not die. A death kills the baby, right? Decay would kill the baby."

Jack sat heavily in the rocking chair, his feet still planted as he looked up at Ianto "you… really… I mean… really?"

"Yes. I was not sure, felt something was not quite right but the moment Godi smelt me she knew, she recognised it" Ianto turned to fiddle with some little toys on the dresser "I am with child. Your child."

Jack stood and asked softly "and where do I stand in all of this?"

Ianto leaned back, openly confused "Jack… that is what I am asking you! Do you want to be part of this? Or would you rather I step back into the shadows … this might…"

Anything else Ianto was about to say was lost in the searing kiss as Jack revelled in the news, then he stepped back and whooped, leaping up and down as he pumped the air. Then he stopped and looked at Ianto like that had not all just happened "Like … sure."

Ianto blinked and then laughed as he slapped at him, then let him embrace him as they danced around the room.

Then once they were calm again Jack led Ianto back to the bedroom where he pulled him onto the bed, kissing and petting him as Ianto giggled and slapped at him "Oi, that is what got us into this fix!"

"Fix" Jack said as he kissed Ianto's belly, Ianto resisting him as Jack tried to get to the flesh "This is a fix. A wonderful fix. Our family united, a reason to retreat and hand over the reins to Rex more… yeah. A great fix for the problem of us needing time. We get it now."

"One thing though… I think we need to stop shower sex, I am sure both of our children came from water games!" Ianto muttered into Jack's chest as Jack roared with mirth.

"I am in shock. I mean… shit. What do we do?" Jack started to see the real problem here. Ianto was not Torchwood now, they were working long hours for different people and things were not exactly all roses and sunsets.

"I think we need to tell Her Nibs, then get the lashing" Ianto grimaced, "You know she will either be really happy or…"

"Not amused" Jack groaned, flopping back onto the bed "Right."

"But, that is tomorrow. Tonight we stay here, we enjoy our son and we just take a breath." Ianto reached over to pat that washboard stomach of his mate, then rolled to kiss him.

"Enjoy… just our son? This is a really big bed ya know" Jack muttered and Ianto squealed as they fumbled about and soon Ianto was slapping him away.

"Cut it out. Tonight… if you behave. I mean it about the shower sex though … I really should have thought that one though. You are always so… explosive in the morning" Ianto said as he rose from the bed and Jack started to shriek with mirth, Ianto frowning as he asked him "what?"

"I just got this image of my dick spraying the shower unit like a fire hose. Like Whoooooosh" Jack sniggered "Stand back, he's gonna blow."

"Trust you" Ianto smiled, used to the boyish humour. Missing Owen who would have been trying to one up Jack by now, buying the largest diapers he could find… dummies… you name it to remind Ianto who the real baby was.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked softly "You are shielding."

Ianto let him see the man sized nursery in his head with Owen chortling as he plants things and Jack smiled softly "Owen. Right. I know. I miss him too. You know, sometimes I swear I hear Toshiko in the mechanisms of things… I miss her analytical mind."

"I considered making Danny's middle name Owen but… I knew he was going to be nothing like an Owen so … no. But a little girl, I would love to call her Toshi." Ianto turned to the mirror to fix the clothing Jack had pulled at like a nutter.

"So… we go to see the big mama tomorrow" Jack agreed as he got up and pulled off his shirt, then he looked around the room "Ah... shirt?"

Ianto walked to his wardrobe and handed over one in Jack's size without talking. Jack looked at him with shock as he recognised it as one from before the end of all things. He stared at it for a moment.

"The laundry… I hadn't picked it up when the kids started talking and we started running. I went back after everything… thought it would be gone but it was still there and.. well. They still had some of your clothes as well as mine. Of course I took them. I knew I was going to have your child and even if I never saw you again … it was all I had for Daniel one day. That and the few things I managed to swipe while UNIT were going through the old Hub."

Jack smiled as he wondered what else Ianto had ferreted away. Right under their noses, he would have loved to have seen Ianto in there walking around those idiots who had no idea that he was Ianto Jones. Right there in plain sight retrieving his things while they all saluted.

"Hoi … I can see that and … well… OK. I did do it like that in plain sight in a UNIT uniform… and… don't do that!" Ianto scolded.

"What?"

"Do not EVER call her the Big Mama again" Ianto growled "She's the queen for the love of gods!"

Jack sniggered as he said softy "yes but I AM the big daddy!"

"Oh for Godsake."


	51. we are amused

"You know…" Jack said softly as they waited outside the double doors, the plush carpet eating the soles of their shoes as they fidgeted. "A friend of mine… DeeBeader once said that sex doesn't matter after the deed is done. We should be able to have all the shower sex we want now!"

Ianto slowly swivelled his head to glare a hole into Jack's temple as Jack grinned to himself and added "And really… it's a great shower at the Stained Glass House."

The doors slowly opened and Her Majesty the Queen stood there in a cute periwinkle blue outfit looking at an enthused Jack and an enraged Ianto who was still staring a hole into Jack's brain. "Oh dear. What's he done now?"

Ianto turned his head to smile softly as he went to bow politely and Jack blurted "I knocked him up Lilibet. He's preggers!"

"JACK!" Ianto roared, slapping the man in the forearm and propelling him into the room as she laughed with glee, clapping her hands.

"Perhaps this time we might see more of you and the little one?" she asked as she motored along in her sensible shoes, rushing ahead to get to her chair first "You know, we resented the fact you hid from us too."

"I did not!" Ianto said indignantly, forgetting for a moment who he was speaking to "you got face-time, photos, videos… and I brought him twice for little cuddle sessions each season!"

The doors all closed as the staff retreated and the three were alone as she looked at them both with those intelligent eyes.

"Yeah, eight in a year. Whoop-dee-doo" she said as she settled and motioned for them to sit as well.

"Well, it will all be different this time! I am here now" Jack said as he reached out to pat her arm affectionately "And when he is with me in the car, I will swan in with him for a gander."

"He?" Ianto asked sweetly "and if it's a she, perchance?"

Jack stalled out, then swung to look at him "you think? Might it be? I mean, I thought of another little fella like our Danny Boy but if it's a girl … what… I mean… Toshi for the name right and… will he have my hair? Lovely long dark hair? Not that I don't like yours but…"

"Jack" Ianto said with that stoic calm of a partner about to slap a partner silly "Shut up."

"Right" Jack sat back and beamed at the queen who smiled back affectionately. So pleasing to see him happy as most of the last decade had been … hard.

"So. You must step down" she began and Ianto mad a noise she knew well.

"I can still oversee, Gwen still works!" Ianto said sullenly "I can do that. Be benched. I can still work. Just… leave the rough and tumble to Jack, John and Rex. The really messy and horrible ones to Rex."

"You really do not like him, do you" she tittered softly, motioning for the servants that had re-entered nervously to serve the high tea. They bowed and slipped out.

"He rubs me the wrong way" Ianto agreed.

"You sound like a little kitty cat wanting to scratch his eyes out" she said as she clicked her fingers for her corgis to come, two of them rushing in to sniff at the men excitedly.

"He is a kitty cat. But it's a Tiger, not a little house cat. Nothing timid about him" Jack preened as Ianto glared him and changed the subject. _God, cut it out!_

"Only two?" Ianto asked.

"Cook is doing a duck pate so they are more interested in morsels" she shrugged. "Apparently I cannot compete with that."

"Ah… the one with the orange tinge? I love that one. Great on crackers" Ianto enthused and she promised him some once it was set. The Chef always did one in a separate little pottle just for Ianto, the praise from the man enough to make the old man blush.

"Well … be it boy or girl… it will be a different pregnancy this time around with some support" Ianto nodded and Jack felt that little bite deep down that he had not been there for Ianto, he had not supported, nurtured … _smothered Cariad_? … the voice so cheeky that Jack hid his grin. _Projecting. Hush now._

Jack grinned as he said out loud "Ianto is more than capable of still assisting you as a liaison between us, UNIT and yourself my sweets. He doesn't have to go into the field. That's what body cams are for."

"Too right" she nodded "I am most agreeable with that, of course, I must announce it. It is my little piece of power right? I announce the impending arrival of MY godchild so UNIT understands that My Man is out of bounds? I was surprised they do not smell out Daniel yet, it's only a matter of time and you become a Person of Interest to them. I must take the time to stress that you are untouchable."

"That would be lovely Lilibet" Jack agreed heartily, then sat back as staff members entered the room with some more finger food.

"Yes, we shall peruse that avenue directly" the queen revered to speaking on a posh tone, the slight Londoner accent she had been using with them gone and a regal one employed.

Jack still could not believe how much of an actress she was.

Still so sweet after all these decades.

Then his brain caught up and he heard what she had said so he raised his eyebrows "Godchild?"

"Well, makes sense since we are already Daniel's Godmumsy" she said with a regal sniff and Jack turned to Ianto who nodded.

Yep.

She was in like Flynn there.

Still crafty too, I see.


	52. telling the team

They had to tell people, especially with Her majesty declaring it so they went to the Hub were Rex was holding forth, discussing the latest clean-up while John sat with a cat in his lap making rude noises.

Clearly John had done the hard graft and Rex had tagged along holding his coat for him. God, so obvious. John was losing his sense of humour as Rex started to grate and Becket was long past caring as he leaned over the seat and asked a question, letting his hand linger on John's shoulder for a moment before pulling away.

John looked surprised by the blatant offer then looked furtive for amount while pondering before shifting in his seat and making another rude noise for Rex. Ianto watched as John blew the younger man off and Becket had a moment of surprise on his face, then amusement. He was teasing. Not seriously offering, just for some reason… teasing John. Ianto canted his head as Beckett tried another tack, leaning over to tie his shoe with his arse so slappably lose.

Again John ignored him.

Ianto looked at Jack who simply sent an image of Rhiannon and Ianto's eyed widened with horror. Oh god, really? Jack nodded. Apparently John had chosen his latest squeeze and he wanted to hold on tight for the ride.

Jack thought of a bucking bronco, John the cowboy as the horse tired to buck him off and Ianto sent back one of a bull goring a hapless man to death with malice.

Jack sniggered, and then cleared his throat as some staff memebers glanced their way. Ianto of course looking innocent of it all.

"OK, thank for that riveting drivel" jack said as Rex opened his mouth for another go "Now I have an announcement. I mean… me and Ianto have an announcement."

"You're shagging." We know Beckett said smugly. He reached back to his sister who slapped a fiver into his hand with annoyance.

"Lucy?" Jack gasped.

"I really thought he would hold out a little longer, punish you a bit more" she muttered.

"Sorry Lucy. I learned long ago that withholding sex is a punishment to us both" Ianto sighed theatrically.

"And that's not the announcement" Jack added, Lucy holding out her hand to her brother again. Jack laughed and said ""But we are shagging."

Beckett snorted as he slid the money into his pocket.

"The news is that Jack and I are having a child" Ianto said calmly.

"Danny. A bit late for a birth announcement" Rex said with a snide leer.

For some reason that angered John who swung to glare at him and tap the sidearm he had somehow managed to wear in the base "Keep it up laughing boy."

"No. We are… expecting" Ianto grimaced as he tried to find the words "Jack…er…"

"Knocked him up again!" Jack said with pride. "Probably our first time back at it."

"at it!" Ianto spluttered "really? That what we do? We don't dabble any more… we…. What… Go at it?"

"Yeah… like rabbits" Jack sighed dreamily as Ianto face palmed and everyone laughed.

"So... hold on a sec. Really? You are preggers?" Gwen asked, her own child attached to her boob as Anwen sat nearby colouring in like nothing was going on at all.

"Yes." Ianto nodded.

Everyone stared.

"So? Why are you all looking shocked?" Jack asked with a frown. "Not like it's not been done before. You all just mentioned Daniel, our first born. First born. I like that. Sp powerful… the first born!"

"Jack. Shush."

"Yes dear."

"Wow" John finally said softly "another little one. You know… Jack … you are almost domesticated."

"No… can't do that. He might have to actually use a knife and fork to eat then" Ianto muttered to himself and they caught it, laughing as the air lightened and everyone started to warm to the idea.

"So. No more field work for Ianto. I am going to implement body cams for our front line workers, this way Ianto has a good look at everything, can liaise with more than one site at once and hopefully we can get this Decay locked down." Jack said with that boundless energy of his.

Gwen nodded then said softy to Ianto "look at him. It's the old Jack. Torchwood Jack. I've not seem him since…. Well. Not in a long time. So nice to see him energized again."

"Well … I guess we are all focused on the prize for the sake of our children" Ianto agreed, patting her little one's head affectionately "So sweet."

"Rhys wants to know if you can all come to dinner. He really wants to get a look at Daniel."

"Wow. Rude and to the point. I have to give you that Gwennie, you do not hold back." Ianto smiled.

"I've missed you ya know."

"And I, you" Ianto assured her.

"I have some baby things from this one, clearly this will be our last so …"

"Oh Gwen" Ianto said with mild horror that he hid well "that sounds lovely."

Ianto hid the cringe that Jack caught and laughed softly about. Of course their child might have some second-hand hand-me-downs but the stained things Gwen forced her baby into would not make the grade. After all, Ianto had bee purchasing clothes for her little one since she came back to work, changing the baby almost daily into clean things and muttering about milk stains.

Oh no.

Their child would shine like a diamond.


	53. nice setup

Jack was looking for Ianto and he finally remembered the 'Control Room' the siblings had helped Ianto set up. He wandered in to see what was going on and froze, seeing the boxes and packaging everywhere, partially assembled workstations and Ianto sitting in a huge gaming chair mutation like you would see at some XBOX convention or something maybe, is feet up in it giggly as he worked the controls to make the electric chair move.

"Hey!" Beckett said happily as he noticed Jack first "what do you think? We are setting up twenty screens on each wall, one for each tactical team so if all three are on active, the three of us can take on each one."

"I see" Jack said as he stepped into the room and smelt the coffee. He looked at Ianto in silent accusation as he knew the rules about coffee with a pregnancy but Ianto laughed and pointed to a candle burning in the corner.

"I was bemoaning the fact you had cut my coffee down and I missed the smell, so that candle Lucy got me is coffee scented" Ianto told Jack with delight, "It is working. I still want coffee, but the smell is helping while I drink milk. Ergh."

"You like milk!"

"Not really. Daniel craved it, I drank it by the litre. Ergh" Ianto repeated the noise as he flopped back in the chair.

"Well… this looks like a real classy joint ya got here" Jack said in a lewd voice, seeing that Ianto needed cheering up "tell me… is the sex swing going in the corner?"

"Jack!"

Laughter as everyone watched Ianto blush then grin as he gave in and laughed as well. "Actually… this can be a game changer. With one of us in a chair here, Toshiko style, there is better coordination between team members and it also means an extra pair of eyes in a scene so that I may see something in the background not noticed by those on scene."

"Sturdy looking chair" Jack swaggered over "Reinforced?"

"Jack!"

More laughter as Ianto pretended to be offended, making the chair turn to power away as Jack whined and told him it would be like christening a new car.

"Cut it out" Ianto laughed openly now "you are terrible, you are!"

"Right! Where is the…" Gwen stormed into the room and slammed past Jack heading for the little penned off area "Great. Look at that! Perfect Ianto!"

Gwen knelt and placed her baby onto the mattress on the floor covered in a clean fitted sheet, bedding there as well, toys there… everything needed including a change table just beyond the bars of the pen so little hands can't smear everything all over the place. "Bloody hell Ianto … this is great."

"When mine is here as well, we can keep them continued while the bigger two can have the area next door where I will set up two little desks and chairs with some electronics, colouring things and toys. All that end of the room will be a Kiddie Corner." Ianto nodded absently as he fiddled with the chair some more.

"This is… you know. Rhys will be so jealous. I need to get him here to see, he needs to do this in … damn. We don't have room." She sighed.

"You need a bigger house anyway, the little one will need … sorry… Darren will need his own room. Your mother in with Anwen all the time? Separation might be good there too" Ianto agreed with her "a yard for a dog maybe? Anwen is quite taken with mine."

You know… you are bloody right!" she spat "Staying in that hovel because Rhys likes it that way. That man hates change, should hear him go on when I get new sheets! I can afford it … we can have a nice little four bedroom place … a yard… shit. A garage for my car, I hate the parking garage. Did you see the latest ding?"

"You know… the kids like each other, they know Torchwood so there is no need to keep up pretences around them … you need to look for one somewhere near us. There is a house or two in the area ya know. We can check it out" Ianto said as Gwen pulled a chair over to settle next to him and Jack looked around like he was invisible.

Then the little boy squealed.

Jack rushed to the tiny baby with glee, lifting him carefully to croon and then settling in the bedding. It was a natural thing for him to then fall asleep with the snuffling child in his arms.

Gown looked over and poked Ianto "Look. We need to shut the gate so they don't escape when they wake up."

Ianto giggled with her as Beckett closed the kiddie gate and covered the man with a blanket.

Then took photos for the wall.

Yes. Great idea.


	54. early morning run

The streets were dark and almost deserted. The witching hour ticking away, just the faint siren here and there, someone drunkenly singing and a bottle smashing. The man in the dark clothing with the backpack seemed in a hurry.

Late for an important date.

His hands were shaking as he pulled the phone from his pocket, calling with haste as he checked then crossed the road "Christ… you will not believe what I have here… Christ. It's happening. It's really happening."

He ran although the hounds of hell were after him, his heart pounding as he crossed another road and checked behind himself, the dark shadows not helping his fear. He paused at the corner, lighting a cigarette with shaking hands, then he seemed to panic, running for real now as he panted with adrenalin and fear. Through the dark alley, he moved to the street beyond.

You could almost taste it in the air.

Fear.

He found a street light that gave a halo of safety and he leaned against it, gasping for air as he tried to calm himself down. He dropped the cigarette packet in the gutter, and then took a deep shuddering breath. He cursed, and then made a run for the other side of the street.

The sudden slam of solid metal to human flesh makes a strange sound, almost a rudely unassuming one. The man died with a mere dull thud.

.

.

.

.

"So what are we doing here?" Ianto asked as he watched Jack adjust the collar on his Great Coat, the rain now a soft drizzle. Lovely. Another fine Welsh day, eh?

"Looking around" Jack called back, walking confidently past the Heddlu cars and he paused at the crime scene tape. Ianto rolled his eyes as he stalked after him to raise the tape. Letting them both enter the crime scene.

"Oi! This is a fucking crime scene. You two better…." The officer started to bellow as he approached only to slow as Kathy Swanson stood and turned to watch them arrive, then wave him off.

"Harkness? Really? This is a simple Vehicle Versus Human accident" she called out with her hands on her hips "The dude bled red!"

"Wow. That's cool, should make t-shirts" jack said as he came to a stop near her, grinning at her as he squared off "Come on Kathy. He was someone I knew. Actually… someone you did too, if he was still recognizable that was. Constable Harris. Remember? He was sectioned out for his mental health? Retcon didn't seem to help with his memories of that little girl being ripped apart by a Hoix that time"

She crouched to take a closer look a the man's mangled features, seeing ginger hair and a mole near his left eye. "Shit. Harris!"

Ianto was crouching as well, on the other side of the street as he talked softly with Andy Davison who was picking up the man's shoe that had flown a fair distance. "So, did you catch the end of the game?"

"Yeah. Bloody rip off, we were fucking robed Ianto mate!" Andy agreed, both men rising to stand and watch their bosses do a dick measuring contest. Both of them knowing Kathy was a worthy advisory.

"They needed Bradley in the mix. They should not have benched him so soon" Ianto finally said and Andy grunted, turning to talk to a young officer that had approached. Ianto took his cue and nodded to Andy as he wandered over to where Jack and Kathy stood still eyeballing one another.

"Sir. Their coroner can send us the results just as well as Owen could send ours to them. After all … do you REALLY want to call him in on the weekend? After the bender he would have been on last night?" Ianto said softly.

Jack grunted as he tined to Ianto and grimaced, "Look. I don't …."

Ianto looked over to the backpack Jack was staring at as his voice petered out, the officers emptying it on the hood of a vehicle as they sorted it all to bag and tag. Jack took a step closer, his eyes running over the goods before he stepped back and nodded "OK. Fair enough. You are right Ianto. I want a hot toddy and a foot rub anyway. Good luck with the next five or six hours in this rain Kathy."

She saluted him sarcastically as he strode from the scene and Ianto smiled softly, and then took off after him.

They got in the SUV and took off for the Hub as Jack muttered to himself, swigging around the streets with the ownership of a man that has lived theses streets for many years. Knew it like the back of his hand.

Ianto drummed his fingers on the door's armrest a while, then sighed. Jack glanced at him then turned down a side street, pulling over to turn and face him. "Well?"

Ianto held up the crumpled cigarette packet he had snagged from the gutter while talking to Andy, handing it over for Jack to open and look into.

He shook the USB drive into the palm of his hand and nodded.

They had it.


	55. it's not over yet

"Right. Was it worth dying for?" Ianto asked as he settled in his seat in the room that was now full of light and motion as screens lined the walls. Ianto tapped some keys to change the screens in front of him that had been on standby to engaged. The screens flickering as the USB stick downloaded, each screen springing to life with a differed document, internal memos, photographs… mass murder… destruction. Cells filled with… what the fuck?

"Ground Zero" Jack said softly as he gripped the back of Ianto's chair "Look. The original dose as marked on those containers to the left. See? This was where the drug's early trials are. Jesus wept. It takes a lot to turn my gut but… Jesus. Some of those subjects were kids!"

"So… the labs where they trialed and fiddled with it to get it humanized?" John asked, swinging in another of the chairs with glee "We know the Alien version is deadly to humans, that is sure but they mixed it, crossed it and fiddled with the mix to get a nice dose for Sol3 … of course where there are trials,… there are errors."

"John. Look" Jack demanded pointing at the screen and with an exaggerated sigh of boredom John rolled his head, the smartarse look fading as he looked at a baby with only half a face, grotesquely deformed and clearly alive… well… functioning.

"Shit."

"So… this is what they killed him for" Gwen said, her own face betraying her disgust "Do you think they are still alive?"

"Hag on… let me check the time stamps… yeah. Look, these photos were taken a week ago. I don't see why they would keep them for this long only to kill them off suddenly. I reckon they are all alive. Poor bastards." Beckett pointed out. "the drug is still out there then."

"Kept them this long… Jack. That baby is barely a month old… they are still experimenting then, right?" Ianto asked swinging in the chair to face him as his hands went to his still flat stomach with horror.

Jack also felt the bile as he nodded, the baby clearly a newborn and if this was a recent photograph… they were still fiddling down there in that facility with something that could destroy the entire world. John then calmly made a point no one else had thought of "So… if we fight Decay up here… we will never clear it out so long as they are culturing it down there. They can either deliberately of by mistake… simply release it again. Or… sell it to the highest bidder. Imagine, what a weapon of mass destruction. Release it into the country you don't like anymore, watch them die then clean it out. Boom! War over."

Ianto drummed his fingers "It came from another race. It came from another planet. How do we clean it off ours? Completely?"

"Gitterton Council?" John suddenly blurted out "Do you think the Glitterton Council will be happy to learn someone bootlegged one of their own sex drugs?"

"Sex drug?" Beckett repeated as did Brooks. Ianto swung to glare at the man who was once Jack's bed warmer and the young man closed his mouth quickly, long since learned to move as quickly and quietly as possible around that scary motherfucker.

"Yeah. Like… what do you have here… ecstasy?" John canted his head "Trippy for them... not so good for us."

"But what sort of reception might we get?" Ianto asked, reaching for the key around his neck. Had to tell him sooner or later anyway, the moment he steps onto the TARDIS it will be all over Rover anyway… right?

"Well… the Shadow Proclamation is the other side of the coin and we certainly do NOT want their potato heads stomping about" Jack muttered with annoyance.

"They look more like Rhinos to me. Those Sontaran or whatever are potatoes" Ianto muttered as he swung in the chair then sighed "But John is right. At the end of the day, this is their drug. Their mess. It has gone beyond controllable means if this is what is happening in facilities we have yet to find. Maybe it's time to let them rampage a bit"

"The Doctor will not like that at all" Jack groaned, knowing Ianto was right. Go for the lesser of the two evils, know a cleansing will reap rewards as well as Collateral Damage that might not be as easy to sleep at night knowing.

Still.

You do not get as old ad Jack and Ianto without knowing that death is inevitable anyway.

For other people.

"After all…" Ianto added as an afterthought "Can't patch the entire human race… right?"

John turned to look at him silently, the words lingering as he glanced aver at Jack and saw a look he knew well. Jack was thinking of something … dangerous.


End file.
